On Thin Ice
by jws381
Summary: Having lost those closest to them, Yang and Winter find solace in the company of others, and eventually, each other. Co-written by RealTerminal. Cover art by jo3mm on Tumblr. Dedicated to Monty.
1. Summer

Chapter 1

It had been a long night of working as a bouncer and Yang desperately wanted to lay down and sleep. The drunks had been particularly belligerent tonight and Yang had been busy. It was a job she hated but one she had no choice in keeping. Unfortunately there was no bed waiting for Yang, at least not one for her. As she had for weeks, she would sleep in a chair beside her sister Ruby's hospital bed. Every penny Yang had, from their parents' life insurance, from sale of the house, from her own job, went toward Ruby's treatment. Well, it had. Now it went into the painkillers that would make her final days more comfortable. The doctors, Yang, and even Ruby knew the end was near.

It had started over a year ago. Yang was still living in the family home on Patch, working at a local business to pay for Ruby's college education. Ruby was going to school on the mainland at the University of Vale. From the start of her first semester to the close of her second, Ruby stayed at the school, the cost of traveling between Vale and Patch too great for her to visit home or Yang to visit her. When Ruby came home of the summer on completion of her first year she was different. Yang chalked it up to the fact that Ruby had just had a wealth of new experiences.

Soon Yang began to worry however. Ruby had not been feeling great since she arrived home, complaining of stomach pain. She seemed tired all the time. Yang at first assumed it was a regular illness, probably brought on by the change of climate, and Ruby reinforced the idea by telling Yang she would be fine. But she was not. For two months she was sick. She started losing weight. Then she vomited blood. For Yang it was terrifyingly familiar. Summer - Ruby's mother, Yang's stepmother - had died of cancer when the sisters were very young. Now Ruby, at an even younger age, was showing the same symptoms. Though Ruby resisted Yang eventually convinced her to go to the hospital.

And that's when the nightmare began. Ruby had her mother's cancer. What had started in her pancreas had already spread to most of her other organs, including her brain. That day the doctors said Ruby would likely not live for more than a few months, and there was nothing anyone could do. Ruby entered a deep depression, seemingly resigned to her fate, but Yang was determined to fight. She took Ruby to every expert she could find. They all told her the same thing: Ruby was not going to get better. But at the Vale University Hospital the doctors said they would at least try.

Yang sold the family house and moved to Vale with Ruby. She initially rented a tiny apartment for the pair to live in and Ruby went to VUH for regular treatments. Then, a little over a year after diagnosis, just as fall turned to winter, Ruby's condition took a turn for the worse. Her organs were failing, most notably her kidneys and stomach. She was moved into the hospital full-time, requiring constant treatment to prolong her life. To pay the bills Yang gave up her apartment and stayed with Ruby, sleeping in a chair at her bedside. Still money began to run short so Yang took a job as a bouncer at a local bar/nightclub.

So Yang made her way to Ruby's room after a long night. Though it was long after midnight, Ruby was awake. Ruby usually stayed up to see Yang when she got back from work. They chatted a bit about their day. Ruby complained about the difficult treatments and her constant pain while Yang tried to be upbeat and told funny stories about things that she had seen or overheard at the bar. Though she was tired and wanted to sleep, Yang was happy to spend a little time talking to Ruby. She knew there would not be much more.

They had been talking for almost an hour and now it was very late. Ruby was almost drifting off to sleep. The strong painkillers being pumped into her bloodstream could knock her out in a moment. Ruby yawned. "I hope Summer is okay." She said groggily.

Summer? Ruby's dead mother? Yang figured Ruby was delirious from her medication. It happened on occasion. "Yeah...I'm sure she's fine." Yang said, not really sure how to deal with the situation. "We'll talk about it in the morning." Ruby smiled then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Yang was shocked awake as alarms blared. She knew what it meant. Ruby was going into cardiac arrest. Some doctors and nurses rushed in, bringing a cart with them. While a few started to prep Ruby for resuscitation, the head doctor went to Yang. "What do you want us to do Ms. Xiao-Long?" The doctor asked.

"Wha...what do you mean?" Yang stammered.

"I mean, should we resuscitate your sister?" He asked.

Yang's first instinct was to say yes. She wanted her sister to live. But something stopped her. Everyone knew the end was near. Ruby had been in terrible pain for weeks. Keeping her alive now would just prolong her suffering. Yang could not bear to let her sister die but to see her in so much pain was just as bad. "I...I don't…" Yang struggled.

"Ms. Xiao-Long, I need an answer." The doctor pressed.

Yang looked at Ruby. She looked peaceful, as if asleep. There was none of the agony she had seen when Ruby was awake. The assembled doctors and nurses looked at Yang. It was as if they were staring into her soul. She looked at Ruby's face one more time. "Let her go." Yang sighed. Most of the doctors and nurses departed, taking the crash-cart with them. The head doctor stood there as the alarms continued to blare. Then the beeps were replaced with a long flat tone. The doctor noted the time then silenced the monitors.

* * *

Yang's birthday was less than a month after Ruby passed away. When Summer had died, it had been the day before Ruby's birthday. When their father Taiyang died in a car accident, it was a week before Ruby's birthday. Now Yang knew how it felt. It was supposed to be a day of celebration, but she did not feel like celebrating. She felt only a deep despair, a hole in her heart she knew she could never fill. She now realized that at 23 years old, she had lost everyone she cared about. The woman she called mom, her father, the sister who was like a daughter to her, all gone and she was barely an adult. She had little education, no money, and a dead-end job. There was not even anyone left to console her. Happy birthday indeed.

Yang sat alone in her disgustingly run-down apartment. The paint was peeling off the walls - in the parts where there were not gaping holes - and the plumbing and electricity did not always work, but it was all she could afford. There were still bills to pay from Ruby's hospital stay. There was a knock at the door. Yang sighed, not budging from the couch, an ugly faded green number adorned with various tears, a gift from a generous curb. Overall her furnishings were sparse, her budget so tight she could hardly afford food let alone covers for her single mattress. She was thankful at least for the table, with it's charming 2x4 leg, and the wobbly chair covered in scuffs and stains. The debts incurred by Ruby's time in the hospital were still crushing her.

The knocking continued. Yang realized there was no avoiding it. It was probably the landlord. She was afraid her check would bounce and she would be evicted. She stood and dragged herself to the door. Taking a deep breath she opened it. She was shocked by who she found standing there.

"Hey there firecracker." Qrow said. "Happy birthday." He held a pizza box in his hand, a six-pack of beer dangling from his fingers.

"Oh, uncle Qrow, hey." Yang said. She had not seen him in years though they kept in touch.

"So, can I come in?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, of course." Yang replied. She stepped aside and waved him in.

"Wow, shitty place you've got here." Qrow said. He placed the pizza box on the table, careful not to disturb its delicate balance.

"Gee, thanks." Yang groaned. "I'd offer you a seat, but, well, I only have the one."

"And I think I'm a little overweight for that poor thing." Qrow observed. "It's alright. I can stand."

"So, what brings you here?" Yang asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Qrow said. "Plus it's your birthday. No one should be alone on her birthday."

"Thanks." Yang sighed. She sat down in the wobbly chair beside the table. "Thanks for bringing food. If I didn't work at a bar I'd probably never eat."

"I'm sorry." Qrow said. "I had no idea it was so bad. I have some MREs lying around if you don't mind eating stuff that tastes worse than shit."

"No thanks." Yang said. "But if you have a gun and one bullet lying around, that would be great."

Qrow tensed up and glared at Yang. "That's not funny Yang." He admonished. "Don't joke about that. Ever."

Yang glared back. "Who says I'm joking?" She snarled. Qrow's gaze softened as tears ran down Yang's face. She wiped them away, wrapping her arms around herself, her hair curtained as she stared at the mottled carpet. "I lost everything Qrow." She sobbed. "I have nothing, nothing left. Summer, Taiyang, now Ruby, what's the point?"

"Remember how I was after I was discharged from the army?" Qrow asked.

"Not really." Yang replied. "You weren't around much. Dad told me you had PTSD."

"I never told you how I got over it." Qrow said.

"I always figured you just drank through it." Yang said.

"Ouch, but it's true." Qrow laughed. "For a while it even worked. But eventually it got to the point where I couldn't get drunk enough to stop the pain. I got worse, started getting in fights, ended up in the hospital a few times, spent a couple of nights in jail, you get the picture."

"You're a great role model." Yang groaned.

"So, after this bender, I'm lying in a hospital bed nursing three broken ribs and a punctured lung." Qrow continued, ignoring the insult. "This broad...nah, broad doesn't do her justice. This classy lady…"

"You, genuinely admiring a woman?" Yang gasped with faux surprise.

"I know, I'm going soft." Qrow said. "Anyway, she shows up at my bedside, says her name is Glynda. Then she just dug into me. I tried my usual schtick and all, but she wasn't having it. She kept pushing, not hard, but enough to nudge me onto her train of thought."

"I can't imagine that ended well." Yang said.

"It ended exactly how she wanted it to end." Qrow said. "By then I was sober, yelling at her, venting everything I tried to drink away."

"Wasn't she afraid?" Yang asked. "You can be pretty terrifying."

"If anything I was afraid of her." Qrow laughed. "She didn't flinch, didn't frown, didn't even yell back. She just kept staring me down with this intense look in her eyes. She was fighting my fire with fucking ice and it was working. The fire died down and I didn't even realize I was crying until everything went blurry."

"Then what?" Yang asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"She held my hand and we talked." Qrow replied. "For the first time in years I talked like a normal human being, about things I never wanted to talk about. We talked all night. Didn't even realize how long it was until the sun came up."

"And what, she fixed you?" Yang pressed. "Just like that?"

"You don't fix these kinds of problems Yang." Qrow replied. "You accept them, you cope with them, and with time they fade."

"I don't know Uncle Qrow." Yang sighed.

Qrow pulled out his wallet. He fumbled around before finding a worn-out business card. "This is her card." He said, handing it to Yang. "Keep it somewhere, your wallet, on the fridge, it doesn't matter as long as you have it. When you decide you're ready, give her a call. You'll probably get her assistant Pyrrha. She won't pry. Glynda already knows who you are though. I told her about you. Hell, she's a big reason I decided to stop by today. She can help you, just give her a chance. Give yourself a chance. Please."

Yang looked down at the card. "I'll think about it." She said. "Thanks Uncle Qrow."

"Anytime firecracker." Qrow said.

Qrow tossed something down on the table. Yang looked up to see a wad of cash. "What's this…" Yang started.

"That's so you can move into a place that doesn't have holes in the walls." Qrow said. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, I'll be there for you. I know that wasn't true before, but I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to you."

* * *

After Qrow left Yang sat there for a long time, holding the business card in her hand. She stared at it. Was she ready? Would she ever be ready? Yang pulled out her cellphone, a cheap pre-paid one, and entered the number to create a new contact. That was all she had intended to do. But once it was in there she had the urge to call. Maybe she was not ready yet, but she had to at least try. If her uncle thought it could help her it was worth a shot, and anything was better than the current situation. She tapped the icon and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Dr. Goodwitch's office." A cheerful voice said. "How can I help you?"

"Uh...Pyrrha I'm guessing." Yang said.

"The same." Pyrrha said. "What can I do for you?"

"This is Yang Xiao-Long...my uncle Qrow Branwen is a patient of Dr. Goodwitch." Yang said. "I...uh...I'd like to make an appointment...for myself."

* * *

Glynda's office was not what Yang had envisioned. When she thought of a psychologist's office, she imagined the sort of thing she had seen on television or in movies, a large brightly-lit room with a couch for the patient to lie on with a chair for the doctor. What she actually got was a small room with a pair of chairs placed rather near each other, with a coffee table between. There was one window but the building next door blocked any sunlight. The only real decorations were a few potted plants. In the adjacent room was what qualified as the waiting room. Pyrrha, Glynda's assistant and receptionist, sat behind a desk across from a trio of chairs reserved for waiting patients.

Pyrrha was much younger and better looking than Yang had envisioned, and normally the sort of person she would have flirted with, but she was too nervous about the appointment. Yang had never been good at talking about her feelings or asking for any sort of help for that matter. She was used to taking care of herself and holding everything in. That she had even recognized she needed help was something of an accomplishment, but now that she was here she had second thoughts. They only worsened when Glynda opened the door to her office. The bespectacled doctor was beautiful but intimidating.

Some rather pointless pleasantries followed as Yang the Glynda took their seats. "Your uncle has told me a bit about you." Glynda said. "But I'd like to hear things from your point of view."

"Well Dr. Goodwitch…" Yang started.

"Please, call me Glynda." She cut her off.

"Okay, Glynda." Yang said, starting over. "I guess I should start from the beginning. I never knew my biological mother. She took off right after I was born. My father soon remarried and my step-mother Summer raised me as her own. She died of cancer when I was still really young. My father was an emotional wreck after that, he started drinking like Qrow, and then when I was 16 he died in a car accident, probably while drunk. I had a sister Ruby, Summer's daughter, two years younger than me. I was basically the only parent she had after Summer died because dad wasn't capable of being a father after that. I did everything I could for her. I quit school to get a job to put her through college. She went for a year, came back and got sick. It was the same cancer her mother had. She was already too far gone when they caught it, and she died a little over a year later. That was about a month ago. To pay for her treatment I had to sell the family house and take a job as a bouncer. By the time she died I didn't have the money to bury her. I couldn't even afford a cremation. I had to give her body to science. Maybe they'll discover something about her cancer, but I don't really care. Now I'm still paying off the remaining medical bills and can barely afford to keep a roof over my head. If Qrow wasn't paying for it I wouldn't even be seeing you." She told her entire story in a cold, emotionless monotone. It was as if she were describing someone else's life.

"Yang, are you going to waste our time?" Glynda asked.

"What?" Yang gasped.

"If you're not going to engage your emotions, there's no point in what we're doing here." Glynda explained. "Emotions are part of who we are. Without them we can't function, and without them we can't heal. Suppressing them isn't strength, it's a sign of weakness."

"But I…" Yang started but did not finish. She had not been expecting that sort of response though based on what Qrow had said, she should have.

"It's alright." Glynda softened her tone. "I know this isn't easy."

"I just...I don't think I'm ready to face it all." Yang admitted. "Not yet."

"I understand." Glynda said. "And only you can decide when you're ready. When you are, know that I'll be here for you."

Glynda held out her hand toward Yang with the obvious expectation that Yang would take hold of it. Qrow had mentioned something like that from his own interaction. Yang just stared at Glynda's hand. It seemed like hours but it probably was not more than a minute. "I...I'm not ready yet." Yang stammered. "I guess you can't help me right now."

"Maybe, maybe not." Glynda said. "Though there is one thing that might help you be ready."

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"Here." Glynda said. She withdrew her hand and reached into her pocket, producing a business card. She handed it to Yang. "If you think you're up to it, come to a meeting. Perhaps interacting with others who have been in your situation will help."

Yang looked at the card:

 _Bereavement Support Group_

 _Meetings every Friday at 7:00 PM._

 _Free of charge, complimentary refreshments._

 _All are welcome._

Yang thought it might be worth a shot. If nothing else it would be an opportunity to grab some free food. "People keep handing me cards, but I can't even afford a wallet." Yang laughed.

"Someone at the meeting might be able to help with that too." Glynda said.

"Someone sells wallets?" Yang asked.

"No, but one of the members might be able to help you get a better job." Glynda replied.

"I like my job." Yang joked. "I get to throw people around." For the first time in a long time she managed a genuine smile.


	2. Winter

Chapter 2

Winter led Weiss through the parking lot to her car. It was late, well after dark, and light snow had begun to fall. The pair had just sat through one of their father's stupid "lessons." As head of the Schnee Development Corporation, their father ran the world's largest and most powerful company. The company itself was larger than the economies of some countries. One day Winter and Weiss would take over, and their father was determined to make sure they were ready. Winter thought his idea of how to do that was beyond pointless. He had his daughters sit in on board meetings like the one earlier in the evening to see how he did business. It was an education, to be sure, but more on how to be a strong-arm dictator than a CEO.

Mr. Schnee had absolute control of SDC and ruled with an iron fist. The board was made up of yes-men who knew that any serious disagreement would mean their firing. The boss talked at them more than with them. Occasionally he would ask for advice or opinions, but those he received never strayed far from his own. Even if he could not, Winter and Weiss could see how stupid the whole charade was. He may as well have just done what he wanted to do without wasting everyone's time.

Winter slipped behind the wheel of her car, a large luxury sedan, and Weiss sat in the front passenger's seat. A thin layer of snow blanketed the windshield but a swipe of the wipers took care of that. Winter and Weiss had always been close, even though their difference in age was considerable. Their mother had died from complications resulting from Weiss' birth, and their father was emotionally cold, so they really only had one another for support. Though she was entirely of the wrong temperament, Winter had tried to be a surrogate parent to Weiss. Now they spent less time together - with Winter running a small R&D division of SDC and Weiss attending business school - but were still best friends in addition to family.

Their father still dominated every aspect of their lives. Weiss attended the Atlas Academy, her father's alma mater, at his insistence. Winter ran the part of the company she did because he had directly appointed her. Winter's appointment was a test, albeit one she could not fail. When she took over the R&D-C division was in chaos after a scandal and major lawsuit. The management had been gutted and Winter was left to rebuild from almost nothing. If she failed, no one would have blamed her. If she succeeded, she would cement herself as a shrewd businesswoman and heir apparent to her father. She had passed the test with flying colors and already there was talk of appointment to the Board of Directors.

The day had been exhausting and the drive home would be no better. The board meeting had run long as usual. Winter had been working since the early morning as was her habit. Weiss had had classes earlier in the day as well. Now Weiss slept in the passenger's seat as Winter drove the car down the seemingly endless b-road that connected the remote SDC headquarters to the highway. Winter never understood why her father would want to work somewhere so out of the way, and when she asked he only told her he liked the scenery. For someone who had been so successful in business, Winter saw it as a colossally poor decision.

The snow was just beginning to accumulate on the road and distinct tire-tracks appeared where cars had passed before. Winter followed along as the wipers swiped back and forth, clearing the slowly falling snow. Just a week earlier Atlas had seen its first major snowfall and the ground was still blanketed with a shimmering white. Weiss loved the snow. She had since childhood. Even now she longed to play as she had as a child, though her father had instilled in her the need to be formal and she stifled such immature impulses. The occasional snowball fight with Winter was an opportunity to cut loose, and Winter loved seeing the smile on Weiss' face when she allowed herself to drop the icy facade their father insisted upon.

A rumbling and bumping shocked Winter awake. She had been drifting to sleep at the wheel and the car had departed the tracks of those ahead and strayed into the gathering snow. Winter realized she was across the centerline. As the wipers swiped away another layer of snow she was blinded by the headlights of a truck rounding a turn, traveling in the other direction. Winter panicked. She jerked the car back towards her side of the road. In the deep slush the car began to slide. Winter jerked the steering wheel back but it was too late. The car slid off the road which was immediately bordered by a downward embankment. Now there was nothing she could do but slam on the brakes and pray. The car careened downhill, gathering speed as it pushed through the ice and snow, before coming to a sudden stop as it slammed into a tree.

After being smashed in the face by the airbag, Winter was left groggy. The wipers were still on, though the terribly deformed state of the car meant they no longer made contact with the windshield. A spiderweb of cracks spread from the bottom corner on the passenger's side, nearest where the impact had been made. Winter looked over at Weiss. The dashboard had been smashed back into her stomach and now trapped her against her seat. Weiss looked frantic, her eyes wide, though she was pinned and unable to move.

"Weiss...are you alright?" Winter asked.

"It hurts." Weiss groaned. Her voice was weak. "I can't move."

"What hurts?" Winter asked, growing more worried as she saw the pain and fear in Weiss' eyes.

"Winter, I'm scared." Weiss said.

"I know, I know." Winter said. She unbuckled her seatbelt and shifted closer to her sister. She attempted to dislodge the dashboard but it was no use. "I promise, everything will be alright." She grabbed Weiss' hand and squeezed it. Weiss squeezed back weakly.

"It's so cold." Weiss said. She tried to look at Winter but it seemed she was having difficulty focusing her gaze. "Your hand is cold." Her head lolled about, her eyes seemingly searching for Winter. "Please...don't leave me."

"Never, I'll never leave you Weiss." Winter said. She reached out her other hand and cupped the side of Weiss' face, holding her head still. "We're family, family doesn't leave."

"I...I want to go home." Weiss said.

"Me too Snowflake. We will soon. I promise." Winter said. Weiss' gaze was fixed on Winter but she said nothing. "Weiss?" Still Weiss did not respond, her eyes unblinking. "W...Weiss?" Winter squeezed Weiss hand but she did not squeeze back. She moved her hand away from Weiss' face and her head lolled limply to the side. "N...no...Weiss...Snowflake, please don't...don't go." Winter took hold of Weiss' shoulders and shook her but she just flopped limply. "Please don't go. Don't…" Winter's words devolved into incoherent sobbing as she embraced her sister's lifeless body.

* * *

Though Winter could not see, Weiss' legs had been shattered in the crash. Her femoral artery was punctured and she bled out. Winter came away from the crash physically intact, her only injuries a sprained ankle and burns on her wrists caused by the airbag. Emotionally it was a different story. Days of hysterical crying followed. Winter was inconsolable and absolutely overcome with grief. Her beloved sister, someone she saw almost as a daughter, was gone and it was her fault. Reminders of Weiss were everywhere, from her things to family photos. Just looking outside was a reminder. When Winter thought of snow she thought of her sister, and the ground was still covered in it. Given Atlas' climate it would be like that for months. She had to get away. It was the only way she could hope to stay sane.

Winter stood before her father's desk. Her father's cold blue eyes stared at her. She was having second thoughts. He was not an understanding man, and her request would likely anger him. But Winter decided she had to do it. "I wish to request time off to grieve." Winter finally said. "I can't work effectively until I clear my head."

"Very well." Her father said. It was not the response Winter had been expecting at all. "I know how close you and your sister were. Do what you must."

"Th...thank you." Winter stammered.

"Anything for my favorite daughter." Her father said.

Winter found the comment beyond inappropriate. Her father had never liked Weiss, blaming her for his beloved wife's death, and both Weiss and Winter knew it. Still, to say such a thing at a time like this… "I'll be in touch." She said. She shook her father's hand and left.

Winter headed straight for the airport. If her father had not granted the time off she would have just quit. She already had plans. She would go to Vale. Its subtropical climate meant she would not have to see any snow. She was already just a signature away from the purchase of a beach house there, a place where she could get away from it all. Vale was one of the few places she had never visited, and she hoped the new sights and experiences would help her get her mind off her sister. Only time would tell if it would actually work.

* * *

Winter arrived in Vale in early evening. The following day she would take a look at her new house and if everything checked out she would sign the last of the paperwork and make the final payment. For now she checked into a seaside hotel. The ocean's calm clear waters were a far cry from those that lashed the shores of Atlas. Frigid and tempestuous, the seas around Atlas were not exactly ideal for beach excursions. Vale on the other hand was known for it's beautiful beaches. Though Winter was eager to experience them, she was too exhausted, both physically and mentally. She went to bed early.

After a night of fitful sleep Winter checked out of the hotel. She loaded her luggage into the trunk of the limousine she had hired and headed out. Her first stop was the bank. She withdrew an obscene amount of cash then headed for her new house. After meeting with the sellers and inspecting the house, she put her signature on the last of the paperwork and handed over a briefcase full of cash to pay for it in full. Her new home was not particularly large but the view was stunning, with the front of the house overlooking a private white sand beach bordered by clear blue waters. She would live there until she had her head on straight.

The first order of business was unpacking, but with that done Winter put on a swimsuit and walked out onto the beach. It was winter in Vale too but still quite warm. The water might be a bit cold but the air was not and the breeze smelled and felt refreshing. The feeling of sand between her toes was invigorating, something she had not felt in far too long. The sun shining through a clear blue sky warmed her skin. This place was so unlike Atlas. She walked along the beach for a time, hoping to let her mind wander to happier thoughts, but all she could think about was how much Weiss would have enjoyed being there. Instantly the happiness was ripped from her mind and her guilt and pain surged back.

The constant visual reminders of Weiss were gone but Winter's own mind continued to torture her. That night she got no sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw the scene, Weiss' lifeless body slumped over the dashboard, the snow slowly accumulating on the shattered windshield as Winter's vision was blurred by tears. The next day she tried the beach again. She tried seeing the sights. But no matter what Winter did memories of Weiss always came flooding back. She could only think of one solution. If distractions could not turn off her mind, alcohol might. Vale had plenty of bars and nightclubs and was a famous party destination. Surely she could find what she was looking for.

* * *

"Hey Yang!" Junior called from behind the bar. "Come here!"

Yang walked over and leaned against the bar. "What's up?" She asked.

"The girl in Booth 2 needs to leave." Junior replied, pointing.

Yang looked to see a white-haired woman slumped over the table with empty glasses scattered around her. "Evict the drunk, got it." Yang said.

"Try to be gentle this time." Junior warned.

Yang ignored her boss and sauntered over to the booth. She put her hand on the woman's shoulder and gave her a gentle shake. "If you're going to pass out you'll have to do so elsewhere." Yang said.

"Leave me alone." Winter groaned with a drunken slur. "Just leave me to my sorrow."

"Miss, I'm going to have to insist you leave." Yang said. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." Still the woman refused to budge. "You can't say I didn't warn you." Yang grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the booth, forcing her to her feet.

"Let go of me!" Winter shouted. She smacked Yang's hand away. "Don't touch me you stupid blonde bimbo!"

Yang stared the drunk woman in the face. She had been forced to take plenty of abuse already that night and this was the last straw. "You bitch!" Yang screamed as she reared back and uncorked a wicked right-hook that landed flush on the side of the woman's face. She went down hard.

The hit sobered up Winter immediately. She sat up and held the side of her face, still shocked. She knew she had deserved it though. Here was someone only trying to do her job, and Winter was being a belligerent drunk. "I...I…" She struggled.

"Goddamn it Yang!" Junior yelled. He came out from behind the bar and walked over. "That's it! You're fired!"

"But she...I…" Yang stammered. "You can't fire me, I can't pay my bills as it is."

"You should have thought of that before you punched one of my patrons." Junior said. He bent down and helped Winter up. "I'm very sorry miss. Oh God, please don't sue me. Your drinks are free tonight."

"Junior please…" Yang started.

"Shut up and get out of my bar." Junior snapped. "I don't want to see you around here ever again."

Yang wanted to argue more. She wanted to plead, beg. As little as the job paid it was all she had. Without it she would end up homeless. But she recognized that it was pointless. Junior had been close to firing her a few times for being too rough with the customers, and this was just the final straw. Truth be told, he probably should have gotten rid of her long ago. Yang began to tear up, not knowing what her future held, but she ran out before she made a scene. The last thing she wanted was to be both fired and humiliated.

"I'm really very sorry." Junior said to Winter.

"You...that was my fault." Winter said. She felt dizzy "I...antagonized…" Before Winter could finish her thought her world went black as the combination of her inebriation and the blow to the head finally robbed her of consciousness.

* * *

Winter woke up in the bed of her beach house. She had no knowledge of how she had gotten there. Helpfully there was a note on the nightstand:

 _Sorry about the unpleasantness last night. Some papers in your pocket led us to this address. You were still pretty out of it when we dropped you off, so we're leaving this note._

 _Melanie and Miltia_

 _PS: Please don't sue us._

There were large gaps in Winter's memory of the previous night but she did remember one thing. She had gotten the bouncer fired. And it was all her fault. Winter felt terrible. It was bad enough that she had gotten drunk and lost control, but that she had screwed up someone else's life was so much worse. She had to make it right. After a shower and a cup of coffee, Winter called a cab and headed back to Junior's club. She had slept very late and it was around noon already, so it might be open. It was.

Winter walked in. Junior was behind the bar as he had been the night before, though at such an early hour the place was almost empty. "Oh no." Junior groaned when he spotted Winter. "I'm really sorry about what happened. Please don't sue me."

"I'm not here for that." Winter said. "I'm here to get that poor girl her job back."

"Absolutely not." Junior said. "She's been nothing but trouble and it's only been getting worse. You're not the first patron she's punched. One day someone won't be satisfied with an apology and free drinks. I can't take the risk anymore."

"But it was entirely my fault." Winter pleaded. "I said some horrible things to her."

"I'm sorry but I'm not changing my mind." Junior persisted. "If this was her first mistake I would give her another chance, but I'm seeing a pattern of behavior that's unacceptable."

"Could you at least give me her phone number?" Winter asked. "I'd like to apologize."

"I don't have her number." Junior said. "I'm not sure she even has a phone. But I'll give you her address. Be warned though, don't expect her to be happy to see you." He handed Winter a slip of paper with an address scribbled on it.

"Thank you." Winter said. "And thanks for seeing that I got home safe last night."

* * *

Winter made her way to the address Junior had given her. Early signs were not good. The neighborhood was a bad one, with rundown buildings and lots of broken windows. It was a far cry from the tourist areas she had seen so far. The address seemed to be among the worst of the lot. The building looked abandoned based on its state of disrepair but the people going in and out showed that not to be the case. The apartment was on the second floor. The elevator was out of order so Winter took the stairs. Paint chips that had dropped off the walls crunched under her feet. Number 205, home of Yang Xiao-Long. The paint on the door was peeling and the numbers were rusted. Winter was increasingly regretting coming, but she still felt the need to make things right. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She could hear footsteps approaching. The door swung open. The tattooed blonde who had punched her the night before stood there, her long hair a messy tangle. The blonde balled her fists and gritted her teeth. "You."


	3. The Group

Chapter 3

There Yang stood, face-to-face with the bitch who had cost her her job. The punch she had thrown the night before may have been a good one, but today's would be even better. Then something entirely unexpected happened. "I'm so very sorry." Winter said. She reached out, shoving a wad of cash in front of Yang. With one look Yang could tell it was several thousand dollars. "Here, take this."

"Huh?" Yang said. She let her hands relax. "What is this?"

"I'm sorry you lost your job because of me." Winter said. "My actions last night were disgraceful." She sighed and looked at the floor. "I just haven't been myself since my sister died."

"Your sister?" Yang asked.

"Mmhmm." Winter confirmed, her gaze still cast downward. "Car accident."

"I understand." Yang said. She pushed Winter's hand - the one holding the cash - away. Yang could see the pain etched into her face.

"Do you?" Winter asked.

"My sister passed a few months ago." Yang explained. "Cancer."

"Oh." Winter sighed.

"Hey...why don't you come in?" Yang offered. "We can talk over some breakfast."

"I don't wish to impose anymore than I already have." Winter said.

"You're not." Yang assured her.

"Also, it's two in the afternoon." Winter said.

"Is it?" Yang asked with an uneasy laugh. "I guess working nights messes with my sense of time."

"I know the feeling." Winter said.

"Still, I make a mean pancake." Yang said.

"I'll pass, thank you." Winter said.

"Aw." Yang sighed.

Winter did not want to leave on a sad note. "But tea would be appreciated." She said.

"That I can handle." Yang said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Winter asked.

"Almost positive." Yang said. "Now get in here."

Winter followed Yang into her apartment. It was small, spartan and full of beat-up and mismatched furniture. Yang led Winter over to what qualified as the kitchen, a small stove and some cabinets. The ingredients for pancakes were already laid out. Yang went searching for some tea bags. Winter sat in one of the obviously second-hand wooden chairs beside the table. The table itself had a 2x4 in place of one of its legs. What would qualify as the living room was a mix of colors with several stained and torn chairs and couches. The place had a comfortable feel about it, but the rundown nature was a bit alarming and Winter wondered how anyone could live in such an apartment. Still, she found the utilitarian chaos intriguing, almost liberating.

Winter wanted to be polite but found the apartment hard to praise. She searched for anything to compliment. She spotted a painting hung crookedly on the wall. It was far nicer than anything else in the apartment. "That painting is beautiful." Winter said.

Yang glanced away from the cabinets to look at it. She smiled sadly. "Ruby would appreciate that." She said. She tossed a box of teabags aside and started filling a kettle with water.

"Ruby?" Winter asked.

"Yep." Yang sighed. She put the kettle on the stove then turned around, looking at Winter. "That's a nice bracelet."

"It was Weiss' favorite necklace." Winter said.

Yang paused and looked Winter in the eyes. She saw profound sadness. "She had good taste." Yang said.

"She did." Winter confirmed.

The depressing turn the conversation had taken led to an awkward silence. Yang went back to making her pancakes. Winter returned to looking around the apartment. At least it was fairly clean. Well, clean in most senses. The upholstery that covered some of the furniture was disgustingly stained, but what could be cleaned clearly was. Still, the ceiling had worrying water spots and some of the wallpaper was beginning to separate from the walls. There was hardly any technology, not even a clock, just a tiny ancient television set. Winter could not see into any of the adjacent rooms, but she shuddered at the thought of what horrors they might hold.

Winter took a look at Yang. Conveniently she had her back turned so there would be no awkward questions. Aside from being well-endowed she was in good shape. Even in its disheveled state her long hair was quite impressive, reaching the base of her back. Her right arm was covered in a full sleeve of tattoos, a dragon wrapped around her arm with roses sprouting from it. The symbolism was lost on Winter but it was quite beautiful. Winter could not imagine how someone so attractive could end up with such horrible living conditions.

"Your name's Yang, right?" Winter asked. Yang nodded in confirmation. "Well...Yang...are you comfortable?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I mean...uh…" Winter was struggling to find a way to phrase her question that would not result in a punch. "I mean here. Do you like living here?"

"I've lived in worse." Yang shrugged.

"How?" Winter gasped.

"You've never slummed it, have you?" Yang laughed.

"Slummed it?" Winter asked.

"Oh boy, sheltered rich girl huh?" Yang said. She paused for a moment. "You know, you never told me your name."

"Winter." Winter replied.

"Winter?" Yang asked.

"Schnee." Winter answered.

"Schnee?" Yang gasped. "As in Schnee Development Corporation?!"

"Yes." Winter confirmed.

"Holy shit!" Yang exclaimed. "The cash makes sense now."

"I just wanted to help." Winter said.

"Well, let me help you understand my situation." Yang said.

"I didn't wish to offend." Winter said. She suddenly found herself on the defensive.

"You didn't." Yang said. "You just need to understand that most people have a much lower standard of living than you."

"I know that." Winter said. "I just...haven't really...God I don't want to sound ignorant."

"Winter, you are ignorant." Yang said. "But that's okay. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. I can forgive that. At least you have the awareness to realize your ignorance."

"I just...didn't know people lived like this...this...desperately." Winter struggled. "No one deserves this. It wasn't always this bad for you, was it?"

"No, it wasn't." Yang confirmed. "I used to live in a nice house, not a mansion, but a big enough house."

"What happened?" Winter asked.

"Cancer is expensive." Yang replied. "I spent every penny I had on my sister's treatments. Then I spent all the money I'd put away from my father's life insurance. It still wasn't enough so I sold the house. That wasn't enough so I got the job as a bouncer. Even with all that I'm still paying for it."

"That's terrible." Winter gasped.

"Life sucks Winter, for some more than others." Yang sighed. "We do what we can and live to the best of our ability regardless."

"But…" Winter tried to protest.

"I'm not the only poor person with no job and more bills than I could ever hope to pay." Yang cut her off.

"The no job part is my fault." Winter sighed.

"You're not the first person I've been too rough with." Yang admitted. "I'm not blameless in this."

"Come live with me." Winter blurted out.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Just until you get a job." Winter said. "It's the least I can do."

"That's a little forward." Yang laughed. "Shouldn't you take me to dinner first?"

"If you want I'll take you anywhere." Winter said. "My treat. Get anything you want."

"Oh Winter, you're precious." Yang said.

"What...oh." Winter said, realizing the joke.

"You're sweet but moving in is a big deal." Yang said. "We hardly know each other." Yang belatedly noticed how Winter was fiddling with the pendant on her wrist. Had she been doing it the entire time?

"There's plenty of room." Winter continued her pitch. You wouldn't have to worry about intruding. Just until you get back on your feet. You won't have to worry about rent or food. Please, let me help you."

Yang looked Winter in the eyes. She saw someone trying to atone, and not just for what had happened the night before. No, there was far more to it than that. "Okay Winter, I'll make you a deal." Yang said.

"Anything." Winter said.

"I'll let you help me if you let me help you." Yang continued. "I'll consider moving in with you if you come to a group therapy session with me."

"W-what?" Winter stammered.

Yang pulled a plastic yellow wallet out of her pocket. It looked fairly new but very cheap. She pulled out a business card and handed it to Winter. "A while back my uncle showed up for a visit." Yang explained. "He helped me out a bit, gave me some cash. When I said I've lived in worse I wasn't kidding. But the biggest help he gave me was convincing me I needed help. He told me about a therapist who helped him when he had PTSD. I gave it a shot, and it didn't go well at first, but she invited me to the group to see if that would work better. I was a bit scared in the beginning, but everyone opened up and told their stories, and that got me to open up too. It helped, having people to relate to, people who understood what I was going through. I've gone every week since. The next meeting is tonight."

"You want me to go and tell everyone about my sister's death?" Winter asked, her voice shaking with worry.

"That's up to you Winter." Yang said with a shrug. "I was in your shoes, and I wasn't at all comfortable with the idea, but trust me, you'll feel differently once you're there. If it helps, I'll be with you every step of the way."

"And if it doesn't help?" Winter asked. "If I can't open up? Then what?"

"You don't have to go again, and I'll still consider your offer." Yang replied. "I just want you to consider mine."

Winter thought for a moment. "I'll go." She declared. "But I can't promise more than that."

"That's all I'm asking." Yang said. She finished up making the pancakes, stacking them on a large plate. "Now, are you sure you don't want any pancakes?"

"Whoa, that's a lot of pancakes." Winter said, looking at the towering stack of fluffy golden-brown discs.

"Yeah...I spent years cooking for two and sometimes I just end up on autopilot." Yang laughed.

"I suppose I'll try a few." Winter said.

Yang smiled. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

Yang walked to the door. Just beyond the group therapy session was about to get underway. Glynda would usually wait for everyone to arrive before getting started, but Yang and Winter were already a little late. Winter stopped a few steps away. "Yang...I'm not sure I'm ready." Winter admitted.

"Neither was I the first time." Yang encouraged. "Come on, you've made it this far. Don't turn back now." Yang reached out her hand and looked Winter in the eyes.

Winter saw that she had two choices. She could head back down the stairs and keep running from her pain, or she could follow Yang into the room and start to face it. She knew the latter was the healthier option, but was also well aware that it was the more painful, at least in the short-term. She took a deep breath. "You're right." Winter said. "Lead on." She took Yang's hand.

Yang opened the door to reveal a rather spacious room. In the center was a semi-circular group of chairs, with more chairs stacked up off to the side. Nearby was a table with various refreshments. One chair, occupied by an older blonde woman, was facing in the opposite direction of the others. "Good evening Yang." The woman said. If she was annoyed by Yang's tardiness she did not show it.

"Hey, Glynda, I brought a plus one if that's alright." Yang said.

"That's perfectly alright." Glynda said. "All are welcome here. Hello miss?"

"Winter." Yang said.

"Welcome Winter, I'm Dr. Goodwitch." Glynda said. "But you can call me Glynda. Pull up a chair and we'll get started. Yang grabbed a pair of chairs off the stack and set them up on the edge of the semicircle. Glynda shifted her position to adjust to the updated configuration. "Just a few ground rules. There is no judgement, nothing said here leaves the room, and all participation is strictly voluntary. If at any point you feel uncomfortable, just say so." She glanced over toward the rest of the group, four women and one man. "You know how this works. Since we have a new member we'll go around, introduce ourselves and explain how we got here. Before we start, Winter, do you have any questions?"

"No ma'am." Winter said.

"I'll start us off." Glynda said. She adjusted her glasses. "As I've already said, I'm Dr. Glynda Goodwitch. I'm a psychologist and founded this group to help those dealing with the loss of a loved one. But enough business.

"Years ago I was a schoolteacher. My husband, James, was a soldier, a Colonel in Vale's army. We had been married for about 10 years when he was seriously wounded in an IED attack on his convoy. He lost his right arm and leg, was left paralyzed from the neck down, and suffered serious head trauma. When I was first informed I was shocked. As such a high-ranking officer he did not participate in combat operations, and I never thought something like this could happen to him.

"I was terrified that he might die, and I was relieved when I was told he would live. In the next few months I came to wish he _had_ died. He was left helpless, and not just from the paralysis. His mental capacity was severely diminished, somewhere on the level of an infant. My school's headmaster was kind enough to give me time off to take care of James, and I spent almost a year taking care of him. It was difficult, seeing someone I had loved so much in that state. Sometimes, when he would smile at me, I could almost believe that somewhere in there, the James I had married still lived, but in truth, he was long gone.

"About a year after he was wounded he finally died from the complications. The problem was I wasn't sad. I was relieved. At first I was able to tell myself I was relieved because his suffering was over, but then I began to wonder if it was really because _my_ suffering was over. I started to hate myself. I couldn't deal with the things I was feeling, so I started taking narcotics. Due to a mix-up, James had been prescribed powerful painkillers even though his spinal injury meant he felt no pain from his wounds. I ended up with a year's supply of some of the most potent painkillers on the market, and I started using them. Before I knew it I was addicted.

"One day I looked myself in the mirror and thought about what my life had become. I thought about the person I had turned into and I realized how disappointed James would have been. I decided there was no point in going forward. I opened up a fresh bottle of the painkillers and consumed the contents. Only after I had done it did I realize that I didn't want to die. I called an ambulance and induced vomiting as best I could. The doctors saved my life, but even then I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"While I was recovering in the hospital, the headmaster of my school came to visit. He was an older man named Ozpin, and he'd always been very supportive. He encouraged me to get the help I needed. I started therapy and eventually I was able to work out most of my problems. I was able to come to terms with what had happened. Rather than go back to teaching, I decided I wanted to help people who were suffering the same way I had. I went back to school, trained as a psychologist, and here I am. I've dedicated my life to making sure no one has to go through what I went through." She took a deep breath and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. She wiped away a few stray tears before replacing it. "Alright then. Pyrrha, go ahead."

"Alright." The tall redhead to Glynda's immediate right said. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos, Dr. Goodwitch's assistant. I act as her secretary and if patients need special care, like home visits or medication reminders, I usually handle that. I'm currently attending the University of Vale and assuming all goes well, I'll earn my doctorate in psychology in the spring." She looked a bit uneasy. "Unlike the others, I didn't lose someone. It's more like I found myself. I might be the first person Glynda helped as a psychologist."

"Stop, you're too kind." Glynda said.

"It's true though." Pyrrha insisted. "I met Dr. Goodwitch during my second semester as an undergraduate. She had to take some prerequisite courses before starting her doctoral program, and we ended up in a lot of the same classes. We both happened to be having difficulty with our housing situation at the time, so we shared an apartment. The reason for my housing trouble was a relationship I was in. I had been dating my boyfriend at the time for a few months, and he said he would move into an apartment with me. But when I rented the place, he backed out. I couldn't afford it on my own, so Glynda moved in to help share the cost. When I explained the situation she kept pushing the issue of my relationship.

"My boyfriend was a very nice guy, and I'm sure he cared about me, but there were problems. He had trouble with commitment, wasn't exactly reliable, and he could never bring himself to say 'I love you' even long after I had. We had been dating for months but we still hadn't even gotten past the basics. Glynda convinced me the relationship was a dead-end. After all, as nice as he was, would I really feel comfortable starting a family with someone like him? I've always had trouble with falling in love with the wrong people..."

"I think that's enough about your love life." Glynda suggested.

"Right, sorry." Pyrrha apologized. "Anyway, Dr. Goodwitch became something of a mentor to me. Even after she completed her doctorate we shared an apartment for a while, just until I could afford my own place. When she started her practice she brought me on as her assistant. I guess I'm something like a paid intern." She turned her focus to Winter. "I'll give you my cell number. If you want I can schedule you for a normal session with Dr. Goodwitch. If you need anything else I'd be happy to help you with that too."

"Thank you." Winter said.

"Okay, Velvet, you have the floor." Glynda said, gesturing toward the petite and meek-looking brunette beside Pyrrha.

Velvet took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them her face displayed a steely expression of calm.


	4. Stories

Chapter 4

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet introduced herself. "I'm a freelance photographer. Well...I actually work at a shop...well...it doesn't matter. Aside from Pyrrha and Glynda, I've been in the group longer than anyone. Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway, it happened about a year ago. I was dating a girl named Coco. She was my whole life. She was a fashion designer and we met through my photography. She was the first girlfriend I ever had, and one of my only friends. I've always been kind of shy and awkward, and Coco was the first person to really get me to come out of my shell.

"We had a good solid relationship, even if Coco was a bit forward and adventurous for me. She showed me a world I didn't even know existed. Not everything was perfect though. She earned a lot of money, but she always seemed to be short and I couldn't figure out why. Eventually I found out she was into drugs and threw most of her money away on the habit. I encouraged her to stop, and I'm sure she was trying, but she couldn't do it.

"One day I went out to do a photoshoot, leaving her at home. When I got back a few hours later she wasn't waiting on the couch like she usually was when I got home. I called her name but there was no response. I figured she'd gone out or something, but when I walked into the living room I saw her laying on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. There was drug stuff on the table. I rushed over but she wasn't breathing. I called an ambulance and tried CPR, but the overdose had killed her hours earlier." Velvet tried to go on but choked on her tears.

"Take your time." Glynda said.

Velvet took a moment to compose herself, wiped her face with a tissue, then continued. "When the paramedics arrived they did some quick checks of Coco and knew she was gone. They covered her and I knew what it meant. I started screaming, crying uncontrollably. I threw myself on her body and wouldn't let go. When the medics pried me off I grabbed a knife and was about to cut my wrists, but they stopped me. There were police there too because I'd told them about the drugs. They helped the paramedics subdue me, and took me to the hospital's psych ward.

"Glynda happened to be volunteering at the hospital that day, as she does a lot of the time, and she came to see me. It turns out I went to the school where she had taught. We started talking about Coco, about me, about what I was feeling. I cried a lot, but I somehow felt a little better. We scheduled a session and I started seeing her for regular therapy. After a few sessions she invited me to the group and I've been coming ever since."

"Thank you Velvet." Glynda said. She directed her focus to the amber-eyed girl beside Velvet. "Blake, you're up."

"Okay, I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake said. "When I first started college, I made some very poor decisions. I ended up running with a bad crowd, and I got into drugs. One night I was in this back alley looking to score some. An argument started between the dealer and one of his customers. Both had their friends get involved and out came the guns. Suddenly I was in the middle of a shootout. I just froze, standing there as bullets whizzed past me. I was sure it was the end. Then this guy came out of nowhere, tackled me, and covered me with his body.

"When the shooting stopped I was still in shock. The guy got up and introduced himself: Adam. He was handsome and had this aura about him. Plus he'd just saved my life. He suggested we go get something to drink to calm my nerves. We went to a bar and he picked up the tab. That was our first date. One thing led to another, I moved in with him and quit school. When we were first going out he bought me drugs, which was good because I couldn't afford them, but as time went on he actually helped me quit. I felt like he'd saved me again. But then things started to change. I found out he was in a gang, high ranking too. Without the drugs I was more independent and harder to control, and he didn't like that. Looking back I realize it was an abusive relationship, but at the time I didn't see it because he never hit me. He just manipulated me.

"Eventually it got to the point where I only stayed because I was afraid of him. I knew that if I tried to leave, Adam or someone from his gang would track me down. So I stayed. I never even tried to leave. Once I had loved him, and I was fooling myself into thinking I might love him again. Then, one night, I was in our apartment alone, drinking. There was a knock at the door. I figured Adam forgot his key or something, but when I looked through the peephole I saw two cops. I was so happy. Whatever the reason Adam was going down and I was finally going to be free.

"I opened the door and I was surprised that the cops didn't present a search warrant or anything. They asked if I knew Adam and I admitted that I was his girlfriend. They asked if they could come in and I consented, leading them to the living room. They suggested I sit down. They told me Adam was dead, shot and stabbed, some sort of gang deal gone wrong. They wanted me to come identify the body. I felt like it was too good to be true. Adam wasn't just out of my life, he was gone for good. I went to the morgue with the cops and identified the body. I was so happy when I saw it. I was free, finally free!

"For a few days I felt really great. It was like I had a new lease on life. Then the doubts started to creep in. I began to realize just how far off the rails I had gone, how low I'd sunk. Adam had manipulated me for a long time, but I let him do it. I was too much of a coward to stand up to him. Then I was happy when he died. I loved him once, he saved my life, and now I was happy to see him dead. I felt like a horrible person. So I decided to kill myself. I cut my wrists but then I had a change of heart. I called an ambulance and I was taken to the hospital. I almost bled to death but they saved me.

"Now the fact that I had tried to kill myself was weighing on me. What was wrong with me? But then after a few days in the hospital Glynda showed up. She'd heard my story from another psychologist and wanted to help me. We talked for a bit, and I did want the help, but I knew I couldn't afford regular sessions. So Glynda gave me the info about the group. I started coming pretty regularly and I started to feel better. I was only a few classes away from an Associate Degree, so I went back to school and got it. Now I'm a librarian. Once I had some income I was able to start regular therapy, and combined with the group meetings I feel like I finally have my life on track." She smiled wryly and shook her head. "Well, that's my story."

"Nora, if you'd please." Glynda said, gesturing toward the diminutive ginger seated beside Blake.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Nora said with a cheerfulness that did not at all fit the setting. "Well, it all started a few months ago. My husband Ren was meditating in his dojo." She told the story as if she were reading it from a storybook. "Suddenly, seven ninjas attacked!"

"I thought it was six ninjas?" The blonde man cut in.

"Then you haven't been listening monkey-boy!" Nora exclaimed. "He drew his katana and cut the ninjas to pieces. His enemies lie dead before him but Ren had been cut by a poisoned dagger! Soon he would surely die. He dragged himself to me, and with his dying breaths begged that I find the person responsible for his death and bring him to justice! That's why I'm here, looking for leads. I'm close, I just know it!"

"Well, thank you Nora." Glynda sighed. Beside her Pyrrha shook her head, looking subtly disappointed but not surprised.

Winter was beyond confused. She shot Yang a look as if to say "what the hell was that" but Yang just shrugged.

"You're welcome!" Nora said happily.

"Alright, it's your turn Sun." Glynda said to the blonde man.

"I'm Sun Wukong." Sun said. He was wearing a button-up shirt that was for some reason unbuttoned, showing off his chiseled abs. "I run a parkour gym. Winter, if you're interested, there are discounts for new members."

"No thank you." Winter said.

"Suit yourself, you're missing out on a great deal." Sun shrugged. "Anyway, I founded the business with my best friend Neptune. We'd been friends since we were kids and we were really close. I'm talking closer than brothers. We both saved up money from our jobs to start the gym, and when we got started he handled the business side while I did the instruction. He was in good shape for a nerd but a bit clumsy, so parkour wasn't really his thing. He'd still help out sometimes though, but mostly he just made sure the bills got paid.

"Well, even though the gym kept us really busy, we still hung out a lot. We went to lots of parties, and I'm talking crazy parties. I could tell he wasn't that social, but he went for me. Awesome wingman that guy. So we went to this party out in the woods. There was a big bonfire, lots of booze, sexy ladies, that whole nine yards. We're both pretty drunk and he says he's going to go take a piss. There was this little stream nearby so he walked over that way and disappeared into the woods." Sun's tone suddenly turned serious. "The problem was he never came back. After about an hour of waiting I got a little worried. Still, I figured the worst that could have happened was he got a little lost."

"I went into the woods to look for him, following the path to the stream. The ground sloped down toward the water, and that's when I saw him. He wasn't moving, laying face down. I ran over and pulled him up but he wasn't breathing. I'm CPR trained for my job so I tried to revive him but it was no use. It turns out he tripped and hit his head, knocking him out. Then he fell face down into like three inches of water. It wasn't much but it was enough to drown him.

"I felt really terrible, you know? And it wasn't just grief. He was only at that party because of me. I closed the gym for a few weeks, and I still wasn't right when I reopened it. One of my students noticed how bad a shape I was in and he gave my Glynda's info. I started doing sessions, started attending the group, and here I am. I feel a lot better, but it still hurts. With time though, I think I might be able to come to terms with it."

"That's the right attitude." Glynda said. "Keep at it and you can overcome this." Sun nodded.

"I guess I'm next." Yang said with a quick glance toward Winter. "You already know me, but for the sake of formalities, I'm Yang Xiao-Long. I'm currently unemployed, which is not going to help my already desperate financial situation." Winter groaned but Yang kept smiling. It was in good fun. "Anyway, I lost my sister Ruby. She was diagnosed with cancer almost two years ago. She hung on until a few months ago. Her mother had died of the same cancer when we were both little. Then our father died in a car accident when we were in our teens.

"As much as she was my sister, Ruby was like a daughter to me. I was pretty much the only parent she had. When she was diagnosed they said she wouldn't survive, but I wouldn't accept that. I took her to all the experts, and I even moved to Vale from our home on Patch so she could get the best treatment possible. I ended up having to sell our house to pay for the treatments anyway. I couldn't even afford an apartment, so I slept in her hospital room. I gave everything I had, but in the end it wasn't enough.

"Everyone knew she was close to death, Ruby included. Then one night she went into cardiac arrest. The doctors asked me if they should try to resuscitate her. I told them not to because I didn't want her to suffer anymore. She was in so much pain." Tears rolled down Yang's cheeks. "But it was my decision that she would die then, and I could never forgive myself for giving up like that. I never even got to say goodbye. I just gave the okay to give up and she died right in front of me. She was my whole world, my everything, and I just told them to let her die." Yang continued crying, now too much to speak.

"Take your time." Glynda said. "If you can't continue it's alright."

"No, I'll finish this." Yang said. She drew her arm across her face to wipe away the tears, but they were immediately replaced by fresh ones. "I had my shitty job as a bouncer and an apartment not fit for human habitation. That was it. I had no one. Then out of the blue my Uncle Qrow showed up. He told me about Glynda, who had helped him with PTSD after he was discharged from the army. So I scheduled a session. Our first one went terribly, but she invited me to group and I kept trying. I'm still not where I need to be, but any place is better than where I was. Now at least I have hope."

Winter looked over at Yang and saw the emotion in her face, the crushing pain of loss but also the slightest glimmer of hope. She had a newfound respect for the tattooed, buxom blonde who had punched her in the face. Despite their differences, perhaps they were more alike than Winter had realized. "Well, Winter, we've told our stories." Glynda said. "If you're not comfortable you don't have to, but we would very much like to hear yours."

"I suppose it's only fair." Winter said, her voice shaky with nerves. "You opened up to me, I should open up to you." She took a deep breath. Before she could speak she realized her eyes were tearing up. All the icy calm her father had drilled into her counted for nothing now. "I'm...I'm Winter Schnee." There was a noticeable change in Nora's expression when Winter said that, but she had no idea what to make of it. "I'm a manager at the Schnee Development Corporation. I've taken a leave of absence to grieve. My...um...my sister Weiss...passed away a few weeks ago."

Winter broke down sobbing. "It's alright." Yang said. She started rubbing Winter's back. "It's alright."

"It's not alright." Winter sobbed. "I'm supposed to be above such displays of emotion."

"No one is supposed to be above emotion." Glynda countered. "Emotions are part of who we are. Without them we can't function, and without them we can't heal. Hiding them isn't strength, it's a sign of weakness. Embrace your emotions. Only then can you begin to overcome the pain."

Winter took a few seconds, struggling to calm down. She failed but decided to go on with her story regardless. "Weiss and I had been to a board meeting at my father's request. It ran late and by the time we were heading home it was almost midnight. I was tired, but I decided I was good to drive. I wasn't. I drifted off to sleep, and when I woke up, I panicked and crashed the car into a tree. The dashboard was crushed into Weiss. She was in so much pain. She was so scared." Winter took another moment to compose herself, getting back to the point where she could speak again.

"Winter, you don't have to…" Glynda started.

"No, I do." Winter cut her off. "I couldn't see it but my sister's legs were crushed. She bled out fast, before I even realized she was dying. She died and it was my fault."

"We don't assign blame here." Glynda said. "Her death was no one's fault, certainly not yours."

"I wish I could believe you." Winter wept. "Everything reminded me of her, the pictures, the stuff, even the snow on the ground. I had to get away, so I came to Vale. I figured the new sights and experiences would get my mind off her but it didn't work. When I close my eyes I still see here there, terrified and dying right in front of me. I tried drinking, but that was a temporary fix at best. I just...don't know what to do, for the first time in my life."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Glynda encouraged.

"And we'll be here to help you." Yang added.

"Thank you." Winter said. "May I have a tissue?" Velvet helpfully produced one and handed it down the line to Winter.

"I know this is hard, but you never said how you ended up here, at this meeting." Pyrrha observed.

"Yes, if you don't mind telling us." Glynda said.

"Well, it's going to sound insane." Winter said. She remember Nora's story and realized she could not match that level of insanity if she tried. "Anyway, I got really drunk, called Yang a bimbo and she punched me. She was fired as a result, and I felt terrible. So I went to her apartment to apologize and offer some cash. We got to talking, found out we both lost our sisters, and she invited me to the group."

"She wants to bang you." Sun said.

"Sun!" Glynda exclaimed.

"Yang around pretty girls is like a kid in a candy store." Blake added.

"Blake!" Glynda shouted.

"Nora!" Nora yelled, leaping to her feet in the middle of the semicircle.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Pyrrha said. "Come on Nora." Nora shrugged and sat back down in her chair.

Winter looked at Yang. "I deny nothing." Yang said with a smile. "But I do genuinely want you to get the help you need. I don't want someone else to end up like me. I hit rock bottom, and I could tell just from the little time we spent together that you were on your way there too."

"Thank you...I think." Winter said.

"Well, thank you very much for telling your story." Glynda said. "That was very brave and it's a big step on the road to recovery. Thanks to the rest of you as well." Glynda took a deep breath. "Now, does anyone have anything you'd like to discuss?"


	5. Good Riddance

Chapter 5

"As Winter said I'm out of a job." Yang said. "I don't suppose any of you could help with that." She was met with silence and head shakes. "It was worth a shot." She shrugged.

"Anything else?" Glynda asked.

"Well my nightmares…" Velvet started. "No, I don't want to be a downer with a new person here."

"We just told the stories of how our loved ones died." Glynda said. "I don't think you have to worry about being a downer."

"Oh...okay." Velvet said. "It's actually good news too I suppose. My nightmares have been less frequent lately."

"Why don't you explain them for Winter?" Glynda suggested. "As long as you're comfortable with that."

"It's fine." Velvet said. "I already described Coco's death. I have a recurring nightmare where I relive it. There were times when I'd have the dream almost every night, but I've only had it once in the last week."

"That's good." Glynda encouraged. "You're making progress."

"And I don't have to wake up to her screaming." Blake laughed. Winter gave her a curious look. "Oh, yeah, we share an apartment. Our jobs aren't the best paying and it helps to split the cost."

"Anyone else?" Glynda asked. No takers. "Alright. Winter, this is the freeform part where we socialize or just hang out. It's a good chance to get to know everyone."

"Not everyone." Pyrrha said. "I have an exam coming up and I've got a study session with a few classmates, so I have to go." She got up and picked up her bag from under her seat. "Ready to go Nora?"

"Do I have to?" Nora groaned. "I want to hang out with Sun."

"You know what I'm going to say." Pyrrha said.

"Okay." Nora sighed, making an exaggerated gesture of it. She got up and headed for the door. "See you next week!"

"We'll play something later." Sun said with a wave.

Pyrrha followed, stopping at the door. "It was nice meeting you Winter." She said. "Bye everyone." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

"So...are they...a couple?" Winter asked.

"No." Blake replied. "Pyrrha drives Nora here."

"In her capacity as my assistant, she periodically checks on Nora and ensures she's taking her medication." Glynda explained. "Nora isn't allowed to drive and Pyrrha doesn't like the idea of her walking home or taking public transportation."

"They could probably be a couple though." Sun added. "They're good friends for sure. But Nora can be a bit...strange sometimes."

"Speaking of which, what was the deal with her story?" Winter asked. "It's obviously not true."

"I've been Nora's therapist for quite some time." Glynda said. "She's had...great difficulty dealing with her husband's passing. Her wild story is one of the ways she copes. I encouraged her to attend this group because she was very isolated, but she's not quite ready to face what happened. I know the truth, and when she's ready, she'll tell everyone else as well." She sighed. "I'm always hoping it will be time."

"She hasn't even told me and we're pretty good friends." Sun said. "We don't see each other much outside of the group but we play lots of video games together."

"If I had the cash I'd join you." Yang said.

"Sounds like fun." Winter added. She turned to Velvet. "Velvet, you mentioned you work in a shop. What kind?"

"Uh...I uh...lingerie." Velvet said in an embarrassed whisper.

"Can you tell she's shy?" Blake laughed. "Come on Velvet, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's actually a pretty classy place."

"Way out of my price range." Yang said.

"And it's not like you're there to model the goods." Blake continued.

"Not that she couldn't." Yang teased.

Velvet blushed brightly. "Come on guys, stop it." She said.

"Alright, that's enough teasing." Glynda stepped in. "So, Winter, what do you think of our little group?"

"I think what you're doing here is wonderful." Winter replied. "I feel like you've already helped me and I think I'll be back. I suppose I should schedule a private session as well."

"Only if you want to." Glynda said.

"If it might help, it's worth a try." Winter said.

* * *

After chatting for a bit the group broke up. Winter offered to treat Yang to dinner and she readily agreed, having nothing but pancakes to eat at home. Winter picked out a seaside steak place that looked upscale, though it turned out to be a bit less so once they got inside. Yang did not care, it was far better than pancakes. It was after the peak hours for dinner so the pair were seated almost immediately, stashed in a booth by a window that overlooked the ocean. Not that they could see it in the dark of night. They ordered food and drinks - wine for Winter and beer for Yang - then settled in to wait.

After their drinks arrived Yang pulled out her wallet. After searching through it for a second she pulled out a folded and wrinkled picture. It featured Yang beside a petite girl with black and red hair, both smiling. "That's Ruby." Yang said, handing the picture to Winter.

"She's beautiful." Winter said.

"Ha, she would have found that funny." Yang laughed. "She was a tomboy at heart."

Winter sighed. "Weiss went through a phase like that." She said.

"I'm imagining you with a pixie cut, and it's doing strange things to my body." Yang said.

"Father was furious." Winter continued.

"I get the feeling he usually was." Yang said.

"You have no idea." Winter sighed, shaking her head.

"I was goth for a while and Ruby took after me." Yang said. "I dropped the aesthetic after the 'septum incident' but Ruby kept it and made it her own."

"Septum incident?" Winter asked.

"I was...a little overzealous with my piercings." Yang said. "The septum was a bridge too far."

"I used to have a lot of piercings too." Winter admitted. "My rebellious phase."

"You don't seem like the type at all." Yang observed.

"When I went to college it was the first time I had some freedom from Father." Winter explained. "I hung out with art students, got into some crazy stuff. Then Father found out and threatened to cut me off. That straightened me out real quick."

"What kind of crazy stuff?" Yang asked.

"Oh, the usual." Winter replied. "Drugs, sexual experimentation, learned to tattoo, got pretty good with knives…"

"Unbelievable…" Yang gasped.

"And now I'm a top executive at the world's largest corporation." Winter said with a smile.

"So what brings a top executive from Atlas all the way to Vale?" Yang asked.

"I needed to get away." Winter answered. "Everything there reminded me."

"Of...your sister, right?" Yang said. "But why Vale?"

"There's no snow here." Winter replied. "Weiss loved it, despite her poor circulation. I think of her whenever I see it."

"Ruby loved the snow too." Yang said. "We would make snowman families and snow angels. Then she would spend the night in my bed shivering because she usually forgot to bundle up."

"It snows in Vale?" Winter asked.

"This was back when I lived on Patch." Yang answered. "Before Ruby got sick."

"Oh yeah...you mentioned that…" Winter sighed. "I've never been to Patch, though I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"I might go back there one day, once I've got the cash." Yang said. "I've been meaning to visit Summer. I used to go with Ruby all the time when we were young."

"Summer?" Winter asked.

"Ruby's mother." Yang replied. "Only woman I ever called my mother."

"Oh…" Winter trailed off.

"Yeah." Yang said.

"My mother died too." Winter said.

"Cancer?" Yang asked.

"Childbirth...Weiss…" Winter said.

"The world really likes to screw over our families." Yang observed.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Winter agreed.

"This turned into quite possibly the saddest conversation of all time." Yang said, forcing a laugh.

"It sure did." Winter said, shaking her head.

"Why is our food taking so long?" Yang asked. It was a way to change the subject as much as a legitimate complaint.

"It's not even busy tonight." Winter complained.

* * *

Eventually their food did show up, along with profuse apologies from the staff. Apparently they were having some issues in the kitchen. The food was quite good, worth the wait. Winter picked up the tab, Yang joking that she would help if she had any money. After a short wait their car arrived and the pair climbed in the back.

"So, have you considered my offer?" Winter asked.

"Oh...I think...I'm not sure." Yang said. "It's a big decision. You held up your end of the bargain so I'll certainly think it through."

"You don't need to feel obligated." Winter said. "Going to the group turned out to be very helpful. Thank you for that."

"Not a problem." Yang said. "Tell you what, drop me off at my place and come back in the morning. I'll have an answer for you then."

"That sounds good." Winter agreed.

* * *

After being dropped off Yang made her way to her apartment, traversing the dilapidated stairway and halls. She entered her tiny abode and sat on the wobbly chair. She looked at the couch, stained and falling apart. The ancient TV. The table with its charming 2x4 leg. She rocked the beat up chair back and forth, listening to it creak. Yang looked at Ruby's painting and smiled. She had her answer.

* * *

Winter entered Yang's apartment building while the hired car waited outside. She made her way through the building as she had the day before, but with none of the anxiety. She stepped up to Yang's door and knocked. Almost immediately it opened. "Let's get the hell out of here." Yang said. She had a single duffle bag in one hand and Ruby's painting under her other arm. "I don't know what I was thinking. Of course I should move in with you."

"I'm glad but hold up a second." Winter said. "That's all you're bringing?" She gestured into the apartment and stepped inside with Yang. "One bag? I take more than that for a weekend vacation."

"Winter, it contains everything I have." Yang sighed. "All my clothes, my toiletries, important papers, everything."

"Oh…" Winter said. "You don't want to keep any of the furniture? I hired a van just in case."

"You're living in what I can only imagine is a luxury house with artsy furniture and state-of-the-art everything." Yang said. "All I have is what other people put on the curb as garbage."

Winter fixed her gaze on one object. "We're keeping this." She said, pointing to the kitchen table.

"You want to keep that?" Yang gasped. "You're kidding right? It's got a 2x4 for a leg! The top is all scratched up! I don't even want it!"

"It's got character." Winter said with a smile. "It's going to look great in the kitchen."

"No offense, but you're completely insane." Yang said.

"I did ask someone who punched me unconscious to move in with me, so the evidence is really piling up." Winter laughed. "We'll take your stuff down to the van then come back for the table."

"You're the boss." Yang shrugged. She loaded her bag and the painting into the van before returning to the apartment, then helped Winter carry table down. It just fit in the van when laid on its side. Yang did not understand Winter's fascination with it. The van driver looked perplexed as well. "That's everything." Yang said. "My life in a van." She stood beside the vehicle and took one last look at the apartment building. "Good riddance."

* * *

The van rolled down a long drive, stopping beside a modern-looking white house with many large windows. The driver carried Yang's bag and painting into the house while Yang and Winter lugged the table in. Winter tipped the driver and he departed, leaving Yang and Winter behind. "Well, this is my place." Winter said as she and Yang put the table down just inside the door. "What do you think?"

Yang looked around. It was a single story with a back porch and big windows overlooking a white sand beach and the sea beyond. The floor was black marble, as were the countertops in the kitchen area of the main room. That main room included a fireplace, living room, dining room, and kitchen all in one space unbroken by walls. It made the place feel huge. The tables were black and the chairs and couch were white, all sporting very modern and relatively minimalistic designs. The kitchen was full of state-of-the-art appliances, and the living room had a huge flat-screen TV. Black and white curtains flanked the windows, but given the view and seclusion of the location, Yang could not imagine a reason to close them. "It's...huge." Yang said. "It looked big on the outside but the inside seems somehow bigger."

"What about the decor?" Winter asked.

"It...uh…" Yang struggled.

"Sterile?" Winter said.

"I was going to say too fancy for me to appreciate, but you have a point." Yang admitted.

"That's why I wanted the table." Winter explained. "It'll add some character and a little bit of chaos this place sorely needs."

"Chaos is normally a bad thing." Yang said.

"When you've lived a life as controlled and regimented as mine, chaos is refreshing." Winter laughed. She pointed to the dining table. "There, we'll put it there."

"That's a beautiful table though." Yang gasped. "You're not going to throw it out are you?"

"No, of course not." Winter said. "The patio needs a table and that should fit the bill."

"You'll probably need to put some sealer on it to survive the weather." Yang suggested. Winter gave her a confused look. "You don't do your own home improvement, got it. We can go to the store and I'll show you what you need."

"Thanks." Winter said. "I'll apply it myself. I'm not having you move in to be a servant."

"I'll still help out." Yang said. She started walking around, opening the doors and peeking into the side rooms. There was a large bedroom, probably Winter's, with a King-sized bed and attached bathroom. There was another bedroom with a twin bed that Yang assumed would be her own. The bathroom attached to the main room had marble floors and walls plus a huge glass and marble shower with multiple adjustable shower heads. One room in the corner was filled with computer equipment - a desktop, a laptop, and a printer - and Yang guessed it was the business center. There was a big walk-in closet already partly full of Winter's clothes, and beside it was the laundry room with a high-tech washer and dryer. Out the back door there was a deck that wrapped around the side of the house with steps down to the beach. It was like something out of a magazine, and Yang was about to put her shitty table in the middle of it. "This place has everything."

"Unfortunately I don't know how to use half of it." Winter admitted. She and Yang moved the fancy dining room table out to the patio and headed back inside. "I've never washed my clothes or really cooked."

"You've never cooked?" Yang asked.

"I can make a mean salad, but other than that microwave meals are it for me." Winter said. She and Yang maneuvered the beat-up table into position. It looked entirely out of place but when Winter stepped back and took it in she had a big smile on her face. "In Atlas I had a chef, and when I was in college I usually had take-out or ramen."

"Well, I can cook." Yang said. "Having all this equipment is going to be incredible."

"I look forward to trying it." Winter said. Yang went and tossed her bag into the smaller bedroom, placing Ruby's painting on the floor beside the door. "We'll find a nice place to hang that up."

"There was a spot on the wall in the bedroom where it could go." Yang said. She joined Winter on the couch.

"I was thinking we could put it in the main room." Winter said. "It's quite beautiful."

"Ruby would be thrilled to hear you say that." Yang said.

"Did she paint anything else?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, she did." Yang said with a pained look on her face. "But I had to sell it all for her treatments. That painting was my favorite and I just couldn't part with it. It was Ruby's favorite too." She wiped away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek. "Just one of my many regrets."

"Do you remember who bought them?" Winter asked.

"Not by name." Yang replied. "It was just a yard sale."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Winter said.

"I know what you're trying to do." Yang said, turning to face Winter. "I appreciate it, I really do. But this is a problem money can't fix."

"I know...it's just…" Winter sighed. "You deserve to have them."

"I can't have everything." Yang said. She smiled. "I should be happy now. I just moved into a beautiful new house. It might only be temporary, but it's a huge improvement."

"We should go shopping." Winter suggested. "I haven't had a chance and the fridge is pretty empty."

"Yeah, but let's wait until tomorrow." Yang said. "I'm exhausted."

"From carrying the table?" Winter asked. It was not _that_ heavy.

"No, I just didn't really sleep last night." Yang explained. "My body is still used to being up late for my job. Being excited about the move didn't help either. I just want to get some rest. And that bed looks incredibly comfortable."

"Alright, sleep well." Winter said.

"I can't imagine I won't." Yang laughed. "In my apartment I didn't even have a bed, just a mattress on the floor. This place is like heaven by comparison." Yang walked into her bedroom and took a quick look around. The curtains were drawn and with the lights off it was dark. The bed had several layers of covers on it, and Yang almost felt bad when she peeled most off onto the floor to just sleep with a sheet. The mattress was impossibly comfortable, like laying on a cloud. And the pillows were somehow both soft and firm at once. Yang had never experienced such luxury and she was asleep in minutes.


	6. A New Home

Chapter 6

Yang woke up. She was confused. It was quiet. She was comfortable. Where was she? Certainly not in her apartment. Then she remembered. Winter's house. It was paradise. She looked at clock on the dresser. It was already mid-afternoon. She should probably get up. But the bed was so comfortable. Yang just lie there for almost half an hour, enjoying the luxurious softness of the bed. Then, reluctantly, she forced herself to get up. She grabbed a few things from her bag and exited the bedroom into the bright light of the main room. Her eyes adjusted in seconds and she spotted Winter sitting on the couch watching television, some business news channel. "I'm up." Yang said. "I'm just going to shower."

"Sleep well?" Winter asked, not turning around.

"Better than I have in a long time." Yang replied. She headed into the bathroom, placed her toothbrush and toothpaste on the edge of the sink, then placed her razor and bottle of shampoo on a shelf in the shower. Yang had allowed herself few luxuries, but good shampoo was one of them. She undressed and checked the temperature before stepping into the shower. She set which shower heads would be used and adjusted the angles. Then she just stood there for a long time, letting the water run over her. It was so relaxing, being able to take a shower without being crammed into a too-small space or having to worry about the hot water suddenly running out. After just enjoying it for a while Yang washed up then turned off the water. She stepped out, toweled off, then blow-dried her hair.

Yang brushed her teeth, did her hair, and wrapped a towel around herself before exiting the bathroom. "Everything alright?" Winter asked. "You were in there for a long time."

"I was just enjoying it." Yang said. "I haven't taken a really relaxing shower since I lived on Patch. This place is just incredible."

"I'm glad you like it." Winter said. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm kind of hungry, but there's nothing here." Yang replied as she searched the refrigerator and cabinets.

"We could go out somewhere." Winter suggested.

"Nah, I'd rather settle in." Yang said. "We could order delivery. There's this Mistrali place I really like that I haven't been able to afford for a while. Their menu is actually one of the few papers I brought with me."

"That sounds good to me." Winter said. "Just bring me the menu and I'll take a look." Yang ducked into her bedroom, grabbed the paper and brought it to Winter, sitting on the couch beside her. Winter looked over. "Yang, put some clothes on." Yang was still just wrapped in a towel.

"Do I have to?" Yang groaned.

"You don't have to, but I'd greatly appreciate it if you did." Winter replied as she looked over the menu.

"Fine." Yang sighed. She got up and headed back into her room, emerging a few minutes later fully clothed. "Decide what you want?"

"Yes...I think." Winter replied. "I'm open to suggestions though."

"Everything's good." Yang said. "Just let me know what you want and I'll call it in."

Yang got a big meal of pasta and chicken while Winter had seafood. Winter found the food quite good, somewhat reminiscent of take-out she had eaten while away at college. Yang consumed her food so quickly Winter had a hard time believing she could have tasted any of it. After dinner Winter was at a loss. Back home she would still be working, even if she were not _at_ work. Now she was on vacation and had nothing to do. During the day she had tried to occupy herself by watching the news but it was becoming stale and repetitive. Yang helpfully introduced Winter to a few decent sitcoms. After watching television for a while Winter headed to sleep. Yang stayed up for a little longer, watching some late night talk shows, before she too retired for the night.

* * *

Winter woke up mid-morning. She dragged herself out of bed, put on a robe and staggered out of her bedroom. Something smelled good. She was vaguely aware of Yang walking around. Still half-asleep, Winter stumbled over to the coffee maker, fumbling with the single-serve cups. Then there were hands on her shoulders. "Don't bother sleepy head, I already made you some." Yang said. Winter dropped the little plastic cups and Yang guided her to a chair beside the old table. Yang pulled the chair out and Winter plopped down, briefly putting her head down on the table.

"Morning...tired…" Winter groaned. "Need coffee."

"And here it is." Yang said. Winter lifted her head just as Yang placed a mug and plate before her. The mug contained some sort of coffee and Winter did not care what, taking a sip of the dark warm liquid. Good enough, maybe a little too much sugar. On the plate were a few pieces of toast, along with a knife and some bits of butter cut off a stick. "Thanks."

"No problem." Yang said, taking a seat across from her with coffee and toast of her own. "I would have made more but all you had was bread."

Winter yawned and stretched. "We'll go shopping today." She said. "We need to get you some clothes anyway."

"Clothes?" Yang asked.

"Yes, clothes." Winter confirmed with another yawn. "I'm going to help you find a job. At some point you're going to have an interview and you'll need to look the part."

"That makes sense." Yang shrugged. "I do only have like three outfits and none of them are really business appropriate."

* * *

The shopping center was crowded. Pyrrha had to park her car some distance away from the grocery store. She and Nora got out and started walking toward their destination. Nora skipped along, gazing in the shop windows as they passed. In front of a lingerie shop Nora came to a stop. "See something you want?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not for me." Nora replied. "You should get that." Nora pointed to a set of lingerie on a dummy, a red, lacy, revealing number.

"I don't know Nora, I don't think I have the body for it." Pyrrha sighed.

"Nonsense." Nora said. "It would look great on you!"

"Nora!" A familiar voice called from nearby.

Nora looked up and spotted Yang. "Yang!" Nora exclaimed. She rushed straight for her friend with Pyrrha a few steps behind, just trying to keep up.

Yang braced herself for the inevitable impact just before Nora slammed into her, immediately wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Hey Nora, it's good to see you too." Yang said.

"What are you doing here?" Nora asked as Pyrrha arrived on the scene.

"Just grocery shopping." Yang replied. "Winter's house is empty. I saw a pink puffy vest bouncing around and I knew it was you."

"Winter's house?" Pyrrha said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh yeah, I'm moving in until I find a job." Yang explained.

"I hadn't thought to buy food." Winter laughed. "I haven't lived on my own in a long time."

"Come on!" Nora exclaimed, grabbing Yang's arm. "Let's pick some stuff out. Pyrrha doesn't let me have snacks."

"That's a good idea." Pyrrha said. "You can go with Yang while I grab some things."

"I'd hate for you to be alone…" Yang started.

"I'll accompany Pyrrha, if that's alright with both of you." Winter offered.

"Sounds good." Yang said. "Want me to get anything in particular?"

"No, just get whatever you want, and don't worry about overspending, that's no issue." Winter said. "If anything interests me I'll grab it myself."

"Alright Nora, let's go." Yang said as she grabbed a shopping trolley. Nora grabbed a basket and bounced along beside her as they disappeared into the store.

"Shall we?" Pyrrha asked, gesturing toward the store.

"I wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Winter said. She and Pyrrha grabbed trolleys and headed inside.

Winter and Pyrrha wound up and down the aisles, occasionally grabbing something. "So, what's it like living with Yang?" Pyrrha asked.

"She only moved in yesterday, so I'm not really sure." Winter replied. "After she showered she walked around the place in nothing but a towel for a while. That was interesting." Pyrrha blushed brightly. "Oh that's nothing. College was much worse."

"Do I even want to know?" Pyrrha asked.

"Probably not." Winter laughed. "So you're helping Nora with her shopping?"

"Yes." Pyrrha replied. "She can't drive, and she would probably just buy junk food anyway. I enjoy our little trips. Nora can be a handful but she's fun to hang out with."

"I get the feeling the same could be said about Yang, but for different reasons." Winter said. "It's nice of you to take care of Nora like this."

"It's my job." Pyrrha shrugged. "Someone needs to make sure she's taking her medication and taking care of herself. Plus we've become good friends."

"We're back!" Nora shouted as she and Yang approached. Without realizing it Winter and Pyrrha had wound themselves through almost the entire store. Yang's trolley was filled with fruits and vegetables, various meats, noodles and pasta, and all manner of spices and other ingredients. The composition of Pyrrha's was much the same, albeit on a smaller scale. Winter had nothing but salad ingredients and frozen dinners. Nora's basket was filled with snacks.

"That's what you're getting?" Yang asked, gesturing towards Winter's trolley.

"This is what I would normally get." Winter shrugged.

"How do you keep your figure with this diet?" Yang asked.

"In Atlas I have a personal chef who make meals based on my nutritionist's suggestions." Winter replied.

"And in college?" Yang pressed.

"Volleyball, fencing and sex." Winter answered.

"Fencing?" Yang said.

"Sex?" Pyrrha gasped. Winter just shrugged. "Uh...volleyball though. I played in college. We won the national championship my senior year."

"Well, you must have played much more seriously than I did." Winter said. "It was just intramurals for me, more a hobby than a sport."

"I haven't played since gym class in primary school." Yang added.

"We should have a match sometime." Pyrrha laughed.

"I live on the beach." Winter said. "I can pick up some equipment."

"Oh...you don't have to...I was just joking." Pyrrha said.

"Maybe one day I'll actually do it." Winter laughed. "So, should we head for the checkout?"

"I'm all done." Yang said.

"Me too." Pyrrha added.

"Alright then." Winter said. "I can pick up the bill for you two as well."

"No!" Nora shouted. "I can pay myself!" She grabbed Pyrrha's trolley and headed toward the checkout lines.

"Uh...what was that about?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Pyrrha admitted. "You know how Nora can be sometimes. She's probably just getting impatient. I hope you're not offended."

"No, of course not." Winter said. "I probably just came across as condescending, implying she was too poor to afford it. I apologize."

"There's no need to apologize, I know you meant well." Pyrrha said. "Now, I should go after her. I can't let her buy all that candy. She'll be bouncing off the walls."

Pyrrha rushed after Nora. Yang shrugged then followed with Winter in tow. They paid for their food and called the hired car back. After loading the groceries in the trunk with the clothes they had purchased for Yang they headed for home. At first Winter had only intended to buy Yang clothes for any job interviews she may get, but eventually that grew into purchasing a whole wardrobe. Winter picked up a few things for herself as well. With supplies procured they could now get down to the business of finding Yang a job.

* * *

Winter poked her head through the doorway. "Yang, it's almost noon." Winter said. "It's time to get up and start working on finding you a job."

"Tired...sleep…" Yang groaned.

"I'm serious." Winter warned. "We need to get going."

"No." Yang said.

"Get up Yang." Winter demanded. She flipped on the lights.

Yang groaned and pulled the cover over her head. "Go away." Yang said.

Winter walked up and yanked the sheets out of Yang's grip and off the bed. Still Yang refused to budge. So Winter grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off the bed. Yang just whined and curled up on the floor. "Last chance." Winter warned. Yang gave no response. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Winter briefly left the room. In the corner she spotted what she was looking for, a bundle of decorative sticks. Even she found them pretentious. She pulled one out and returned to Yang's bedroom. She stood over Yang who was curled up in the sheets and covers that were now on the floor. Winter sighed and poked Yang in the side with the stick.

"Stop." Yang giggled as the stick tickled her. She swatted at the stick but Winter just smirked and kept it in motion, poking different spots. Finally Yang took hold of the stick and glared at Winter.

"This is hilarious." Winter laughed, doing her best to hide just how amused she was. The whole thing felt familiar, giving her a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. "I don't know why...but it feels like…"

"My turn." Yang said. She sprung up and grabbed Winter before she could react, the pair falling onto the bed. Yang ended up in control, tickling her up and down her sides.

"Ah!" Winter gasped, doing her best not to laugh. "Yang no!" Yang kept tickling. "Stop!"

"Never!" Yang declared. She turned up the intensity and laughed hysterically.

Winter managed to spin out and slide away, getting to her feel, leaving sitting on the edge of the bed laughing. "Alright, alright." Winter chuckled. "Enough playing around. Grab some coffee and let's start working on your resume."

"Alright." Yang groaned. "Let me shower first." Yang followed Winter out, heading for the bathroom. After a quick shower she dressed and made some coffee and toast, taking it into the business center where Winter was already waiting at the computer.

"Alright Yang, do you have a resume?" Winter asked. "That's a good place to start."

"Hold on." Yang said. She left and returned with a business card, handing it to Winter.

"It just says your name and 'Hire Me!'" Winter said. "And you obviously just wrote it in pen."

"I found a box of blank business cards once." Yang shrugged. "It was good enough to get me all my previous jobs."

"This is really it?" Winter asked, shaking her head.

"My job history is a little lacking." Yang explained. "So is my education."

"Education, let's start there." Winter decided. She was obviously going to have to start from scratch.

"Well, I graduated high school." Yang said. "No college."

"Okay, that's not too bad." Winter said. "What high school?"

"Signal on Patch." Yang replied. "I don't know the address or anything."

"I can look it up." Winter said as she tapped away at the keyboard. "Alright then, jobs. What have you done?"

"I worked for two ice cream companies on Patch." Yang started.

"You sold ice cream?" Winter gasped.

"No, I delivered freezers." Yang answered. "I drove the delivery truck, lugged the freezers around. It's just manual labor really."

"Any other jobs?" Winter asked.

"I was a bouncer." Yang said with a smirk. "Until I punched a very nice white-haired lady."

"I'm sure someone will value this." Winter said, trying to stay positive. "I'll need more details on the ice cream jobs. What companies? Why did you leave?"

"The second one was at Oceanic Ice Cream Corp." Yang said. "I left to take Ruby to Vale for treatment."

"Okay, that's fine." Winter said. "How about the first?"

"That one was Carnival Ice Cream." Yang said. "I was fired when I ran the delivery truck into a low bridge. Full can-opener."

"You really did that?!" Winter gasped.

"Yeah...but it wasn't my fault!" Yang protested. "My navigator wasn't navigating!"

"Well, I'm sure we can spin this into a positive." Winter sighed. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope." Yang said. "I was too busy taking care of Ruby."

"If we round this out with some relevant skills I think it'll be enough." Winter said.

The pair wrapped up work on the resume, then spent the next few hours with Winter guiding Yang through the process of applying for a series of jobs. By the time they finished it was evening. It was already late so they just had some of the frozen dinners Winter had purchased the day before. They then retired for the evening.

* * *

Winter woke up, a little later than she would have liked. She could smell food, and it smelled fantastic. Strange, the kitchen was in a different wing. She should not have been able to smell it from her room. Wait. Oh. She was not in her mansion. She was in her vacation house in Vale. That meant only one person could be cooking. Winter got out of bed, washed her face in the attached bathroom, then emerged into the main room.

"Something smells heavenly." Winter said.

"Good morning!" Yang exclaimed in a sing-songy voice.

"Oh my." Winter said as she saw the collection of foods and ingredients arrayed around Yang.

Yang took a break from cooking to pour Winter a cup of coffee. "I was going to wake you up when it was done, but you have great timing." She said as she handed Winter the cup. "Sit down and I'll dish up everything."

"Everything?" Winter asked as she sat at the table, taking the side with the 2x4 leg.

"Eggs, bacon, french toast, and some blueberry muffins that are just about ready!" Yang replied. "You want some juice?"

"No thank you." Winter said. "French toast?"

"I haven't made it in years!" Yang said. "It's so good."

"Need any help?" Winter asked. Yang shook her head.

Yang took two large frying pans off the stove. One contained french toast, the other bacon and eggs. She slid the contents onto separate plates, then brought them to the dining table where Winter was waiting. She rushed back to the kitchen, then returned with plates and cutlery for both of them. "Bon appetit!" Yang cheered.

"This is...glorious Yang." Winter gasped.

"I missed cooking big meals." Yang said. "Cooking is fun, and people always appreciate it."

"Have you considered taking up the culinary arts?" Winter asked.

"I took an elective in high school." Yang shrugged. "But physical health was always my jam."

"You seem to take good care of your body." Winter observed.

"It's the one thing I've always been good at." Yang said. "I've never been the most intelligent girl in the room, and I wasn't going to coast off my looks either. I wanted to be useful, so I pushed myself physically, and it turns out I was a natural!"

"Well I'm glad you have the energy." Winter said. "Because we're going to spend the day looking at jobs again."

Yang groaned and slumped in her chair. "Aw...and after I bribed you with breakfast." She complained.

"You'll need more of a bribe than food Xiao-Long." Winter said.

"My body then?" Yang asked with a wink.

"Easy tiger." Winter laughed.

"Reow!" Yang faux-growled.

Winter tossed a tea towel into Yang's face. After a moment they burst into laughter.


	7. Dreams

Chapter 7

The days ticked by as Yang's job search continued. Winter also had her first private session with Glynda. She thought it had gone well, but Glynda was less enthusiastic. The doctor felt it was more like a business meeting than therapy and pointed out the need for Winter to better engage her emotions and reveal her true feelings. Still, it was a start, and Winter felt she had made at least a little improvement. Before long it was time for another group meeting.

"There's no one new this week, so does anyone have anything specific to discuss?" Glynda asked. It was the more typical style of meeting where someone would mention a specific topic and there would be a little discussion.

"Well, still no new job but at least I have a new place." Yang said. "I moved in with Winter, just until I find a job."

"That's good." Sun said. "At least you're not living in that dump of an apartment anymore."

"That dump was my home!" Yang shouted indignantly. Then a smile spread across her face. "Yeah, it sucked. I'm so happy to be out of there." She turned to Glynda. "That's it for me. Just didn't want anyone showing up at my old place looking for me."

"Anyone else?" Glynda asked.

"I suppose we should tell them." Blake said. Velvet nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess I should start with some background. You guys know Velvet and I share an apartment. Well, for a few weeks now we've been sleeping in separate beds in the same room. We both have nightmares and it's nice to not be alone when we wake up from them."

"You have nightmares too?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Blake admitted. "It's a little embarrassing so I never talked about it here." She sighed. "I guess I should go over the details."

"Only if you're comfortable doing so." Glynda said.

"My recurring nightmare has to do with something I witnessed, back when I was dating Adam." Blake explained. "A little after I found out he was in a gang, he took me to one of the meetings. Well, they talked business and I was just kind of there, not really knowing what was going on. Suddenly Adam gets up and says 'one of us is a traitor.' Another gang member handed him a big envelope and he opened it, pulling out a picture. He held it up for everyone to see. It showed a female member of the gang making out with a tattooed guy I didn't recognize.

"Adam slapped the photo down on the table in front of her. 'You've been fraternizing with the enemy.' She looked terrified. She tried to speak but could only stammer out something unintelligible. Then Adam said 'you know what we do with traitors.' She got up and tried to run but Adam grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the ground. While she was down the other gang members jumped in and started beating on her. She screamed for a while, then the only thing I could hear was the sound of flesh pounding on flesh." Tears started running down Blake's cheeks as she continued the story.

"Adam said 'that's enough' after a few minutes and everyone backed off. He gestured toward the door and two of the guys dragged her out. She was all bruised and covered in blood, not moving at all. I think she might have been dead. That was the last I ever saw of her. I asked Adam why he brought me there and he wouldn't say. It was right after I quit the drugs, and maybe I was getting too independent for his liking. I realize now that he did it to scare me into never defying him.

"Well, ever since I've had a nightmare where I see it all happening again, except I'm the traitor. Adam condemns me and everyone crowds around, ready to pounce. Then he punches me in the face and I wake up. I know he's dead and gone but I'm still afraid of him." By now her crying was making it difficult for her to speak.

"I'll take over." Velvet said, giving Blake the opportunity to compose herself. "I told you about my nightmare last week and how I wasn't having it as much. Well, it came back this week, every night. Something was different though. Instead of Coco lying there, dead, it was Blake. The first time I sort of wrote it off, but the second time it scared me so much...I had to wake her up to make sure she was okay."

"She was crying and shaking." Blake said. "I could see how scared she was, so I walked her back over to her bed and just held her there for a bit."

"It made me realize how much I care about Blake." Velvet said. "We've been good friends for a while, but I felt like we could be more than that, and I confessed as much."

"I sort of felt the same way, so we decided to try dating." Blake said. "It's not much of a stretch from the way things were between us, so why not give it a shot?"

"Congrats you two." Yang said. "If you ever need a third for a little fun, you know where to find me."

"Thanks for the offer but I think it's a little early to be thinking about that." Blake laughed. Velvet just looked embarrassed.

"Congratulations." Glynda said. "It's always nice to hear some good news here. Does anyone have anything to add?" There were no takers. "Alright, that's it for me. Pyrrha, are you sticking around tonight?"

"Yes." Pyrrha replied.

"Woohoo!" Nora exclaimed. "I get to hang out with Sun!" Nora rushed over to him and excitedly began describing some things she had done in one of the games they played online. Sun seemed a bit off-guard at first, but was soon telling his own stories. While those two went on and on, the rest of the group talked about this and that. It was almost an hour before things finally broke up and everyone headed home.

* * *

Winter headed out to take care of some business. Some bills from back in Atlas needed to be paid so Winter headed to the bank to work out the details. When she arrived back at the house she had food for her and Yang, along with a bag from an electronics store. After eating Yang could no longer contain her curiosity. "So, what did you buy?" Yang asked. "I thought this place had everything."

"Not quite everything." Winter said. "You said you were interested in playing video games with Sun and Nora, so I asked Sun what they usually played and got it for you."

"Oh wow." Yang gasped as Winter extracted the pricey video game console and games from the bag. "You didn't have to."

"I thought I might have fun playing too." Winter said. "I've never really played video games before, father thought they were too juvenile, but Sun and Nora seem like they have a great time."

"Oh, this'll be so awesome." Yang enthused. "I can't wait to crush those two." Winter kept pulling more and more from the large bag. "You got headsets too? Nice! Now I can trash-talk them."

"I'll leave setting it all up to you." Winter said. "Electronics have never been my thing."

After an hour or so Yang had everything ready. The system was connected, profiles created, wireless controllers synced, and game updates installed. She texted Sun and Nora what she and Winter's usernames were - _Raging_Dragon_ and _Frosty_Nips_ respectively - so they could add them as friends. They all joined a party and it was time to play. "Winter, it's ready!" Yang announced.

Yang handed Winter a controller as she sat on the couch. Winter looked at the list of names on the screen, reading them aloud. " _Raging_Dragon_ , _Donkey_Wukong_ , _Hammertimer_ and _Frosty_Nips_?" Winter said. "Who's _Frosty_Nips_?"

"That's the username I gave you." Yang said. After a few moments she burst out laughing as Winter gave her a blank stare.

"I guess that makes Nora _Hammertimer_." Winter said, trying not to feed into Yang's childish joke.

"Yep." Yang said. She put on her headset. "Alright guys, let's race!"

The screen changed to a selection of characters. Yang and the other quickly picked theirs while Winter slowly examined each one, finally selecting one she thought looked fancy. Then up came a selection of vehicles, and Winter predictably picked one that looked like a luxury car. After a brief loading screen the view shifted to the starting grid for a goofy racing game. "Which button is go?" Winter asked.

"The green one." Yang said.

Winter looked down at the controller and found it. "And what's the brakes?" Winter asked.

"If you're using the brakes you're doing it wrong." Yang laughed. "The yellow one is to use items."

"Items?" Winter asked. But there was no time. The countdown reached zero and the race was on. Winter kept up for a few seconds, only to be bombarded but various brightly colored implements of doom. Before she knew it she was in last. At least no one was trying to kill her anymore. Then she took a turn too wide and went flying off the course. After another delay she was placed back on the track, only to go off again shortly thereafter. Then hazards started popping up on the course and it seemed Winter hit every single one.

The group ran several races but they all ended the same way for Winter, dead last. It was a bit disheartening but hardly surprising. The others battled back and forth for the top, Nora winning and trash-talking with a level of vulgarity that shocked Winter. "How about we change the game?" Yang suggested. "Maybe fighting is more your style."

"I think not video games are more my style, but I'll give it a shot." Winter laughed. "I may be terrible but I'm having fun, and that's what matters."

"Keep telling yourself that." Sun taunted.

Yang loaded up a new game and Winter was once again met with a screen for character selection. This time there were many more characters to choose from. Again Winter chose a particularly dapper looking one. "Okay, green is normal attacks, red is specials, yellow jumps, left trigger dodges and right trigger grabs." Yang explained.

Winter looked down at her controller. She could see all the buttons there, but it took some time to get her fingers to recognize them without the help of her eyes. After walking off the edge...twice, she was finally getting the hang of it when Nora's character came flying across the screen, slammed into her character, and sent it flying into oblivion. Out of lives. The other three continued to battle it out in the colorful fighting game. Nora eventually outlasted the others to win.

"Not great." Yang said to Winter.

"No, but I think I was just getting the hang of it." Winter said. "Let's give it another shot."

The game began with Nora, Sun and Yang battling it out. Winter kept her character off to the side, still practicing some moves and getting the hang of the way it moved. In the melee she was forgotten, and then it was down to just her and Nora. Winter still had all three lives but the battle with Sun and Yang left Nora with just one. Nora's first hit on Winter was a kill as her character zoomed off into space. When her character respawned Nora manhandled it, hardly letting her touch the ground as the beating continued. She managed to get in a few hits, but again her character went sailing off into the sunset. Winter only had one life but Nora's character was dangerously close to death. Still she manhandled Winter, until Winter blocked a shot, hit the red button, and watched as Nora's character launched straight into the air, disappearing off the top of the screen. The other three gasped as Winter sat there mildly confused.

"I don't believe it." Yang said.

"I am victorious!" Winter exclaimed.

"I am shocked and confused." Sun said.

"It's only because you hid in the corner the whole time." Nora complained.

"It's a legitimate strategy!" Winter protested. "Good game everyone."

"You need to work on your trash talk." Yang laughed.

"How did I lose?!" Nora shouted. "I demand a rematch!"

They played a few more rounds and it consistently came down to Winter and Nora, with each coming out on top about the same number of times as Winter steadily improved. Soon Winter was regularly coming out on top, and not even relying on camping to do it. After some good-natured ribbing from Sun and Yang, Nora rage-quit and the others decided to call it a night.

* * *

It was time for one of Pyrrha's frequent visits to Nora's house. As was the routine Pyrrha ran the doorbell then opened the door herself as she had a key. Usually Nora would be there and waiting to wrap Pyrrha in one of her way-too-tight hugs. But Nora was not this time. "Nora?" Pyrrha called. No answer. Pyrrha checked the bedroom. "Nora?" Nothing. The same for the bathroom. Pyrrha was starting to get worried. She checked the house's spare bedroom. "Nora?" No one. Then Pyrrha spotted something out the window. In the backyard, in a little gazebo, Nora was sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. Pyrrha rushed out the back door. "Nora, are you okay?!"

Nora opened her eyes and looked up. "Oh, hey Pyrrha." She said, almost in a whisper. "I didn't hear you coming."

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked as she walked up. "I've never seen you so quiet."

"Just working through some stress Pyrrha." Nora said with a smile. "I'm alright. Thanks for caring though. You're my angel."

Pyrrha smiled and blushed a little. "I'm just doing my job." She said. "What brings you out here?"

"I never told you, did I?" Nora said. "Ren planted this garden." She made a sweep of her hands, gesturing towards the plants and flowers all around. "He taught me how to care for it, then he taught me to appreciate it. He was always so...zen when it came to nature." Nora sniffled and wiped away a stray tear, then looked up and smiled. "When I come out here I feel like I'm close to him again, like this garden was a part of him. When I'm feeling alone I can just sit here and lose myself in the sounds and smells." She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Pyrrha, would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to." Pyrrha said. Nora gestured to the floor beside her and Pyrrha took a seat. "Is there anything special I need to do?"

"No, just relax." Nora replied. "Empty your mind and let all your worries fade away."

The pair sat there for a long while. Pyrrha was impressed by how calm and quiet Nora could be. She was used to dealing with a girl who could not sit still or keep quiet for a minute, yet there they sat in silence for what felt like hours. Pyrrha did find it very relaxing. It was odd. She never really took the opportunity to step back and relax. There was always something else to do, but here with Nora she could just exist with no worries. It was something Pyrrha wished she could do more often.

"Well, that was nice." Nora finally said. She leapt to her feet and stretched. "I feel much better now!" Pyrrha stood as well, also feeling refreshed. "So, want to help out with some gardening?"

"I'm not sure how useful I'll be but I'll do what I can." Pyrrha agreed.

"Great!" Nora exclaimed. Her boundless energy had returned. "I'll start watering and you can get rid of the weeds."

"Um...which ones are the weeds?" Pyrrha asked, a little embarrassed that she did not know.

"You see how all the flowers are in neat rows and arranged by type." Nora said, pointing at the garden. "Ren was big on keeping it neat and tidy, so I am too. Anything out of place is probably a weed. Just ask if you're not sure."

"Oh, okay." Pyrrha said. From what she could see there were not very many weeds. She started yanking out one particularly obvious specimen.

"Be sure to get all the roots too." Nora advised. "Otherwise it'll just grow back. Hold on." Nora rushed to a small shed behind the gazebo and ducked inside. She returned with a pair of gloves and some tools. "Use these. It'll make it easier."

Pyrrha went to work on the weeds while Nora turned on the hose to start watering. Pyrrha expected she would drench the plants, but Nora very carefully sprayed them with a gentle mist, careful not to miss any spots or overwater. On Pyrrha's end the weeds turned out to be rather more stubborn than anticipated. Many were also dangerously close to the flowers and Pyrrha was afraid she would harm them. After watering Nora donned gloves of her own and joined Pyrrha in plucking out the weeds. Pyrrha left the more difficult spots to her.

"Do you mind telling me why you were stressed?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, it's not that big a deal." Nora said. "I was playing video games with Sun last night, then Yang and Winter got on and played with us. At the end Winter kept beating me."

"All that stress was over a game?" Pyrrha asked. "I thought playing those games usually calms you down."

"It does, it's just that…" Nora started. "It wasn't so much losing...I mean, Sun beats me enough. It's just I couldn't stand losing to her."

"Because she's a beginner?" Pyrrha said. "I can see how that would be annoying."

"Yeah...that's it." Nora sighed. "Yang and Sun made fun of me a little. It wasn't that bad, the stuff I say is usually worse. But all of it together was too much. I didn't sleep too well and I was still kind of angry this morning, so I decided to meditate. I haven't done that in a long time. It felt good, even better because you joined me."

"I'm glad you found such a healthy way to work through stress." Pyrrha said. "I could probably use some work on that. Crying and overeating isn't the best solution after all."

They worked in the garden for another hour or so, finishing up with the weeds, then spreading some fertilizer all around it. "I'm tired." Nora yawned, wobbling as she walked into her house. "I'm going to bed."

"Oh no you're not." Pyrrha said. "You're filthy! You need to take a shower first." Both Nora and Pyrrha were covered in dirt, not to mention sweat.

"Fine." Nora sighed. She stumbled into the bathroom while Pyrrha waited in the living room. She had a change of clothes in her car and would shower before leaving. After a few seconds Nora poked her head out the door. She was mostly hidden by the door but it was obvious that she was stark naked. "You want in on this? Two's a party!"

Pyrrha blushed brightly. "N...Nora...I…" She spluttered. "I don't think that's appropriate, but thank you. I can wait."

"Suit yourself." Nora shrugged before closing the door again.


	8. Hot

Chapter 8

Yang hung up the phone with a smile on her face. "Good news I take it?" Winter asked.

"Yep, another interview." Yang confirmed. "That makes four."

"It may not seem like much compared to all the applications we sent, but that's actually not bad at all." Winter encouraged. She had helped Yang with about 30 job applications in the preceding days.

"Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to get to them." Yang said. "I guess I could go by taxi. I wish I still had my motorcycle."

"Motorcycle?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, back on Patch I had one." Yang explained. "I had to sell it when everything happened. Wasn't always the most practical but it beat a bus or a taxi for sure."

"Well, I've been thinking about buying a car." Winter said. "I suppose you could borrow it when you need to."

"That works." Yang said. "Let's do it."

* * *

Winter and Yang took a car service to a local dealership specializing in rare luxury and sports marques. Before long Winter was settled on one of two cars, both convertibles. One was a huge, rectangular luxury machine that looked quite stately, while the other was a smaller red sporty model. Yang had other ideas though. "Winter, you should definitely get that one." Yang said, pointing to a wedge-shaped hypercar. With an 800 horsepower twin-turbo V12 in the back it would be at home on the racetrack. It's well appointed interior and elaborate styling made it high class too.

"I'm not getting that monstrosity." Winter said. "I just want a nice comfortable car to cruise around in while I'm on vacation. I'm not going to take it racing in the Emerald Forest."

"Oh come on, live a little!" Yang exclaimed. "Just think of it. The roar of the engine, the feeling of the wind in your hair, the satisfaction you'll get from blowing past everyone else on the road."

"Or the deafness, windburn and traffic tickets I'll incur." Winter countered.

"But it's so cool!" Yang persisted.

"Just drop it please." Winter sighed.

"But chicks dig sports cars!" Yang declared.

"Yang, dearest, let me shop in peace and I'll buy you a new motorcycle." Winter offered.

"Sold!" Yang shouted. She drew her fingers across her mouth in a zippering motion.

Winter eventually settled on the sportier car. It was not the insane monstrosity Yang's choice was, but it did sport a twin-turbo V8, mounted in the front for more comfortable handling, and producing 550 horsepower. Critically it was setup to drive on normal streets and had an automatic gearbox, the perfect leisurely grand tourer. It was absolutely ideal for Winter as a vacation car, and if Yang so chose she could really thrash about with it while Winter was not looking. Winter briefly negotiated with the salesman, noting that her father's company owned a sizable share of the chosen car company, but did not mind when the man refused to budge. She probably had enough money to buy every car on offer.

All that remained before completing the purchase was a test drive to make sure it was really what Winter was looking for. That drive would also double as a trip to the bank to withdraw the cash needed to pay for it in full. Winter slid into the driver's seat and Yang hopped in on the other side. Given her wealth and fame, the salesman saw no need to supervise. Winter put the top down and headed out of the lot, intentionally taking a roundabout route to give her more time to feel out the car.

Winter cruised along a winding and hilly road along the cliffs that overlooked the sea. "I always loved that new car smell, but something about that sea air is just a great." Yang observed. "It makes me feel close to nature."

"I agree." Winter said. "There's actually a perfume that replicates it."

"Oh, that's awesome." Yang enthused.

"That's one word for…" Winter trailed off. Silence.

"Winter?" Yang said.

"Y-Yang...I…I..." Winter stammered. Yang looked over to see Winter's hands gripped tightly around the steering wheel, her knuckles white. Her eyes stared ahead unfocused. They hit a bump and Winter jerked, the car swerving into the oncoming lanes.

Yang reached over and grabbed the wheel, pulling the car back into line as Winter remained frozen. "Winter!" Yang shouted. "Winter, slow down! We need to pull over!"

Winter nodded and lifted off the gas, easing onto the brakes as Yang steered the car to the shoulder. When the car came to a stop Yang yanked the parking brake just in case, but Winter shifted it into neutral anyway. "Yang...chest...hurts…" Winter groaned.

"Winter, look at me." Yang instructed. "Give me your hand." Winter remained frozen. Yang reached up with one hand and gently turned Winter's face toward her own, then forcefully pulled one hand off the steering wheel, only for Winter to grip the hand with all her might. "Keep looking at me." Yang gently stroked Winter's cheek and her once frantic and rough breathing slowed. Her grip on Yang's hand and the steering wheel loosened. With Winter a little more relaxed Yang pulled her into a hug and Winter sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay. You're safe. We're safe."

"Everything was fine...I was fine...then…" Winter wept. "I...I saw a flash of something. It...it reminded me...and I was right back to the night...the night of the crash."

"It's okay Winter." Yang said. "You don't have to talk about it. Just take your time and make sure you're alright."

"I...I don't suppose if I bought you a bike you'd never speak of this again?" Winter asked.

"Winter, I won't ever break your trust like that." Yang replied. "I hope you talk to Glynda about it though. She can help you."

"I know, I know, I'll bring it up." Winter said. "Let's just keep going. I'm fine now."

"You're sure?" Yang asked.

"With you here?" Winter said. "Positive."

* * *

The rest of the drive was uneventful and they soon arrived at the bank. Winter withdrew two cases full of money and they headed back to the dealership. Winter handed over one of the cases, signed the necessary paperwork, and the car was hers. She drove back out of the lot but did not head back to the house. Instead she headed away from it. After a short drive she pulled into a motorcycle dealership.

"Winter?" Yang gasped. She could not believe it. "Y-You don't have to do this."

"I can't drive you to work forever." Winter said. "You'll need your own transportation."

"Incredible." Yang said with a big dumb grin on her face as she stepped out of the car.

"So, which one would you like?" Winter asked.

"I...I...uh...hell, any of them would be fantastic." Yang stammered. "You're paying. You should choose."

Winter picked one out, the most expensive one on offer. She paid for it with the other case of money, and Yang signed all the ownership papers in her own name. Winter added to the purchase by getting a helmet for each of them - Yang's yellow and featuring flames, Winter's white with blue streaks - and sets of leathers for the both of them that matched their respective helmets. Still not really believing it was real, Yang ducked into the bathroom to don her new attire. She hopped on the bike and followed Winter back to the house.

"You should come for a ride with me." Yang suggested once they arrived. "You bought the thing so it's only fair."

"Oh, I don't know…" Winter said.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Yang said.

"Well okay." Winter agreed. "Let me get changed and I'll be right out." Winter ran into the house to don her leathers. They were a bit tight but fit well enough. Winter did find them a bit vulgar though.

"You look good." Yang said as Winter put on her helmet and straddled the bike. "Hold on tight."

"To what?" Winter asked.

"To me silly." Yang said. She reached back and grabbed Winter's hands, placing them around her waist. "And I'm serious, hold on tight."

"Uh...that doesn't sound…" Winter started, but Yang fired the engine and the bike leapt forward. Winter screamed in terror and hugged Yang tightly as she careened down the road. She headed for the coastal highway, a winding ribbon of tarmac that ran along the cliffs above the sea. Winter screamed most of the way as Yang slung the bike around, leaning at ridiculous angles in the curves and blasting out onto the straights. Then, just as suddenly as the wild ride had begun, it was over as Yang brought the bike to a gentle halt on a small patch of dirt between the road and the cliff.

Yang put the kickstand down and hopped off. She removed her helmet and helped Winter off the bike. "You okay?" Yang asked with a mischievous grin.

"No, I am not okay you maniac!" Winter shouted as she removed her helmet. "I can't feel my thighs!"

"But you can feel something else, can't you?" Yang said with a wink, pulling Winter closer.

"Shut up…" Winter protested weakly. Yang turned her to face the ocean. The sun was just setting over the gentle waves and the sky was aglow with brilliant reds and yellows that were reflected on the water.

"Really gets the heart pumping!" Yang enthused. "That's why I used to do it. Whenever things got hard, when I could feel the stress eating away at me, I would just jump on and ride until the wind tore away all the bad feelings. I haven't been able to do this in so long." She smiled and looked at Winter. "Thank you Winter, this means so much to me, more than you know. Thank you." Yang leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Winter's cheek. Winter was shocked but smiled back and leaned in herself, and the two met in a much more passionate kiss. Winter's mind was racing but she found herself kissing Yang with an intensity she had not experienced in quite some time.

Winter would have stayed there, in that moment, for longer if she could, but Yang pulled away, even as Winter leaned in for more. Yang just winked at her and giggled as Winter pouted, Yang putting her helmet back on. Winter followed suit and they both hopped back on the bike. Though Yang drove much more slowly Winter embraced her more tightly, clinging to her back as they wound their way home.

* * *

Yang followed Winter into the house, her helmet under her arm. Once inside she tossed it on the floor as Winter carefully placed hers on a table before unzipping her leathers. It was a relief to be out of the tight jacket. "I think I might retire early tonight." Winter said. "Today was tiring, and a little terrifying, but I enjoyed it."

"Especially the ride I bet." Yang said.

"The ride was certainly...sensational." Winter said.

"One of the unspoken perks of riding a motorcycle." Yang laughed.

"Yang…" Winter started.

"I could help with that you know." Yang said.

"What?" Winter asked.

"You know what." Yang said as she grabbed Winter around the waist and pulled her in close.

"Yang I...I won't be here forever." Winter sighed.

"Then don't think of it like that." Yang suggested. "We could both use some stress relief."

"Ah...stress relief…" Winter said. "I can agree to that."

"Like you could refuse." Yang said with a wink.

"Shush you." Winter said as she leaned in to kiss Yang.

* * *

"That was...incredible." Winter gasped. It was something of an understatement. She had not experienced sex like that since college, and even that would probably not match up.

"The bedroom is where I do some of my best work." Yang laughed. Winter rolled her eyes. "I couldn't help but notice a cute little snowflake on your ass."

"Oh, that." Winter said. "I told you I learned how to tattoo in college. Well, I also seduced the artist I learned from. Step one was getting her to stare at my ass for an hour while she did that."

"You're good." Yang said. "Very good."

Winter grinned. "You're not bad yourself."

* * *

Winter woke up feeling refreshed. Yang had been right about the stress relieving properties of what they had done. She could faintly smell something cooking. She quickly threw on some clothes and headed out into the main room. "Morning." Yang said. She was at the stove, just starting to make breakfast. "You're up earlier than usual."

"Well, I got some quality sleep." Winter said. "You probably had something to do with that."

"Hey uh...I'm sorry if I pressured you a little last night." Yang said. "I know I can come on a little strong sometimes."

"You're right about that, but it's not a problem." Winter said. "I...uh...I should apologize too."

"What for?" Yang asked.

"Well...how do I put this?" Winter asked. "God, what are we doing Yang?! I'm going to be leaving soon. We both know that. I feel like I'm playing with your heart."

"Winter, I understand the situation." Yang said. "You don't have to worry about that. Let's just enjoy things while we can. If this turns out to be just a vacation fling, I can live with that. If it makes us both happy, even for just a little while, it's worth it."

"Yang I…I…" Winter struggled. She realized she was starting to cry. "That means so much. It's just...I…" She trailed off, unable to continue through the tears.

Yang abandoned her food and rushed to Winter's side, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Now's not the time to cry." She said. "Be happy."

"I am happy." Winter wept. "It's just...this is…" Winter had not been in a really romantic relationship since college, and no one had shown her such love since except Weiss. It was all too much.

"You don't have to say anything." Yang said. "I understand perfectly." They stood there for what seemed to Winter to be hours but was probably less than a minute. Then Yang released her and held her by the shoulders. "Now, I'd better get back to the food before it burns. Just know, short term or long term, I'm just happy to be with you at all."

* * *

At the next group meeting Yang's new motorcycle was all anyone seemed to want to talk about. Noting the bike's black and yellow paint scheme, Blake said it looked like a hornet. Velvet thought wasp. Nora said bumblebee and so it was named. Still unsure of the exact nature of their relationship, Yang and Winter kept quiet about the physical aspects of it, even as the others pressed for details. Beyond that it featured the same sort of chatting most of the meetings did. Sun seemed eager for a video game rematch with Winter. Nora was lukewarm about it but agreed, almost reluctantly, to join in when the others had a free night.

* * *

Pyrrha arrived at Nora's house for another of her regular visits. After the previous week she was not entirely surprised when Nora was not at the door waiting for her when she entered. "I'm in here!" Nora called from the living room before Pyrrha even had a chance to ask.

Pyrrha walked in to see Nora lying on the couch without a thread of clothing on. "Oh God!" Pyrrha exclaimed, averting her eyes.

"Hey Pyrrha." Nora said.

"Nora...are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh?" Nora said.

"Is everything alright?" Pyrrha asked. "Are you taking your medication?"

"Oh...uh...yeah." Nora said. "I'm fine and I am, every day, just like I'm supposed to."

"Well okay." Pyrrha said with a sigh of relief. "Can you please put some clothes on?"

"Fine." Nora sighed. There was laundry scattered about the room. Nora grabbed a shirt and put it on, though it only covered down to her navel. "There."

Pyrrha peeked back and turned away again. "Nora...that doesn't really help." She said.

Nora reluctantly slipped on a pair of panties. "Better?" She groaned.

"Yes, much better." Pyrrha said. "What was that about? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Nora said. "It's too hot in here and sometimes I want to be free, _the girls_ want to be free! Pyrrha, think of _the girls_!"

Pyrrha did not think it particularly warm but it was as reasonable an explanation as Nora ever gave for anything. "Well, I'm just glad you're alright." She said. "I was worried there for a minute."

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Nora said, stepping forward to hug Pyrrha.

"It's okay." Pyrrha said as they embraced. She was suddenly very aware that Nora's nipples were poking her through the shirt.

"So, what should we do today?" Nora asked. "Want to go shopping?"

"That sounds good." Pyrrha said. "But first let's clean up a little, maybe start with some laundry." The room was a bit of a mess, and if history was any indication Nora's bedroom and the kitchen would be just as bad. "Then we can go."

"Okay." Nora said cheerfully. She began collecting the clothes scattered around the room, almost dancing as she did so.

As Pyrrha joined in she could not get the image of a stark naked Nora out of her head. It had been shocking, to be sure, but she was not feeling shock. She was feeling something else, something she could not pin down nor understand. All day that confusion stuck with her, even as she joined Nora in completing chores and then went clothes shopping. She could not focus at all. That night she got little sleep, lying awake wondering what exactly she was feeling and why. In the end she could find no answers. She would have to ask someone for help. Only one person came to mind: Glynda. Surely she would be able to shed some light on things. They would see one another at work the next day and it would be the perfect time to ask.


	9. The Truth

Chapter 9

Pyrrha stumbled into Glynda's office the next morning. Her semester had come to an end so she was working for Glynda full time until the next started. Pyrrha was exhausted, and for once the coffee was not helping. As she sat at her desk she placed the cup down but clumsily almost knocked it over, only just making the last-second catch. She started on some paperwork but could hardly focus. In the end she just buried her face in her hands trying to force her mind onto task.

"Something wrong?" Glynda asked, stepping out the door of her office.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Pyrrha replied.

"Any reason?" Glynda pressed.

"Yes actually." Pyrrha replied. "Do you mind talking about it with me?"

"My next appointment isn't for another hour, so now is as good a time as any." Glynda said. "Come on in." Pyrrha stood and yawned, following Glynda into her office. She took a seat in the chair generally reserved for patients and Glynda took her normal place. "So, what's the issue?"

"Yesterday I went to visit Nora, like I do every week." Pyrrha explained. "When I got there she was...nude. I thought she might be having an episode but she just said she was too hot, and I convinced her to get dressed. Since then...I can't get that image out of my head. I can't stop thinking about her. I'm feeling things I haven't felt before, and I can't wrap my head around it. I know I have a history of falling in love with the wrong people...but Nora…I don't want to..."

"Let me interrupt for a moment." Glynda said. "Was it hot in there?"

"I...I don't think so." Pyrrha answered. "I'm not sure Nora did either because when she hugged me...never mind."

"Pyrrha, either Nora's sensation of temperature is far more compromised than we thought or she wasn't really hot." Glynda suggested. "She clearly had a goal in mind other than cooling off."

"I...I...Glynda, I'm so confused." Pyrrha sighed.

"Pyrrha, you have taken a central role in her life." Glynda said. "You are her caretaker and friend. She trusts you more than she trusts me. It's only natural that she grow attached to you romantically."

"B-but...s-she still loves Ren...so dearly...a-and...I've never felt like this before." Pyrrha stammered. "I...I don't know why I feel this way all of a sudden, about her of all people. Glynda, I don't want to take advantage of her! She's so fragile. What if I hurt her? What if I'm not good enough? What...oh God...God help me…"

Glynda stood and motioned for Pyrrha to do the same. Pyrrha tried to compose herself as she stood but could not hold back the tears as Glynda pulled her into a hug. "Pyrrha, you care deeply for Nora, and she cares deeply for you." Glynda encouraged. "You have done so much for her, and she has opened her heart to you, the first time she's done it since her husband passed. It's ultimately up to you, but I have faith that should you choose to reciprocate her feelings, you will do well for each other."

"You really think so?" Pyrrha asked.

"With all my heart." Glynda confirmed.

"Okay...okay...I…I'll talk to her about this." Pyrrha said, finally forcing herself to calm down. "Thank you Glynda, thank you."

"You don't have to think me Pyrrha." Glynda said with a smile. "It's my job remember, and you've always been my favorite patient."

* * *

Glynda gave Pyrrha the rest of the day off and Pyrrha headed straight to Nora's house. As she usually did, she sent a text ahead to let Nora know she was coming. Upon her arrival Nora was waiting at the door. Nora waved Pyrrha in and they stepped inside, Pyrrha closing the door behind herself. "Sorry I was naked when you got here yesterday." Nora immediately apologized. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"That's okay Nora." Pyrrha said. "I was just a little shocked. I'm well, not exactly comfortable with that sort of thing and I...overreacted. I'm sorry too. You're...quite beautiful Nora."

"Thanks!" Nora exclaimed. "I do a lot of pushups...and situps and crunches and squats and running." She said, miming the activities as she spoke. "I get bored a lot and exercise is fun!" She paused and her expression shifted, suddenly serious. "You're beautiful too Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha rubbed her hands together nervously. "I really don't think so…" She started.

Nora stepped up to Pyrrha and took her hands in her own. "You are beautiful Pyrrha." Nora insisted. "You hair is so long and flowy, your eyes are gorgeous, like big shiny emeralds! And you always wear those lovely turtlenecks. They make you look so...so...mature!"

Pyrrha teared up and blushed brightly. "I...I...Nora...God you're sweet." She stammered. "I just...I have trouble seeing what other people see in me."

Nora pulled Pyrrha into a hug, leaning the side of her head against Pyrrha's chest. Pyrrha stiffened from surprise but relaxed into the embrace. "You're amazing Pyrrha, an angel of a woman." Nora said softly. "You make me feel so happy. Every time I see you it's like you're a big light making me warm, making me glow. You're beautiful Pyrrha...you're so beautiful…" She tried to continue but choked on a sob.

Pyrrha flinched and tried to pull away but Nora tightened her grip. "Nora, what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh don't mind me." Nora wept. "I'm all mushy and emotional, just a little loopy. You know." She finished off with an uneasy laugh.

"You're not loopy Nora." Pyrrha said, decisively forcing herself out of Nora's embrace so she could look her in the eye. "You're a little silly sometimes, but you mean well and you wouldn't cry for no reason." Nora refused to meet Pyrrha's gaze. "Nora, look at me." Nora sniffled and tried to turn away, but now it was Pyrrha's turn to take Nora's hands in her own. "Nora, these things I make you feel...I feel the same way."

"I...I…" Nora stammered, finally looking up at Pyrrha.

"I-it's not something I'm used to." Pyrrha continued. "It's actually a little frightening. I haven't felt this way in a long time...but I'm not going to ignore it. I'm not going to ignore you. I care for you Nora! You are my life! I wake up in the morning and I count the minutes until I'll see your smile again. It took me too long to realize what I feel for you...and see what you feel for me. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me so long and I…"

Nora pushed up onto her tiptoes and kissed Pyrrha on the lips. Pyrrha gasped at first but soon found herself reciprocating. It was a long kiss, the longest Pyrrha had ever experienced, and it was only broken by the need to catch her breath. "Don't ever be sorry." Nora said. "Not for this Pyrrha, not for this." Nora forced herself forward and wrapped Pyrrha in another hug, burying her head in Pyrrha's shoulder. Pyrrha smiled, wrapped her hands around her and rubbed her back, giggling to herself. She had never felt quite so happy before.

* * *

Yang changed into more comfortable clothes. Business casual was a must for a job interview, but it was not her style. Sweats and a tank-top were. She reclined on the couch and flipped on the television. After a few minutes Winter walked over. Yang patted the couch beside her and Winter took a seat, leaning against Yang. She draped her tattooed arm over Winter's shoulder. "How did your interview go?" Winter asked.

"If I'm honest, not well." Yang said with an uneasy laugh. "It was pretty clear that I'm not the right person for that job."

"Well, it's not your only opportunity." Winter encouraged.

"I haven't heard back from the other two yet." Yang sighed. "And I don't exactly have high hopes about the last one."

"You never know." Winter said. "The important thing is not giving up."

"I know." Yang said. "I just wish it was easier. Like when I started working for Junior. There was a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window, I walked in and he gave me a job. I guess it can't always be so simple."

"No, I guess it can't." Winter agreed. For a moment she reflected on how easy it had been for her. She had been given her job by her father, she got into university without applying because of her father, she was rich because of her father… Her mind was traveling down a depressing road. She needed to change subjects. "You know, I never asked about your tattoos. I'm sure they have some kind of meaning to them."

"Yeah, they do." Yang confirmed. "The dragon, well, that's my name. I've got dad and the Vacuoan language to thank for that one. As for the roses, those were for Ruby and her mother. When Ruby was born dad wasn't married to Summer yet, so she kept her last name, Rose. So yeah, that about does it for the symbolism. Other than that it just looks awesome."

"There's no arguing with that." Winter said. She thought for a moment. "When I saw the extent of them, I noticed they seemed to just, well, end."

"That's because they're not done, not really." Yang explained. "I'd just gotten this done when Ruby was diagnosed. I was having them done bit by bit as I could afford them, and once Ruby got sick I couldn't spare the cash. I always thought I'd get them finished, but when Ruby died not only was I left without the cash, I just didn't see the point. Now though, I want to have them finished. Maybe one day."

"You should." Winter said. "If you don't you'll probably end up regretting it."

"So, I couldn't help but notice that snowflake on you ass." Yang said. "Does that have a meaning?"

"Schnee does mean 'snow' in Old Atlesian." Winter said. "And more than once I've been called a 'cold-hearted bitch.'" Winter and Yang burst into laughter.

* * *

Yang and Winter arrived at the weekly meeting right on time. They were still the last to arrive. As they pulled their chairs up to the circle there was a noticeable difference to the configuration. Instead of Velvet being to Pyrrha's immediate right, Nora was. And the two were holding hands. Nora always looked happy but today she seemed exceptionally so. "I feel like we missed something." Yang said as she sat down.

"I think we all did." Blake said.

"Now that we're all here I suppose we can get started." Glynda said. "Nora and Pyrrha, I understand you have an announcement."

"We do." Pyrrha confirmed. "Nora and I…"

"We're dating!" Nora exclaimed.

Everyone clapped. "Congratulations." Velvet said.

"You'll be good for each other." Yang said.

"It's about time." Sun added.

"This is wonderful news." Glynda said. She reached out her hand and Nora took it. "It's good to see you moving forward."

"Yeah...it feels good." Nora said.

"Progress usually does." Glynda noted.

"Maybe...maybe there's something else I should do." Nora said, taking on an uncharacteristically serious tone. "If I'm going to move forward…"

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Pyrrha asked nervously. Nora nodded. "If you're sure you're ready, this may still be difficult."

"I know but...with your support I think I can do it." Nora said. "I know I disappoint you and Glynda whenever I make up a story about Ren. It's time...it's time to...to tell the truth." She took a deep breath. "You probably figured it out, but the story I told about Ren's death isn't true. I'm sorry but...it...it's painful." Pyrrha took Nora's hand and squeezed it, Nora squeezing back. "Well I...how should...I'll just start from the beginning.

"I grew up an orphan in Vacuo. No one ever wanted to adopt me, and even the foster families usually sent be back. I never really made any friends. I was so lonely. When high school started it wasn't much better. Most of the other students avoided me. But there was one person who didn't shy away. He said his name was Ren, and that was pretty much all he said. He didn't talk much but he was a great listener. The years went by but he was still pretty much my only friend. He didn't have many friends either, but I think in his case it was because he didn't try. Anyway, I fell in love almost immediately but I was too afraid to say anything because I didn't want to scare him away. Then, he invited me to Junior Prom. I was shocked. I almost fainted but I managed to accept the invitation.

"After the dance I finally confessed how I felt. He said he always knew and felt the same way. He could see how surprised I was, and he apologized, saying he assumed I knew. After that we dated for the rest of our time there. When we graduated he got into college at Vale Polytechnic and I didn't. I was so scared, I thought it meant he would be leaving me. But then he invited me to come with him. He was getting his own apartment instead of staying in the dorm, so I could come along. I was so happy. He'd pretty much been my whole life since we met, but from that point he _really_ was.

"We got married a year later. He finished school a year early - he was always kind of a nerd - and got a great job as an architect and engineer. They called him a prodigy, a genius, but to me he was just Ren. His job took him on trips a lot and I was lonely, but he called every night and always replied to my texts, even when he was busy. He was...perfect.

"I was really excited when he got a job designing a building close to home. We'd just bought a house and he didn't want to go far until we settled in. The job wasn't really his thing but the pay was good and the location was right. He usually designed really big buildings, but this one was pretty small, just a four story apartment building." Tears welled in Nora's eyes. She squeezed Pyrrha's hand more tightly. "It was a special project working with experimental materials. It was supposed to be a lighter, cheaper way to build and they wanted the design to be a real showcase."

Winter had an odd feeling. Something about the story felt very familiar. It was as if she had heard it before, but she could not place it. For some reason it made her anxious, even more than she would have expected while listening to the story of someone's death.

"That day...it was a Thursday…" Nora continued. "Ren made breakfast, kissed me and left for work, just like he did every day. I waited all day like I usually did, counting the minutes until he'd be home. He always got home by six. But six came and went and he still wasn't home. I was a little worried, but I figured he got stuck in traffic or something. Then there was a knock at the door. I thought Ren just forgot his key, which would have been really weird, but I hoped. When I opened the door it wasn't Ren. It was a man and a woman, Police"

"They asked if they could come in. I asked why. They said they had to tell me something about Ren and asked if I was his wife. I said I was. They said I should sit down. I did and the woman sat on the couch beside me. I felt sick. The man hesitated, but then he said it. There'd been a building collapse. Ren was dead." Tears streamed down Nora's face. "He was just doing his job when one of the workers told him there was trouble. Cracks were appearing in one of the columns. He went to take a look and the building collapsed on him. Something about the material wasn't as strong as the manufacturer had claimed, so the calculations were off. He did everything right...but he died."

Nora took a moment to compose herself. She tried and failed but went on anyway. "I couldn't even see his body. They said it would upset me. I don't know if he was even really in the casket at his funeral. His family came from Vacuo and they helped me deal with it for a few days, but then they went home. I was alone, so alone. I couldn't handle it. I had a meltdown. I don't remember most of it, but apparently someone spotted me walking down the street naked and covered in dirt. I was taken to a psychiatric hospital. Glynda came to see me. She convinced them to release me on the condition that I saw her every week and took the medication that was prescribed. Glynda saved me...but things got worse."

"Nora, what…" Pyrrha started.

Nora pulled her hand out of Pyrrha's and stood. The pain on her face was gone, replaced with intense anger. She stared daggers at Winter. "Oh no…" Winter gasped.

"Ren was dead and I wanted justice!" Nora raged, her voice building in volume as she went. "Someone was responsible for his death, those monsters who lied about how strong their special stuff was supposed to be. If nothing else Ren deserved justice, after all he'd done for me, all he'd done for you! But when push came to shove Mr. Bigshot lawyer said there was no point fighting. You were too big, too powerful. We would lose, and then I'd have nothing at all. If I gave in at least I'd have the blood money you offered."

"Nora we don't…" Glynda tried to cut in.

"You tried to buy my forgiveness the way you're buying Yang's love!" Nora screamed. "Well I don't want your fucking money! I want Ren! He was the only person who put up with me, who ever cared for me, who put up with my broken brain because he loved me, and you took him away! He deserved better!" She reached the peak of her fury, hyperventilating through gritted teeth. Then, quieter. "He deserved the perfect wife, the perfect job and the perfect life, but he couldn't have that because he chose to love me, despite everything. And he couldn't even have that because of you!"

Nora's anger was now mixed with sobbing as tears flowed down her cheeks. "You took him away and I'm all that's left!" Nora sobbed, barely able to speak. "And I'm too stupid and messed up to even take care of myself without him. All the money in the world can't fix that! Nothing can make up for it because you can't bring him back!"

Nora stood there for a few seconds, staring at Winter. Winter was trembling, her hands clenched in her lap, her eyes wide and her skin ghostly pale. The others could do nothing but look on, shocked and not knowing what to do. In an instant the anger disappeared from Nora's face. Now there was only pain. Crying inconsolably she ran from the room. "Nora…" Pyrrha called after her weakly before giving chase.

Winter opened her mouth to speak but could only manage a pathetic whimper. Yang huddled over her, embracing her and rubbing her back. Sun snapped out of his stupor and raced after Nora and Pyrrha. Blake and Velvet were still at a loss. "Yang, get Winter home." Glynda took charge.

"R-right." Yang stammered. She helped Winter to her feet and walked her out.

By the time they reached the car tears were flowing down Winter's cheeks. "Yang I...when I...my job...I didn't know." Winter struggled. "I'm so sorry."


	10. Changes

Chapter 10

Pyrrha rushed out after Nora, bursting through the door and out onto the sidewalk just in time to see Nora trip and fall hard on the pavement. Nora yelped in pain as she hit. "Nora!" Pyrrha shouted. She rushed to Nora and knelt at her side. Nora just curled up in the fetal position sobbing, covering her face with her hands, blood seeping from scrapes on her knees and arms. "Nora?"

Nora pulled her hands away from her face and met Pyrrha's gaze. She reached out weakly. "Pyrrha…" She groaned.

"Shhh, it's alright." Pyrrha said softly. "Let's get you home." Pyrrha put her arms under Nora's shoulders and helped her to her feet.

"I...I didn't mean to." Nora sobbed into Pyrrha's shoulder. "I just...I hurt. I wanted her to know...I wanted her to know how I felt."

"It's okay Nora, it's okay." Pyrrha said.

"It's _not okay_ Pyrrha!" Nora yelled. "I lost control and I _hurt_ her. I hurt Winter. No one deserves to feel like that. It's horrible...I saw her face...she didn't even know."

"Everyone loses control sometimes." Pyrrha assured her.

"But I lose control _all the time_." Nora wept. "I'm broken...I don't work right. I just want to be normal, talk about my problems and get better like a _normal_ person would. Like Winter, like Yang and Velvet and Blake and Sun."

Sun stumbled out of the building and spotted the pair. Pyrrha saw him too and waved him over. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her keys, then tossed them to Sun. "Get the car." Pyrrha ordered.

"Right." Sun said, rushing off.

"Let's go home and get you cleaned up." Pyrrha said, embracing Nora. "You need to rest. Okay?" Nora just groaned and sobbed.

* * *

Yang drove straight to the house with Winter weeping in the passenger's seat. Abnormally, there was no drama with Yang behind the wheel. No peeling out, no drifting, no doing twice the speed limit. She was too worried. Winter got out of the car almost before it came to a stop. Seemingly in a trance, she walked to the door, unlocked it and continued on inside. Winter took a seat on the couch, staring down at her hands, clenched in her lap. She had stopped crying and was now just silent.

"Winter." Yang said, sitting beside her.

"I never meant to...to buy your love Yang." Winter struggled. "Please believe that. I...I just...I thought I was doing right all this time...by you, by my family, by the company. I was thrown into a position of power and I...just did what I thought was right. I never looked into it. Why would I? I...I just wanted to make my father proud."

"Winter…" Yang tried to cut in.

"My father was watching me, judging me, pushing me to prove myself...so I just did what he expected me to do." Winter continued. "I was given a bad situation and told to handle it and I...I...I spit on the memory of that poor girl's husband. Oh God...oh God, Nora...Yang I'm...I'm despicable!" Winter sobbed, moving her hands up to cover her face.

Yang pulled Winter's hands down and put a hand on her shoulder. Winter still refused to look up so Yang released her hands and grabbed both her shoulders, forcing her to sit up straight and meet her gaze. "No." Yang said.

"W-what?" Winter gasped.

"You're not despicable." Yang declared. "A despicable person would do those things knowingly and without guilt. The fact that you're this broken up tells me you're not like that. And you didn't try to buy my love, you tried to bring me happiness. You didn't spit on Ren's memory, you just tried to do your job the best way you knew how. _You are not a bad person Winter_ _._ From my point of view the only person at fault is your father, for forcing you into this position."

Winter collapsed into Yang's arms, grabbing at her shirt. "I...I don't want this Yang." Winter wept. "I don't want it anymore. I wanted to be a big sister. I wanted to be worth looking up to. But I don't have that anymore. I...I have nothing Yang. Weiss was my life...my life was for _Weiss_. She's gone...my mother's gone...my father sees me as an asset...a tool. Everything I've done, everything I've worked for, all my life...it's been for nothing. It's all been worthless. My life has been worthless. _I'm worthless_. I don't know what to do anymore. Yang I...I just don't know."

Yang took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You're not worthless Winter." She said. "You're worth the world to me. When I met you, I was at my lowest. Everyone thought I was getting better, but I felt like a zombie, walking, talking, going through the motions but not really _living_. I had no direction, no desires, no will to live. If someone pulled a gun on me I wouldn't have cared." Winter stared at Yang who opened her eyes and locked into her gaze. "The night I was fired...I came closer than ever before to just...ending it. But just as I really hit rock bottom you showed up. You faced me, even though you could have gone on as if I'd never existed. You decided to do the right thing, and...you saved me Winter. You really saved me and I'll be forever grateful for what you've done for me."

"Yang…" Winter said.

Yang smiled and leaned in, resting her forehead on Winter's. "You're at rock bottom Winter, but you're not alone." Yang assured her. "You're not worthless and we're going to get through this, _together_."

"Together?" Winter asked.

"Together." Yang confirmed. "I won't let you face this alone. Not now, not ever." Winter choked out a laugh and kissed Yang. It was a kiss as passionate and loving as any she had experienced.

* * *

Nora sobbed through the car ride home. Once there Pyrrha had her shower to clean up. For once there was no playful request that Pyrrha join her. Nora just dragged herself into the bathroom. Once Nora was done Pyrrha put antiseptic on her cuts and covered them with adhesive bandages. Nora continued to cry on and off, hardly managing a coherent word. When they went to bed things were different too. The pair had shared a bed before, even if they had done nothing intimate. Now Nora clung to Pyrrha as if she were a child clinging to a parent. Nora eventually cried herself to sleep and despite her worry Pyrrha managed to drift off as well.

In the morning Pyrrha woke up first. Still Nora's arms were wrapped around her, Nora still asleep. It was odd. Nora was always up early. That Pyrrha would get up before her was very rare. Pyrrha remained still, not wanting to wake Nora. When Nora finally woke up she seemed confused and groggy at first, then just seemed subdued. Pyrrha made sure Nora took her medication, but it did not seem to help. Even Pyrrha's offer to make pancakes for breakfast, Nora's favorite meal, did not improve her mood.

"Why don't we go out to the gazebo and meditate." Pyrrha suggested after breakfast. "Maybe that'll help you feel better."

"I...I can't." Nora mumbled. "Ren wouldn't have wanted me to do what I did. I let him down...again...just like I always do." Nora retreated into herself.

Pyrrha decided to change the subject. "Nora...how are your cuts feeling?" She asked.

"They still sting." Nora replied. "But I deserve it."

"Nora…" Pyrrha sighed. "That...don't say that." Nora just shrugged, stood, and walked away. She flopped down on the couch, not even bothering to turn on the television, and just lie there, staring ahead blankly.

Pyrrha was now even more worried. Nora said she deserved to be in pain. Did that mean she would...hurt herself? Pyrrha looked around and realized all the things Nora could use to harm herself. There were knives in the kitchen, razors for shaving, all manner of gardening implements, toxic chemicals, the list went on. And those were just the obvious things. Nora was a danger to herself in the best of times, but in her current state...just the thought terrified Pyrrha. But the day went on and Nora did not try anything. She was just listless. It was so unlike her, and that scared Pyrrha more than anything.

* * *

"Glynda, I know it's Saturday, but could I move my appointment to today?" Winter asked into the phone.

"I normally don't have sessions on Saturday, but seeing as it's an emergency I'll be happy to speak with you." Glynda replied. "What time?"

"As soon as possible." Winter answered.

"Just come over then." Glynda said. "I'll head straight to the office."

"Thank you." Winter said. "I really appreciate this. I'll be right there." She tapped her phone to hang up. "She said we can meet right now."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Yang asked.

"No, I'll be alright by myself." Winter said. "If I need anything I'll call you."

"Don't hesitate." Yang said. "And remember, I'm always here for you."

* * *

"I was always so sure of what I was doing." Winter said. "I knew the path I was on. I knew where it led. I knew what I needed to do to reach the next step. It was so simple. Now...I still know the path but I realized I don't like the destination. Following my father...doing what I'm doing...it's not going to make me happy. So what's the point? I'm almost 30 and I'm just realizing that the road I've followed all my life is a dead end. I just don't know what to do now."

"If the path your father laid out for you isn't going to make you happy, there's no reason to stick to it." Glynda agreed. "As for the alternatives, that's something you have to figure out for yourself."

"That's the problem." Winter sighed. "I've had to do a lot on my own, but the general course of my life has always been set in stone. Even if I screwed up at every turn I'd still end up in the same place because of my father. I feel like I'm out of my depth, and I've never felt this way before."

"You need to make a change." Glynda said. "What that change is, I don't know. It might be something small, like a change in your management style. It might be something existential like a different outlook on life. You might have to make a break with the life you've lived to this point and start over. Only you can determine what will make you happy."

"I could make a clean break." Winter said. "With my sister gone it's not like I'd be leaving anyone I care about behind. But what if it's the wrong choice? If I do this my father is going to cut me off for sure. No more job, no more billions of lien, nothing. I'm independently wealthy, sure, but I was only able to earn that from the jobs he gave me. And it's not enough to live off of for the rest of my life."

"So what's more important to you?" Glynda asked. "The money or your happiness? Is it more painful to keep going down a road you know ends in sadness or to risk failing on your own?"

"I know...I can choose between guaranteed sadness and possible sadness." Winter groaned. "When you put it that way it seems obvious, but I'm sure you also know that it's much easier to live with the devil you know. I have an idea of what I want to do, but I just don't know if it'll work. If it doesn't I'll throw away all my good will with my father and still end up back where I started."

"Winter, you're a strong, smart woman." Glynda encouraged. "The way I see it, you can't fail because you'll keep trying until you succeed. And with your skills and knowledge, your chances of success are very good."

"So you're saying I should do it?" Winter asked.

"I'm saying you should follow your heart." Glynda replied. "Take me as an example. I thought I knew exactly what I wanted to do with my life. I had everything mapped out. Then when James died I realized my plan wasn't going to work, so I changed it. Now here I am, schoolteacher-turned-psychologist, happy and successful. I see no reason you couldn't make a similar shift."

"Thank you, Glynda." Winter said. "For the encouragement, the wisdom, everything."

"I'm just doing my job." Glynda said.

"No, you've gone above and beyond that." Winter said.

"Maybe so." Glynda shrugged.

"Well, I should get going." Winter said, standing up.

"We still have some time." Glynda pointed out.

"That's okay." Winter said. "There are some things I need to do."

* * *

It was just Tuesday, only a few days after the fateful meeting, but to Pyrrha it felt like it had been months. Worry filled her every waking moment. She watched Nora like a hawk and did everything she could to cheer her up, but nothing changed. Nora was still as distraught and depressed as when they had gotten home, and if anything probably getting worse. Pyrrha was out of ideas. She felt like all she could do was delay Nora's downward spiral, and that wasn't near good enough.

Glynda had given Pyrrha the week off to care for Nora, and with her semester over there was nowhere else for her to be. Glynda helpfully brought some clothes from Pyrrha's apartment and even had a session with Nora in her own home. Pyrrha wanted to help people the way Glynda did, but she was learning just how unprepared she was. Even Glynda seemed unable to help, her session with Nora coming and going without any discernable progress. If Glynda could not help, what hope did Pyrrha have?

Pyrrha's phone rang. She slipped it out of her pocket and looked at it. Winter. "I have to take this." Pyrrha said. Nora, still lying on the couch, staring blankly at the television, just barely grunted acknowledgement. Pyrrha got up and walked to another room where she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello Pyrrha." Winter said.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked. "I'm not working this week so if you need to schedule something with Glynda…"

"No, this isn't about that." Winter cut her off. "I wanted to apologize to Nora. I was hoping to stop by but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it first. I wouldn't want to make things worse than they already are."

"You want to...yes!" Pyrrha exclaimed. Finally, something that might turn Nora around. "Please, come over. Come right now if you can!"

"Oh...alright." Winter said. "I'll bring Yang too if that's alright."

"That's fine." Pyrrha said. "Just get here as soon as you can."

* * *

Winter pulled her car to a stop in front of Nora's house. She clamped her hands on the steering wheel, her knuckles bleached white. Yang covered one of Winter's hands with her own. "You okay?" Yang asked.

"Years of board meetings, hundred-million lien contract negotiations, firing people in person rather than by phone or e-mail." Winter said. "I've done it all, but nothing compares to how fearful I am at this moment."

"Winter, look at me." Yang said. Winter looked over, her breathing uneven. "If you can face me, you can face Nora. Be strong. I'll be by your side the whole time."

"Okay." Winter said. "Okay, I can do this." She took a deep breath and got out of the car. Yang waited at the sidewalk and they walked hand-in-hand to the door.

"Want me to knock?" Yang asked.

"There's a doorbell." Winter observed.

"Knocking's more personal." Yang suggested.

"Sure." Winter said with an uneasy laugh.

Yang hit the door with three loud knocks. A few seconds later it swung open to reveal a rather frantic-looking Pyrrha. "Winter, Yang, thank you for coming." She said, doing her best to appear calm. "Please come in. Nora's in the lounge. She's...I...I can't help her. I don't know what to do!"

"I've come to make things right." Winter said. "In any way I can."

Pyrrha nodded and led Winter and Yang to the lounge. Nora was reclined against the end of the couch, seemingly-half asleep. When she spotted Winter her eyes snapped wide open. "Winter?" She gasped, leaping up.

"Nora I…" Winter started.

Nora rushed forward and wrapped Winter in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Nora exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to say those things. I didn't mean to yell. I was...I…"

"Nora, please." Winter cut her off. She pried Nora off and held her at arm's length, looking her in the eyes. "Let me say what I need to say first. Let's sit down."

"Oh...okay." Nora said, nodding and wiping the tears from her face. Yang sat on one end of the couch and Pyrrha the other with Winter and Nora between them. Nora reached for Pyrrha's hand and she offered it, Nora taking a deathgrip.

"Nora, I would like to apologize for my...past treatment of you." Winter said, her eyes downcast. "At the time I'd recently been placed at the head of that division of SDC. The prior head had been immediately fired after...the incident. My father expected me to clean things up, and I did as expected. I met with the lawyers, listened to their plan of action, and signed off on pretty much anything they suggested with only minor modifications. I didn't give it a second thought, and for that, I am truly sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Nora sighed. "I lost control and dumped it all on you, just because your name was on the papers and the cheque. And I've been treating you badly ever since we met, and you didn't do anything to deserve that. Ren...Ren would be disappointed in me."

"You were...are still, grieving, Nora." Winter said. "Grief makes us...not ourselves. Sometimes we drink, sometimes we lash out when we normally wouldn't...sometimes we do worse. But some good has come of the things you've said to me."

"How?" Nora asked.

"I've decided to make a change." Winter explained. "From now on I'm going to be a new person. My old life, the life in which I hurt you, I don't want it anymore. It's over. In that life the only thing I had worth caring for was my sister...and she's gone now. I'm going to forge my own path...something better...something happier." Winter took Yang's hand and smiled at her. Yang smiled back.

"You're...you're leaving your old life because of me?" Nora gasped. Winter turned back to look at her and Nora met her gaze.

"I'm leaving my old life because you made me realize it wasn't what I wanted." Winter replied. "You helped me see that continuing to live it would lead only to misery. For that I thank you Nora. Thank you for helping me see the truth. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Nora, crying again, used her free hand to cover her mouth to stifle a whimper. She released Pyrrha's hand and hugged Winter tightly, too tightly for Winter's liking but comforting at the same time. Winter was briefly taken aback but returned the embrace and started rubbing Nora's back as she quivered and sobbed.

"I'm s-sorry for e-everything Winter." Nora struggled. "I promise I'll be a g-good friend to you...from now on."

"And I you Nora." Winter said. "And I you."

Pyrrha smiled at Winter and mouthed _thank you_ to her. Winter smiled back. Her new life was off to a wonderful start.


	11. Doubts

Chapter 11

Now free of her guilt, Nora was back to being her old perky self. She ate dinner, rocking back and forth in her chair with barely contained glee. After that it was already late. During her days of depression Nora had let her hygiene slip and she was in need of a good shower before bed. She took Pyrrha's hand and led her towards the bathroom. "Come on!" Nora exclaimed as Pyrrha resisted, pulling back as they reached the bathroom door. "You wash my back, I'll wash your butt…"

"N-Nora...n-not tonight, okay?" Pyrrha stammered. "It's been a rough couple days. I just need some rest."

"Are you okay?" Nora asked. "Do you need anything? I can totally do it."

Pyrrha stepped forward and kissed Nora. "I'll be fine." Pyrrha assured her. "I'm just tired. Now go, I'm not sleeping in the same room with you, let alone sharing a bed, if you still smell like this."

"Yes ma'am!" Nora said with a salute before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

The next day Nora and Pyrrha did some gardening before going out to dinner. After watching TV for a while they settled in for bed. They lie side by side, smiling at each other. Nora could resist no longer. She pulled Pyrrha into a kiss, one Pyrrha was only too happy to join in. It began to get a bit heated, at least as passionate as their first. Nora slid a hand down Pyrrha's side, slipping between her panties and skin. Suddenly Pyrrha jerked back.

"Pyrrha?" Nora gasped. "What's wrong?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "Nothing Nora, I'm just…" She said. "I have a headache. Come on." She rolled onto her back, pulled Nora's head onto her chest and started stroking her hair.

"I love you." Nora said.

"I love you too." Pyrrha said. "Sweet dreams."

Nora put on her usual happy face but inside she was screaming. She could not understand it. Every time she tried to get intimate with Pyrrha she would pull back at the last second. Aside from being pent up she was worried. Was there something wrong with Pyrrha? Had she done something wrong to make Pyrrha mad? Was she misreading the situation or something? Did Pyrrha not really love her? Was it only a matter of time before she lost Pyrrha too?

* * *

The next day was much like the last, and Nora was her usually bubbly self. But all was not well. In her mind Nora's doubts and fears ate at her. She tried to think of something she might have done to anger Pyrrha but could come up with nothing. When it came right down to it, all she could think was that she was somehow at fault, somehow the reason. Was Pyrrha finding the constant hyperactivity to be too much? Was Nora's personality just too much to deal with full-time? Pyrrha seemed to enjoy it. Maybe it was something different. Maybe it was physical. Was Nora not physically attractive?

Nora kept herself together and kept up her happy facade all day, but when Pyrrha stepped into the bathroom to shower she could hold on no longer. She sat on the end of the bed, staring down at the hands folded in her lap, drowning in her thoughts. Frustration and self-doubt were smothering her. Despite her perky exterior, Nora had always been deeply insecure. With the exception of Ren she had had no one for most of her life, and she was always waiting for those who did enter her life to leave, driven away by her insanity. For a time she had had some of those fears with Ren, but after years together the worries faded, only for him to be ripped away from her. Now those same fears were surfacing with Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was not one to walk around even partially nude and put on her sleeping clothes - an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants - before leaving the bathroom. When she reached the bedroom she saw Nora sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down. Nora did not look up. Alarm bells went off in her head. It was suddenly as if Winter's apology had never happened. "Nora?" Pyrrha said, rushing to her side.

"Am I ugly?" Nora asked.

Pyrrha knelt on the floor in front of Nora, forcing her to meet her gaze. "What?" Pyrrha gasped, taking Nora's hands in her own. "No, God no. Why would you think that?"

"I love you Pyrrha." Nora wept. "I love you so much. I want to show you how much I love you...but you keep pushing me away and I don't know how to feel."

"It's just I...it's not you." Pyrrha sighed. "It's me. I'm just...scared."

"What are you afraid of?" Nora asked.

"I...well...uh...growing up…" Pyrrha struggled. "Talking about it...about sex...was always off limits...and I've...I've never…"

Nora pulled Pyrrha into a hug. "It's okay." Nora said. "I understand now. I'm sorry I didn't before."

"You shouldn't have to be sorry." Pyrrha said. "I want to...I want to do these things with you, but when I think about it I...I...I just can't see myself the way you do. I feel disgusting...and I'm afraid when you see all of me...you won't like it. You're so beautiful Nora and...I just wish I could see myself the way you see me." Pyrrha began sobbing and hugged Nora more tightly.

Shedding tears of her own, Nora bent over and planted a kiss on top of Pyrrha's head. "Maybe you can." Nora said. "Maybe I can help."

Pyrrha gasped and looked up as Nora smiled down at her. "H-how?" Pyrrha asked.

Nora kissed Pyrrha then stood, walking over to the side of the room before waving Pyrrha over. "Come over here." Nora said. When Pyrrha did Nora grabbed her by the shoulders and positioned her in front of a full-body mirror.

"Nora...what are you…" Pyrrha started.

"Shh." Nora said. "I'm going to tell you exactly how I see you, so you can see it too."

"Nora…" Pyrrha sighed.

"Let's start at the top!" Nora exclaimed. "Your hair. I love that shade of red! And it's all long and soft and shiny, and it even smells nice! And no matter how you wear it, it looks awesome! Then there's your eyes. They're so big and shiny like gems. I could get lost staring into them. And your smile. It always makes me so happy and your teeth are really white! Your whole face is so pretty, like a painting."

"Thank you, Nora, but…" Pyrrha started.

"Undress." Nora ordered.

"Wha?" Pyrrha gasped.

"How can I show you your body if we can't see it?" Nora asked.

"But I'm...not wearing a bra." Pyrrha protested.

"I've seen boobs before." Nora laughed. "Come on, it's not like I'll snap a picture. Don't you trust me?"

"I...okay." Pyrrha sighed. She took off her t-shirt and pajama bottoms, shyly covering her breasts with her arm. She felt tremendously uncomfortable, and it only got worse as Nora closely looked her up and down. "Nora...please…"

"Sorry, you're just a lot to take in!" Nora squealed. "Look at these shoulders!" Nora stood behind Pyrrha and put her hands on Pyrrha's shoulders. "So broad and strong!" She slid her hands down Pyrrha's arms. "Your arms are so smooth, your skin all over is! And your muscles! You do lift!" She walked around in front of Pyrrha and gently put her hands on the arm covering Pyrrha's breasts. Pyrrha resisted as Nora tried to pull it down. "Pyrrha, please."

"Alright." Pyrrha groaned. She let her arm drop.

"Incredible..." Nora gasped. "Your boobs...they're so...beautiful! They're big and round and firm and symmetrical. They're perfect! You should let them out more." Nora winked and laughed. "Moving on!" She crouched down and ran her hand over Pyrrha's abs. "Perfectly chiseled abs...I wish I had a stomach like this!"

"It's not very lady-like." Pyrrha complained.

"Nonsense!" Nora shouted. "It's hot! You should never be ashamed of being in good shape." Nora knelt and ran her hands along Pyrrha's hips. "You've got such powerful hips...and a really cute butt too." She continued further down. "And your calves...it's like they're from a statue! Your feet are really well pedicured and they don't even smell!" Nora stood beside Pyrrha and gestured toward the mirror. "Now can you see what I see? Can you see how incredibly beautiful you are?"

Pyrrha took it all in. Nora's words, her own body, what it all meant. She looked herself over in the mirror. Suddenly she could see what Nora saw. A smile slowly spread across her face. "I'm...beautiful?" Pyrrha asked.

"You're beautiful." Nora confirmed.

"All of me?" Pyrrha asked.

"All of you, every last bit." Nora declared. "You're like a warrior from the old legends! Strong and beautiful!" She hugged Pyrrha from behind.

"Beautiful…" Pyrrha said.

"I see you like this every day." Nora said. She kissed the back of Pyrrha's shoulder. "And it drives me crazy that I can't boop you."

Pyrrha giggled and put a hand on Nora's. "I...I don't know what to do." Pyrrha admitted.

"I can teach you." Nora said. She gently nibbled on Pyrrha's shoulder, getting a shudder in response. "By example."

"Nora…" Pyrrha gasped.

"Yes?" Nora asked.

Pyrrha smiled, doing her best to turn her head to look Nora in the eyes. "Do that again."

* * *

Yang and Winter walked into the week's meeting on time for once. Still, they were the last to arrive. As they pulled up their chairs there was a noticeable difference in the demeanors of both Pyrrha and Nora. Pyrrha was sitting there with an uncharacteristic smile on her face, not the usual friendly one, but one of proper happiness. Nora seemed to have even more energy than usual, practically vibrating as she rocked back and forth in her chair. "You two banged, didn't you?" Yang asked.

"Someone finally had the courage to ask!" Blake exclaimed.

"Yep!" Nora squealed.

"We did." Pyrrha confirmed.

"Nice!" Sun said. "Air high-five!" He and Nora raised their hands and mimed a high-five across the circle.

"It was her first time!" Nora laughed.

"Really?" Yang asked. "Didn't you have a boyfriend in college, for, like, months?"

"Well, whenever we started to get intimate I would get nervous and that would make him nervous and we never got anywhere." Pyrrha admitted.

"It was her first orgasm too!" Nora continued. Pyrrha turned bright red. "Crazy right? It hit her so hard she passed out!"

"Okay Nora, I think that's…" Glynda started.

"So, does the carpet match the drapes?" Yang asked with a smirk, struggling to hold back her laughter.

"No idea." Nora shrugged. "Clean shaven."

Yang could contain it no longer and burst out laughing. Blake and Sun could barely contain themselves as well while Velvet seemed almost as embarrassed as Pyrrha. Winter just shook her head in disbelief. "Yang, Nora!" Glynda shouted. "Enough!"

"Sorry." Yang giggled.

"Oh...whoops." Nora said.

"Maybe it would be helpful if we moved on." Winter suggested. Glynda let out a relieved sigh and nodded. "I'd like to publicly apologize to Nora for how I handled things in the wake of her husband's passing. I've made my share of mistakes, but none I regret quite so much."

"And I have to apologize for my outburst last week." Nora sighed. "I took out all my anger and frustration on you and it wasn't even really your fault. No one should have to feel the way I made you feel."

"Apology accepted." Winter said with a smile.

"Same." Nora said. The group clapped respectfully.

"I feel I should explain the situation from my point of view, for clarity if nothing else." Winter sighed. "I had been working for Schnee Development Corporation for a few years, mostly in middle-management. When the...incident...happened, the division of the company involved was gutted, with everyone involved fired. That was basically the whole of the management. My father placed me in charge, expecting me to repair the situation. The first order of business was making the scandal go away.

"Putting a price on someone's life...it's just despicable to think about it...but our lawyers seemed to have an easy enough time with it. They planned out a settlement for the victims' families. I doubled the amount and signed off on it. I signed the checks and the form letters of condolence sent to the families. I also saw to it that the legal situation was settled as quietly as possible. I never gave it a second thought. I didn't have time. I had a research division with no managers and very few researchers left in it, and I had to rebuild as quickly as possible. So I immersed myself in that task. I should have given more consideration to Nora and the others who lost their loved ones, but I didn't, and for that, I'm truly sorry."

"You don't have to apologize anymore." Nora said. "You just did what you thought was right. You were put in a bad situation and you did your best."

"Th-thank you Nora." Winter stammered. "Th-that...means a lot coming from you."

"You're very welcome!" Nora said with her usual good cheer. "I'm glad we could get past this and become friends."

"So...enough with the boring stuff." Yang said. "Back to Pyrrha's…"

"Yang and I have an announcement to make." Winter cut her off before she could say anything else to embarrass Pyrrha. Yang just rolled her eyes. "It's pretty safe to say the two of us are officially dating."

"We've been at it since over a week ago." Yang added. "But all the recent chaos has really shown how much we care about one another."

"Yes, and with Yang's support I've decided to start my life anew." Winter declared. "I haven't quite worked out the details on how I'll do that, but I realized that the course my life was on did not lead to happiness. Hopefully, with everyone's help, I'll be able to find the road that takes me where I want to go."

"Maybe some parkour lessons…" Sun started.

"She wants the road to happiness, not the road to shattered bones." Yang laughed.

"I tried." Sun shrugged.

* * *

Pyrrha had effectively been living with Nora for a week and felt comfortable continuing to do so. Nora was only too happy to have her. On Saturday Pyrrha stopped at her apartment, packed up all her things, hired movers and made the necessary arrangements. By the next day the lounge room of Nora's house was full of boxes, the entirety of Pyrrha's worldly possessions. "I feel like I have too much stuff." Pyrrha sighed. "Some of it we could probably unload in a yard sale. We don't need the silverware or the furniture."

"You don't have much in the way of clothes." Nora observed. Pyrrha helped her carry the two suitcases containing her wardrobe into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I kind of just wear the same few things." Pyrrha shrugged. "I can unpack it all myself."

"No, let me help." Nora said. She opened a box and started unloading the contents. "Wow, that's a lot of sweaters...all the same style."

Pyrrha started on a box labeled 'pants' that, sure enough, contained several pairs of pants. "I just wear what I've always worn." Pyrrha shrugged. All the pants seemed to be standard jeans or slacks, with a few capris, nothing shorter than calf-length. Nora grabbed a box labeled 'other' and popped it open. "Nora, let me…"

"Oh, your undies!" Nora exclaimed. Her gleeful grin quickly turned to a frown. "They're all so...boring. Granny-panties, comfort bras, sports bras, whatever the hell these are...I'm disappointed."

"You know how I used to feel about my body." Pyrrha said. "I didn't see a point in getting anything sexy."

"Is this your bathing suit?" Nora asked as she lifted the red one-piece out of the box. "Unacceptable! That's it, we're going on a shopping trip! And I'm bringing in help!" Nora stormed out before Pyrrha could protest.

Nora dialed up Yang on her cell. "Hey Nora." Yang answered.

"You're attractive and dress sexy." Nora said. "I need your help. Pyrrha's wardrobe is so lame! We need to correct this injustice! We're going shopping tomorrow."

"I'm in." Yang said. "And I won't be alone. I know just who to call."

After hanging up with Nora, Yang called Blake. "If you're calling to tell me another stupid joke, I don't want to hear it." Blake groaned.

"No jokes this time." Yang said. "We're taking Pyrrha shopping. You're pretty fashionable, so I figured you could help."

"I could." Blake confirmed. "Velvet would be good too."

"Sweet." Yang said. "We're going tomorrow. I'll give you the place and time when Nora tells me."

"Yang, I'm not sure this is a great idea." Winter said once Yang hung up. "I know how you and Nora are going to look at this, but you need to be serious. There's no point in going out just to embarrass Pyrrha with sexy lingerie and innuendos."

"I can understand why you're worried, but I am taking this seriously." Yang said. "Sure, I'm certain there will be a few jokes at her expense, but if Nora says Pyrrha needs a new wardrobe, she needs a new wardrobe. I've known Pyrrha longer than you, and I've only ever seen her wear sweatshirts and jeans. That's probably all she has. She definitely needs some variety."

"I suppose." Winter said.

"Why don't you come too?" Yang suggested. "If Nora and I get a little too rowdy, you can reign us in. I'm sure she could benefit from your advice too."

"That does sound like a good idea." Winter agreed. "Maybe I'll find something for myself while we're out too. I have been meaning to make my wardrobe more casual and less business."

"That's the spirit." Yang said. "And while the others are distracted we can bang in the changing room."

"No." Winter refused.

"Please." Yang beseeched.

"Absolutely not." Winter said. Yang gave Winter her best sad-puppy-dog-eyes. "...I'll _consider_ it."


	12. A New Look

Chapter 12

The first stop on the shopping trip was a lingerie shop. Nora insisted. It was the same place she and Pyrrha had run into Yang and Winter while out for groceries. Both pairs arrived at about the same time. "Hmm, deja vu." Winter said. "I seem to remember seeing Nora bouncing along out here not too long ago."

"Oh God…" Pyrrha groaned when she saw the store.

"Hey guys." Yang said. "Blake and Velvet should be meeting up with us in a while. Blake said they were tied up. I have a sneaking suspicion she was being literal."

"At least they won't have to see...this." Pyrrha said.

"Time's a wastin'!" Nora exclaimed.

Nora grabbed Pyrrha by the arm and practically dragged her into the store. Yang could not help but laugh and Winter followed sporting an amused grin. Nora seemed magnetically attracted to all things pink, but Yang insisted that Pyrrha stick to black and red. Winter paid careful attention to the brands, well aware of which had the best reputations.

Yang found exactly the sort of thing Pyrrha needed. "Pyrrha, what's your cup size?" Yang asked, looking through the bras on offer.

"Uh...double d." Pyrrha said.

"No way?" Yang said.

"It's true!" Nora confirmed. "I've seen them. And felt them!"

"Nora!" Pyrrha gasped.

"We have the same cup size." Yang said.

"Really?" Pyrrha asked. "They look bigger."

"Been sneaking peeks have we?" Yang said with a wink.

"Yang..." Winter groaned.

"Who hasn't?" Nora laughed.

"Nora!" Pyrrha admonished.

Pyrrha tried on a few different styles of bras and panties before settling on some lacy but practical numbers. Winter and Yang picked out some for themselves, as did Nora at Winter's insistence. Winter picked up the bill - saying the whole day would be on her - and it was off to the next stop. Pyrrha was in desperate need of some formal clothes. All she had for fancier occasions were pantsuits. Nora and Yang were out of their depth, not being at all knowledgeable about fancy dress, so they went to get smoothies while Winter took Pyrrha dress shopping.

"Yang is right to say red is your color." Winter said. "Your hair is stunning."

"Thank you, Winter." Pyrrha said with a slight blush. "Yours is quite beautiful as well. I rarely see natural ivory."

"One of my family's traits." Winter shrugged. "In college I streaked it with pink."

"Really?" Pyrrha asked.

"One of my small rebellions." Winter said with a mischievous smile. "I might do it again. I bet Yang would find it attractive."

"I must say, you make a lovely, if odd, couple." Pyrrha said.

"I could say the same of you and Nora." Winter laughed.

"Rightly so." Pyrrha said. "But I've never been happier."

"Neither have I." Winter said. "Yang just has this...energy."

"The same for Nora." Pyrrha said. "It's infectious."

"It's addictive." Winter declared.

"It's euphoric." Pyrrha added.

"It's turning us into lovesick puppies." Winter said. She and Pyrrha shared a laugh.

With a little silence to focus, Winter assembled what she saw as the ideal ensemble for Pyrrha. A pencil skirt, stocking and heels - all black - along with a white button-up and crimson blazer. Pyrrha ducked into the changing room to try them on before emerging for Winter's opinion. "I look...wow." Pyrrha gasped as she stood before a mirror.

"You look strong and confident." Winter said.

"I look...like Glynda." Pyrrha observed.

"A person of strength and confidence if I ever met one." Winter said.

"She is a wonderful woman." Pyrrha said.

"I really must spend more time with her." Winter thought aloud.

"How have your sessions been?" Pyrrha asked.

"Cathartic, and helpful." Winter replied. "She reminds me so much of my mother, but warmer. I respect her greatly."

"She's done so much for the world...for me." Pyrrha sighed.

"Perhaps we should take her out to dinner." Winter suggested. "All of us."

"Her birthday is in two months." Pyrrha said. "We could plan a party."

"Perfect, I've planned parties in the past." Winter said.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Get Yang to put on some pants." Winter deadpanned. After a few seconds the pair burst into laughter. Along with the outfit Winter had assembled for Pyrrha, the pair picked out a long, sexy red dress. Winter again picked up the tab.

* * *

Blake and Velvet met up with the group in front of a large department store. Velvet took Pyrrha to look at casual wear. At the same time Nora took Winter to an electronics store to show her some video game stuff she was curious about. Yang pulled Blake aside. "Are those multiple hickeys I see?" Yang asked.

"The visible ones, yes." Blake said.

"And those marks...you really were tied up." Yang gasped.

"Velvet can be a bit aggressive." Blake shrugged.

"Seriously?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know it from just talking to her." Blake confirmed. "She's like a totally different person in the bedroom." Blake laughed. "One time I got home and she was wearing nothing but a beret and sunglasses. It's a good thing I didn't have work the next day because I still wasn't walking straight."

"No kidding…" Yang said, shaking her head. "And I thought I was the freaky one."

"The next day she was back to her usual meek self." Blake continued. "All apologies and blushing, like she just flipped a switch."

* * *

Winter stood before the display of video game accessories. She found the array of products fascinating but bewildering and hoped Nora could be her guide. "So what are these glasses for?" Winter asked, examining the yellow-tinted lenses.

"They're supposed to reduce glare and help you see better." Nora explained.

"Do they work?" Winter asked skeptically.

"No idea." Nore shrugged.

"Well, what's the idea with those figurines?" Winter asked.

"Oh, those work with certain games." Nora replied. "It's hard to explain, but sometimes you can train them and fight against them. Other times they give you bonus stuff. I have a bunch of them, but mostly because they look super-cool."

"Hold on, these two characters have the same name." Winter observed.

"Yeah, they're two versions of the same character." Nora said.

"Why is one wearing heavy armor while the other one has a skin-tight bodysuit?" Winter asked.

"The objectification of women?" Nora shrugged.

"Hmm...a racing wheel." Winter said, squatting down beside a large box on a bottom shelf. "I wonder if it would help me with that game I'm terrible at...what's it called…"

"Probably not." Nora said. "It's really only for simulation games."

"Simulation games?" Winter asked. "I thought the point of video games was to escape reality."

"It is...usually." Nora said. "Some people like super-realistic stuff."

"This is...500 lien." Winter said. "That costs more than the console!"

"Yeah, only a crazy person would get something like that." Nora laughed. "Or Sun probably. I guess he is a little crazy though. Ha, I'm one to talk." Winter raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh come on, I know everybody thinks I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy." Winter said. "Hyper, manic, inappropriate, sure. But you're definitely not crazy. I'm sure the others feel the same way"

"It's nice of you to say that." Nora said. "I guess Pyrrha wouldn't have moved in with me if she thought I was crazy after all."

"At the risk of seeming...crazy...I think it would be interesting to give something like this a shot." Winter said. "Though I could just drive my sports car around like a lunatic for the same effect."

"Buy me one and I'll race you." Nora offered. "Though I have to warn you, I'm not supposed to drive. Even Ren said I shouldn't drive, not even in an emergency. Something about one emergency being enough." Nora stared off, seemingly lost in thinking about happy times long past. Then it was gone. "Oh! While I'm here I should get the new…"

* * *

Velvet led Pyrrha to a store specializing in casual designer clothes. "This stuff looks a bit...odd." Pyrrha observed.

"Fashion's all over the place these days." Velvet shrugged. "Mostly plaid and skinny jeans, and scarves, but there's hardly any rhyme or reason to it."

"I like plaid." Pyrrha said.

"I've never seen you wear it." Velvet said.

"I did in high school." Pyrrha explained. "But I grew fast and just got simple clothes to replace it. My parents didn't really support any of my interests in fashion."

"Well I'm here to enable you." Velvet declared. "Go nuts! My treat."

"Oh, Velvet, that's really not necessary." Pyrrha protested.

"But I want to." Velvet said. "Plus I get a good discount here."

"How come?" Pyrrha asked.

"Coco modeled some of their lines." Velvet replied. "When she passed...it turns out I was in her will. Her sole beneficiary. She'd...thrown away most of her money on drugs, but I kept the perks. She never did get along very well with her parents...and planned for the worst…" By then Velvet's teary eyes were shut as she tightly gripped one of the clothing racks. Pyrrha took her other hand and squeezed it, Velvet squeezing back. Velvet opened her eyes and looked to Pyrrha as tears ran down her cheeks. "She would have been so grateful to you and Glynda for helping me. She would have bought you the entire store. I just want to buy you a wardrobe, okay?"

Pyrrha hugged Velvet and the hug was returned tightly. "Thank you." Pyrrha said.

"Thank you too." Velvet wept.

After Velvet composed herself the pair made their way around the store, picking out a wide assortment of clothes and a few accessories. Velvet assembled a new outfit for Pyrrha to wear for the rest of the day, a pair or red shorts with a black and white striped top.

Velvet giggled at the sight of Pyrrha. "What?" Pyrrha asked. "Did I put something on backwards?"

"You have Blake's ass." Velvet laughed.

"I do?" Pyrrha gasped.

"I didn't realize it til just now." Velvet confirmed. "Blake wears the same size shorts, and you fill them out just as nicely."

"Oh wow." Pyrrha said.

"It's a crime to hide it away so much." Velvet said.

"You sound just like Nora." Pyrrha observed.

"She's right most of the time." Velvet said. "Just a tad too open about it."

"You're not wrong." Pyrrha laughed.

"Don't you feel free wearing that?" Velvet asked.

"I have to admit, short shorts always intimidated me." Pyrrha said. "But it's nice to be able to stretch. Relaxing at home will be so much easier, especially in the summer."

"They're great for lazing on the couch with a good book." Velvet added.

"You read often?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, but Blake does...on her stomach." Velvet replied.

"Oh." Pyrrha said, matching Velvet's blush.

* * *

The group met back up and it was Blake's turn. "With a little makeup you'll look like a goddess." She said. "I think I know just what you need."

"Mind if I tag along?" Yang asked.

"Sure…" Pyrrha said, sensing that Yang was up to something but not sure what.

Blake led Pyrrha to the cosmetics section and placed her in front of a lighted mirror. "Wow, your skin's perfect." Blake said. "This'll be easy."

"Really?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep." Blake confirmed. "The only question is what color lipstick. Now, I'd go with black, but then again, you're too warm for black. Maybe a dark red. Yes. And some eye shadow...got it. Okay, I just need to grab the stuff."

"That's it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep." Blake replied.

"Well, Blake can handle that." Yang said. "Pyrrha, why don't you come with me?"

"Where?" Pyrrha asked.

"To get a little surprise for Nora." Yang said with a devious smile.

"I don't like the sound of that." Pyrrha sighed.

"Just go with her." Blake said. "She knows what she's doing."

"Well, alright." Pyrrha reluctantly agreed. Yang led her out of the store by a back entrance, then back to the lingerie shop. "Not here...again." Pyrrha groaned.

"Trust me." Yang said. "I saw a set when we were here earlier. If you wear it Nora will flip."

Pyrrha headed to wait at the changing rooms and Yang soon arrived carrying the promised lingerie. "Oh...Yang...isn't that…a little…" Pyrrha struggled.

"Adventurous?" Yang finished for her. "Totally, but Nora will adore it."

"But it's so lacy...and non-existent." Pyrrha complained.

"The point is to make her torn between tearing it off and leaving it on." Yang explained.

"This would certainly...I guess I'll give it a shot." Pyrrha relented. She headed into a changing room. A minute or so later she cracked the door open and poked her head out. "Yang...I can't." She said.

"Let me see." Yang said as she pushed her way in. "Oh, that's too perfect. Nora's going to lose it when she sees this."

"I...I...it's too much." Pyrrha protested.

"Trust me." Yang persisted. "It's perfect."

"Fine." Pyrrha sighed. "I guess I can give it a shot."

* * *

"Time for lunch!" Nora declared as the group reassembled. The shopping center had a nice assortment of food places and everyone was fairly hungry.

"Can we get seafood?" Blake asked.

"Seafood?" Yang gasped, feigning surprise. "I'm shocked!"

"You will never understand our love." Blake deadpanned.

"Is there a salad bar?" Winter asked.

"Yes, it's quite lovely." Velvet replied.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang exclaimed. "You're trying something different."

"But…" Winter started.

"No butts!" Yang cut her off. "Except Blake's. You need some meat on your bones. Besides, what you'll be having is basically a salad."

"A salad is a salad." Winter said.

"But a salad has 100% too little meat." Yang countered.

"Salads can have meat." Winter observed.

"A fact you rarely take advantage of." Yang said.

"Fight, fight, fight…" Nora chanted. " _Kiss, kiss_ …"

Both true to form, Blake got sushi and Velvet a Caesar salad. Nora and Yang got cheeseburgers with fries, Yang bought Winter a grilled chicken sandwich, and Pyrrha got a chicken wrap. While the others brought the food to a table, Nora rushed to another stand and got a large milkshake. She brought it to the table and set it between herself and Pyrrha, poking two straws into the concoction.

"Aw, how romantic…" Yang sighed.

"And cheesy." Blake groaned.

"Oh Nora…" Pyrrha started.

"Pwease…" Nora said, turning on the cute.

"Oh alright." Pyrrha relented. Nora squealed with excitement and started sucking on her straw while Pyrrha tentatively took the other. Nora joyfully maintained eye contact throughout and Pyrrha's blush steadily brightened. A camera snap drew everyone's attention to Winter, smirking as she tapped at her phone.

"Hey, that's my job." Velvet complained.

"Glynda will just adore this." Winter declared.

"Ooh, getting cozy with Glynda ?" Yang accused. "Should I be worried about Sun too? You seem to have a thing for blondes."

"No one could compare to you, my lovely brute." Winter laughed.

"You're such a romantic." Yang said. "Hey! Let's take a group selfie for Glynda." Yang pulled out her own phone and turned so that her back faced the others. Nora struggled to put an arm around Pyrrha from across the table, Blake put her arm around Velvet's shoulders, and Winter reached for Yang. "Say chees...ah!"

"Cheese!" Everyone else said in unison as Yang snapped the picture.

* * *

Glynda sat in her office going through some insurance paperwork. Her phone buzzed. She unlocked it to find a picture of Pyrrha and Nora sharing a milkshake, Pyrrha blushing to an alarming degree. Glynda chuckled and soon her phone buzzed again. Now she was met with another picture, this one of the whole group. Yang was gasping in shock as Winter's hand reached out of frame, Blake and Velvet were smiling broadly, Pyrrha was still blushing as Nora leaned over the table to plant a kiss on her cheek. Glynda read the attached message. "We love you."

Glynda's eyes began to tear up and she took off her glasses to wipe them. "I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

"Winter, you minx!" Yang exclaimed. "Feeling me up in public!"

"As if you don't enjoy it." Blake laughed.

"I'm a lady." Yang protested. "'Tis unbecoming!"

"Ha!" Winter snorted. "A lady, that'll be the day."

"What, you think I'm not a lady?" Yang asked. She took her own breasts in hand and jiggled them. "Have you seen these?"

"A large bust does not a lady make, Xiao-Long." Winter said. "A lady does not slouch, does not place her elbows upon the table, and does not stroll around the house half nude."

"A lady does not snort." Yang countered.

"She's got you there." Velvet laughed. Winter shrugged and went back to her sandwich, taking a large and very un-lady-like bite out of it.

"Have you guys tried sushi before?" Blake asked.

"Not a fan of fish." Nora groaned.

"A few times." Yang replied.

"On occasion." Winter answered.

"No, never." Pyrrha said.

"Would you like to?" Blake offered.

"I suppose I could try." Pyrrha shrugged. Blake held out a piece with her chopsticks and Pyrrha plucked it off with her teeth. "Mmm, thish ish good." She declared as she chewed.

"Oh no, she's converted her!" Yang gasped.

"I loved you Pyrrha!" Nora whined.

"You will never understand our love." Pyrrha deadpanned. After a second of silence the group burst into uproarious laughter.

* * *

"If we want to have a decent party we'll need some supplies." Yang said after the group finished lunch. "I'll go pick some stuff up."

"Can I go too?!" Nora exclaimed.

"Sure...but, maybe someone else should go along." Pyrrha said.

"I'll go." Velvet offered. "I can make sure they don't do anything too crazy."

"That sounds good." Winter agreed. "Here Yang." She handed Yang a credit card. "Try to keep it under a trolley-full."

"I'll try but I can't speak for Velvs and Nora." Yang laughed. "So, what's everyone's poison?"

"Strawberry vodka." Winter replied.

"Bourbon." Blake answered.

"Cider!" Nora cheered.

"Uh...red wine?" Pyrrha said, almost asking.

"Alrighty!" Yang said. "Let's go girls. It's time to break the bank!" Winter laughed as Yang walked away. Nora giggled and Velvet rolled her eyes.


	13. Beauty

Chapter 13

"First stop, crisps!" Yang announced as she, Velvet and Nora entered the grocery store.

"Chips." Velvet corrected.

"Huh?" Nora asked.

"You call chips crisps." Velvet observed. "It's weird. You're weird."

"But chips are hot!" Yang protested.

"Hence, hot chips." Velvet said. "Which are chips meant to be served hot and fresh."

"Who cares?" Nora said. "They're tasty, hot or cold!" She ran her arm along the shelf, scooping a random assortment of chips into the trolley. Yang rolled her eyes and Velvet just looked on in amusement. "Next stop, gummy bears!" She rushed ahead.

"I can't wait to see her on a sugar high." Yang said.

"It's like you're bloody related." Velvet sighed.

"She would make a great little sister." Yang thought aloud. Yang spaced out a bit, lost in thought until Velvet put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, lost you there." Velvet said. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Yang confirmed. "Sorry, just took a trip down memory lane."

"Good trip?" Velvet asked.

Yang closed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah." She nodded. "When Ruby and I were kids, we never went anywhere without each other. Nora reminds me so much of her sometimes."

"Ruby was a bit wild I take it." Velvet guessed.

"Give Nora some humility and a filter, and you've got young Ruby." Yang said. "She mellowed out a bit as she got older, but she was always a bundle of energy." She stared at Nora as she returned with an absurd quantity of gummy candy.

"Yang help!" Nora exclaimed. "I can't...Velvet, are you okay?"

Yang looked back to Velvet. She was smiling but wiping tears from her eyes. Yang huffed and pulled Velvet into a hug. "Silly, I'm the one who's supposed to cry from old memories." Yang said.

"Coco always said I was a bleeding heart to a fault." Velvet laughed.

Nora dropped the candy into the trolley and hugged Velvet from behind. "We should all hug more." Nora said.

"There's never enough hugging." Yang declared.

"Yang...your boobs are smothering me." Velvet struggled.

"Let it happen." Nora laughed. Yang laughed too and let go, and the group finished up their shopping.

* * *

Winter and Pyrrha carried the bags into the bedroom, setting them down on the bed. Blake followed, carrying a chair from the dining room. "Blake, can you move that mirror to the living room?" Winter asked, pointing to the full-body mirror off to the side of the room.

"What for?" Blake asked.

"The big reveal." Winter replied.

"Hmm...good idea." Blake agreed. She hefted the mirror, slowly and carefully making her way out the door.

"You're having fun with this." Pyrrha said.

"Today is a good day for fun." Winter laughed. She started going through the shopping bags, occasionally pulling something out and setting it aside. "Besides, you're going to look like a new person when we're done with you. I want you to get the full effect." Winter picked up the clothes she had set aside and held them out to Pyrrha. "Put these on."

Pyrrha looked at the outfit - a tight, backless red dress, black stockings and heels. As Pyrrha put them on Winter ducked into the bathroom, returning with a hairbrush. She then moved on to the living room where she helped Blake position the mirror for maximum effect. When they returned Pyrrha was sitting in the chair, just slipping on the heels. Winter sat on the bed behind her and undid the tie that held Pyrrha's hair in a tight ponytail. Blake knelt on the floor before Pyrrha, taking hold of a brush from her makeup kit.

"Your hair looks much nice undone." Blake said as she started working on Pyrrha's makeup.

"Nora feels the same." Pyrrha admitted. "It's just too wild to have this way. It gets in my mouth and eyes, and it's so much work to brush it out."

"Nora would do it for you in a heartbeat." Winter suggested as she brushed Pyrrha's hair. "And it's not so hard from this side."

"I...I didn't think of that." Pyrrha said.

"It's beautiful seeing the way Nora looks at you." Winter said.

"Yang looks at you the same way." Pyrrha observed.

"She does?" Winter gasped. "She does…"

"I only hope I look at Velvet that way." Blake sighed. "I know I'm not the most expressive, but she means the world to me. I've actually been considering taking things further."

"So soon?" Pyrrha asked.

"We haven't been together romantically for long, but we were close before that." Blake explained. "It was really just a line that needed to be crossed. I can't see my life being complete without her, but I'm still giving it some thought."

"So it's too early for wedding planning?" Winter laughed.

"You'll be the first person I ask when the time comes." Blake promised.

"I've never been to a wedding before." Pyrrha admitted.

"I've only been to upper class weddings." Winter sighed. "The ceremonies are dull, as they tend to be arranged for business or financial reasons. But the after parties can be quite...eventful."

"Ooh, I smell drama." Blake said.

"And booze." Winter groaned. "Lots of drunk businessmen in one room is a recipe for disaster, and gold diggers."

"I think that's that." Blake said. She put her kit away and looked at Pyrrha's face from a few angles, smiling all the while. The front door slammed and she flinched. "They're back. I'll get them ready." She headed out.

Winter finished brushing Pyrrha's hair, got up and circled around to her front. She pulled Pyrrha up by the hands, then adjusted her hair so that some fell over the front of her shoulders. "You look...amazing, Pyrrha." Winter said. "Even more so than usual."

"Thank you Winter." Pyrrha said, blushing and smiling. "For everything."

"It's Nora you should thank." Winter suggested. "She did this. We just helped."

Pyrrha embraced Winter, careful not to mess with the makeup. "Regardless, I'm grateful." Pyrrha said.

Blake poked her head in the door. "Everyone's ready." She reported.

"Are you?" Winter asked, looking Pyrrha in the eyes.

"As I'll ever be." Pyrrha said with an uneasy laugh. She headed for the living room, Winter and Blake just behind her. When she got there the others were already seated on the couch. The mirror was leaning against a chair with a sheet covering it. Nora gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Blake walked up to the mirror and grabbed the sheet as Winter positioned Pyrrha before it. "Ready?" Blake asked. Pyrrha took a deep breath and nodded. Blake yanked the sheet away and Pyrrha was presented with...herself. Unlike most of her clothes, the tight red dress did not hide her curves, it accentuated her hourglass figure. The hair, let down and draped over her shoulders, gave her a more mature, natural and sensual look. The lipstick made her smile gleam, while the eyeshadow and eyeliner highlighted the emerald of her eyes, making them appear to almost glow in the soft light of the room.

Eyes wide, Pyrrha stepped closer to the mirror. She felt her own hair, her face. It was her, but not her. "Nora...is this...me?" Pyrrha gasped.

"Of course it is silly!" Nora exclaimed. "It's always been you!"

"God I look...good." Pyrrha said, still in shock. "Damn good." She shook her head and laughed. "I feel amazing! Thank you! All of you! From the bottom of my heart!"

"It's us who should be thanking you." Yang said.

"You've been so good to us." Winter added.

"You were the one who suggested Blake and I live together, and now look at us." Velvet said. "We have you to thank for that."

"You take care of me." Nora said with tears in her eyes.

"You're as much a part of our therapy as Glynda, never faltering, always supporting us." Yang continued. "We're glad to finally give a little back."

Pyrrha walked to the couch, a little unsteady in heels that were taller than she was used to. She sat beside Nora who immediately wrapped her in a tight embrace. "You all make me so happy." Pyrrha cried. "I've never had so many friends! I'm so glad to have met you all." She sniffled and reached to wipe her eyes before stopping so as not to smudge her makeup. Winter handed Nora a tissue box, and Pyrrha took one to dab her eyes.

"You wanna' know the best way to celebrate a makeover?" Nora asked, shaking with barely contained glee.

"An orgy?" Yang suggested.

"Yang!" Winter gasped.

"Close!" Nora exclaimed. "Girls' night in! Break out the body shots! I volunteer!"

"Woo!" Yang cheered.

"God…" Velvet sighed, covering her face with her hand and shaking her head.

* * *

The night turned out to be a fun one though Yang's hopes for orgy never materialized. In the end it turned out they had purchased far too much alcohol and since they had paid, Yang and Winter went home with most of the leftovers. The next few days were comparatively uneventful. Yang had a job interview to go to, Winter had more business to attend to. Nora was reluctant to leave the house, preferring to stay in for more sexy fun with Pyrrha, an idea to which Pyrrha was not necessarily opposed. Soon it was Thursday.

As had become her habit, Winter stumbled out of her bedroom mid-morning, still barely awake. Yang was cooking breakfast as usual. Barely aware of her surroundings, Winter plopped down in a chair at the 2x4 legged table and Yang placed her breakfast before her. She ate, basically on autopilot, then got up and stumbled back into the bedroom to shower in its attached bathroom. She emerged feeling refreshed and finally awake, but the house was quiet. Normally Yang would be watching television or playing a videogame with the volume up way too high, but not today. Winter took a quick look around. No Yang. She checked the business center. Still no Yang. The bathroom was empty too. She looked through the window in the front door. The car and motorcycle were still in the drive.

Then Winter spotted her. Yang was sitting on the back porch in a chair facing the ocean. On the table beside her sat a bottle of scotch and a glass with a few ice cubes in it, along with some of the intoxicating liquid. Yang never drank at home except during meals, so to see her drinking before noon, staring blankly into the distance, was alarming. Winter was worried. She opened the sliding door and walked up behind Yang who seemed not to notice.

"Yang?" Winter said. No reply. " _Yang_." Winter put a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Yang jumped, twisting around to face Winter. "Oh, sorry."

"Yang, what's wrong?" Winter asked.

"Just some...stuff on my mind." Yang sighed. She turned back around, returning her gaze to the sea's gentle waves.

Winter bent down, wrapping her arms around Yang and planting a kiss on the back of her neck. "Talk to me, please?" Winter implored.

Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Today is...the anniversary of Summer's passing." Yang said.

"Ah." Winter said.

"Summer was very important to me." Yang explained. "She treated me like her own, and loved me like I was. I miss her so much, Winter. Almost as much as Ruby." Yang gripped one of Winter's hands. "When I lived on Patch, I would visit her every week, sometimes with Ruby, sometimes alone. I would talk to her about my life, about Ruby, about...dad. Even though she was gone...it still felt good to talk to her." Yang twisted back around and looked at Winter once more. "I want to go again. It's been so long...too long. Can you...can you take me? It's a long way between the ferry and the taxi...I...I don't want to go by myself."

"Of course." Winter agreed. "Anything for you."

"Thank you." Yang said. "It means more than you know."

* * *

The trip to Summer's grave was indeed a long one. The ferry from Vale to Patch took over an hour. Riding in Winter's convertible rather than a taxi was surely better for Yang, but the drive still took the better part of another hour. Yang spent it in silence, staring at the familiar scenery. Winter tried to start a few conversations but Yang would give her nothing more than the occasional "yep", "sure", "uh-huh" or the like. It was worrying but hardly surprising. It was not as if they were going to a party.

The car's GPS got them to the cemetery, and once there Yang finally spoke up to direct Winter to the right place. Once as near as they could drive Winter pulled the car over. Yang took a deep breath and got out, Winter following as she walked to the stone. The dark granite was ornately carved with rose patterns. Clearly Taiyang had spared no expense in honoring his wife. The inscription caught Winter's eye:

 _Summer Rose_

 _Loving wife and mother, taken from us too soon._

 _Taiyang Xiao-Long_

All that followed Taiyang's name were the dates of his birth and death. Yang apparently noticed Winter reading it. "I always meant to have more added for dad." Yang sighed. "I was...I was just too busy dealing with everything. I was only in high school, and I had to take care of Ruby, make sure she would have the money to go to college. I figured once she graduated and we got that paid off, I'd come back. That's what dad would have wanted, right? But then Ruby got sick and...I had to sell everything, and I still didn't have the money. I couldn't even afford to come back here to visit."

Winter stood beside Yang, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he'd understand." Winter said.

"He would." Yang agreed. "Hell, he probably wouldn't care. He never really cared about himself. After Summer died he started drinking too much, he shut down emotionally, but I could tell he still loved Ruby and I. He was just in too much pain to really show it. When he died it was almost a relief. His suffering was over. Qrow said the crash killed him instantly, so at least his death was painless. I wish I could say the same for Ruby and Summer."

"I'm sorry." Winter said.

Yang shook her head. "No, you have nothing to be sorry about." She said.

"Before your mother died, what was your father like?" Winter asked.

"He was...he was a lot of fun." Yang replied. "He smiled a lot, laughed all the time. We had some great father-daughter outings. He took me fishing once. Do you have any idea what kind of hell it is to get fishing line stuck in your hair?" Yang managed a laugh. "Still, we had fun. He did stuff like that with Ruby too, but she was always closer to Summer."

"And what was she like?" Winter asked.

"Super-mom." Yang answered. "Taking care of two little girls and a husband who could be like a kid sometimes, it must have been a lot of work, but she never complained. She made the best cookies. I guess she was pretty great at cooking in general. She's the one who taught me. Even when she was in the hospital dying she kept smiling. She must have been in so much pain but she never showed it, at least not when we were around. She didn't want us to be sad. That last day...I think she knew. She wanted to talk to each of us alone. I don't know what she said to dad and Ruby, but she asked me to take care of Ruby, and to never stop smiling. She said I shouldn't be sad because when she was gone, that I should be happy for the times we had. It was hard, but I really took it to heart, and I lived it...but then Ruby got sick. I put on a brave face for her but...I didn't have anything to be happy about anymore. That is until I met you. You showed me life was still worth living."

"Maybe I helped." Winter said. She stepped up and embraced Yang. "But you helped me just as much. I lived for Weiss and when she passed...I guess I ended up in the same mindset as you. I had nothing left, at least nothing I really cared about. Then you gave me something."

"I guess we're both lucky to have found each other." Yang said.

Winter released Yang from her embrace. "We are." Winter confirmed. "Now, I'll wait at the car and give you some privacy. I'm sure you have a lot to tell your parents about."

"I do." Yang said with a faint smile. She knelt down and placed a hand on the stone as Winter walked away, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "I just wish I had a place for Ruby." She whispered once Winter was out of earshot.

* * *

Yang was no more talkative on the ride home. It was early afternoon when the pair finally got home. On the way Winter had received and ignored a call from the bank. She checked the voicemail once back at the house. Apparently all the money she was transferring was making a few people worried and they wanted her to come in to answer some questions, just to make sure everything was on the level.

"I didn't even move that much money yet." Winter complained.

"Try to look at it from the perspective of a normal person." Yang said. "My parents bought their house for 80,000 lien and it took them almost a decade to pay it off. My dad never made more than 70,000 lien a year, and that was before taxes. If you transferred that kind of money most people would consider it a lot."

"Okay, so maybe it was a lot then." Winter sighed. "I guess I have to go sort this out. Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Yang assured her. "Just bring back some food, I don't feel like cooking tonight."

"Sure thing." Winter agreed. "See you in a few."

Winter's trip to the bank took longer than expected. She was bombarded with all kinds of questions about why she was transferring the money, how it had been earned, what she planned to do with it, and several questions she found irrelevant and inappropriate. Then they made her sign paperwork detailing the questions and answers to certify that she was telling the truth. Winter understood the bank's desire to protect itself from any legal issues that might arise, but she felt it was all a bit much. It was well after closing time once it was over and done with. Winter grabbed some takeout from a place she and Yang enjoyed, then headed home.


	14. Returned

Chapter 14

Winter heaved a heavy sigh as she pushed through the door. It was good to be home after her ordeal at the bank. "Yang, dinner's here!" She called. No response. Odd. Yang usually came running like a starving puppy when food arrived. "Yang?" Maybe Yang was just asleep. Winter walked to her door and paused, listening. Rather than the snoring she expected to hear, there was a choked sob. Winter stashed the food on the counter and rushed back to the door. She knocked lightly. "Yang? Can I come in?"

"Yeah...sure." Yang sighed from inside. She sounded...off.

Winter entered to find Yang sitting cross-legged on the bed, her hair curtained in front of her face. In her hand was a bottle of bourbon, left over from the party earlier in the week. On the nightstand was an empty bottle of scotch and a glass, once filled with ice cubes, now just with water. On the bed Ruby's painting, once hung in the main room, was lying before Yang. "Yang?" Winter said.

Yang looked up, her eyes puffy and bloodshot, fresh tears streaking down her cheeks. "I didn't even give her a burial…" Yang sobbed.

Winter approached, gently pulling the liquor bottle from Yang's weak grip and setting it aside. She sat beside Yang, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Yang…" Winter started.

"She was my life, my whole life, my baby sister, my little girl." Yang wept. "She kept me going. When Summer died I pushed through the depression for her sake. When dad died I nearly left high school to put food on the table for her. When I graduated I kept working. I worked my ass off, every damn day, just to keep her smiling, healthy and learning. I helped her with homework, scared off bullies, held her when she cried, when she'd fixate on the memory of Summer or dad...I was the best I could be for her, and in the end she was taken away. By fucking cancer. She wasn't even old enough to drink and she died of cancer.

"Why did it have to be her too?" In an instant Yang's despair seemed to morph into rage. "Ruby didn't hurt anyone! She was the kindest, most beautiful soul in the world, and she's dead and she never deserved any of the suffering she went through!" Winter pulled Yang into a hug. Yang sobbed loudly, gripping Winter's hands. "I couldn't even give her a funeral." Yang cried. "Summer had a beautiful funeral, and even Tai has a place on the headstone. All I have for Ruby is this painting, this one painting. She deserves better, Winter...so much better…"

Yang's sobs died down and her breathing slowed. Winter freed one hand to push the hair away from Yang's face. Their gazes met, Yang's glazed, Winter's warm. "I have something to show you." Winter said. "Stay here. I'll get you when it's ready."

"Okay." Yang nodded, closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. Winter quickly pecked a kiss on her lips before sliding off the bed and slipping out of the room, closing the door behind her. Yang lay down on her back, staring at the ceiling. She glanced to the side at the bottle of bourbon and considered finishing it off. Maybe the burn would distract her from her thoughts.

Just as Yang was about to reach for the bottle Winter pushed through the door. It felt to Yang as though Winter had only just left, but it must have been at least a few minutes. Winter held out a hand to Yang and she took it, allowing Winter to pull her to her feet. "Come on." Winter said with a gentle smile. Holding Yang's hand she led her to the main room. The chairs and couches were covered in sheets, clearly hiding something. "I was planning on saving this for your birthday, hoping I would have most of them by then. But I think you'll appreciate them more now."

Winter practically danced around the room, pulling away the sheets. Each move revealed more paintings, _Ruby's paintings_ , until Yang was staring at a dozen or so. "My God…" Yang gasped once she was able to overcome the shock. She held a shaking hand over her mouth, and the tears that had so recently represented sorrow now spoke of joy and awe.

Winter stepped to Yang's side, smiling. "You once said this was a problem money can't fix." Winter said. "Now, I may not be great at solving problems when money doesn't work, but I had to try." Yang walked around, taking in the sight of every painting as if it was the first time she had seen them. She stopped by a small one in a simple frame, a portrait of herself smiling. "That one's my favorite." Winter said. "She truly captured that...energy you exude."

"Winter?" Yang said.

"Yes?" Winter asked.

Yang turned to Winter, smiling through her tears, and pulled her into an embrace. "I love you." Yang declared.

Winter gasped, taken off guard, but quickly recovered. She returned the hug. "I love you too."

* * *

On arriving at the next group meeting, Yang and Winter were surprised to see Pyrrha dressed in a new outfit they had helped her pick out. It was one of the more formal ensembles but it was still odd to see Pyrrha not wearing a pantsuit to the meeting. All the talk was focused on the day of shopping and partying most of the group had shared. Sun complained about being left out of the party, but was happy enough to have skipped the shopping.

"I get the feeling I would have ended up carrying all the bags." Sun observed.

"You're not wrong." Blake admitted.

"It might have been an okay time though." Sun smirked. "Hanging out with some of my favorite girls for the day."

"You would have just tried to peek at Pyrrha while she was changing!" Nora accused. "Like you did to me when we went shopping!"

"Nora, you physically pulled me into the changing room with you." Sun said. "I tried to look away but you kept asking how you looked."

"Oh yeah." Nora giggled.

"If I didn't know better, I would have suspected you were trying to seduce me." Sun said.

"Between your abs and my guns, we'd make action-hero-level children!" Nora cheered as she flexed her arms. At once she and Sun burst into hysterical laughter.

"It's like they're performing a rehearsed routine." Winter said, shaking her head.

"They would make an incredible improv comedy duo." Yang said.

"Oh, just remembered, I'm having a barbeque for my parkour students." Sun announced. "You're all invited. My house, a week from Sunday, about noon."

"What's on the menu?" Nora asked.

"Barbeque food?" Sun shrugged. "Burgers, hot dogs, maybe a steak of some kind. I'm open to requests, especially if you buy the stuff for me."

"Would you be willing to grill up some vegetables?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not really, but Nora would probably beat me up for refusing, so I guess I will." Sun said. Blake was about to speak but Sun beat her to it. "Yes I can cook some fish. Anything else?"

"The other day I had some wonderful grilled chicken…" Winter started.

"Fine, chicken too." Sun sighed. "God, this is gonna' cost a fortune."

"Here you go." Winter said, holding out a wad of cash before Sun could begin to worry about his finances.

"Thanks Winter." Sun said, taking the cash. "I would feel bad, but you guys seem intent on bankrupting me."

"Bankrupting...ooh!" Nora exclaimed. "We should play Monopoly!"

"Nora, the last time we played you got bored and wandered off after 10 minutes." Sun reminded her. "And before that you spent more time playing with the little car than you actually did playing the game. You did make some pretty sweet sound-effects though."

"Thanks!" Nora cheered.

* * *

On Monday morning, at about midday, Yang was just about to start making lunch. Winter lounged on the couch watching television. There was a soft knock at the door. "I'll get it." Yang said.

"Who knocks on the door of a beach condo?" Winter asked.

"Traveling salesmen?" Yang chuckled. She opened the door and the sight that greeted her froze her in place.

"Yang?" The middle-aged black-haired woman said.

"M-mom?" Yang gasped.

"Hi." Raven said with a sad smile.

"H-hey…" Yang managed.

"What's going on?" Winter asked. Having noticed the silence she joined Yang at the door. She did a double-take upon seeing Raven. "Hello...Yang...is this…"

"Yes." Yang confirmed.

"Miss...Xiao-Long?" Winter asked.

"Branwen." Raven corrected her.

"Ah, Miss Branwen." Winter said. "Yang, shall we invite her in?" Yang nodded vacantly and stepped aside, allowing Winter to direct Raven toward the lounge. Raven meekly walked in and took a seat, Yang and Winter sitting opposite her. "Miss Branwen, would you like some tea? Coffee perhaps?"

"Uh...tea please." Raven answered. "Green if you have it. No sugar."

"So...no sense dancing around the elephant in the room." Yang sighed. "Why did you leave?" Raven cast her gaze downward, refusing to meet Yang's. "Was I a mistake?"

"No!" Raven replied, popping her head back up. "No, we wanted you."

"Then why did you leave?" Yang persisted.

"After having you...I just...I couldn't." Raven sighed. "I didn't know how I felt. I didn't regret having you...but I wasn't happy or relieved or...anything normal mothers talk about. At the time I didn't know why. I thought maybe I was just cruel, like my own mother, and that I'd ruin you the way she ruined me. When I looked at you I didn't feel right...it hurt."

"Postpartum Depression?" Winter suggested. She handed a saucer and cup to Raven.

"Thank you." Raven said. "And yes. But it was too late by the time anyone realized it. I just...I couldn't bear to feel that way around you. I was afraid of what I would do to you. I thought I could only make things worse...so I ran."

"So what, you were afraid?" Yang asked.

"Terrified." Raven confirmed.

"How do you think dad and I felt?" Yang pressed. "God knows what he would have done if Summer hadn't stepped in."

"I had...hoped she would." Raven admitted. "She was always like...like an angel. When you were born she had this instant connection with you and...I didn't. I thought leaving would be the best for everyone."

"Why did it take so long to come back?" Yang asked.

"I was still afraid...but of other things." Raven groaned.

"Like what?" Yang asked.

"Of Tai...hating me." Raven replied. "Of Summer...looking down on me. Of you...not loving me. Besides, you had Tai and Summer and then Ruby. You didn't need me. I would just...get in the way."

"Then why come back now?" Yang inquired. "Is it because they're all gone?"

"All gone?" Raven gasped.

"How long has it been since you talked to Qrow?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Raven admitted. "Maybe years. I've sent postcards every once in a while, just so he knows I'm still alive, but I've been afraid of talking to him too ever since Tai died."

"Ruby died of cancer, less than a year ago." Yang explained. "The same cancer Summer had."

"God…" Raven said. "I'm...I'm so sorry."

"Just tell me why you came back." Yang demanded.

"I...I realized I can't keep going like this." Raven said. "After your father I had two more failed marriages. For the last few years I've been...well...basically a drifter. I got some money from the last divorce, and...since then I haven't known what to do with myself. I tried all kinds of stuff to distract me, casual sex, alcohol, drugs...but none of it helped. I'm almost 50 and I'm alone. My whole life...I've left nothing but chaos and destruction in my wake. I...I want to make things right. I want to try at least."

"You expected to waltz in and just be my mother?" Yang asked. "Make up for lost time like none of it happened? Is that it?"

"No I...honestly, I was expecting to get the door slammed in my face." Raven sighed. "I just...I hoped for a chance to atone."

"Do you really mean that?" Yang pressed.

"With all my heart, Yang." Raven replied.

Yang looked to Winter. Winter smiled and took Yang's hand in her own. "Raven, when I was at my worst, Qrow told me about a therapist, Glynda Goodwitch." Yang said. "You want a chance to atone, but you're not going to get anywhere in your state. If you'll meet with her, talk to her, and I mean talk about everything, and you can get your head on straight, you might be able to do some good. If Glynda can vouch for you, I'll give you your chance."

"Thank you so much." Raven said as tears welled in her eyes. "I'll do anything if it means...I just want a second chance. I'll see her right away."

"Miss Branwen, do you have a place to stay?" Winter asked.

"I'm staying in a hotel…" Raven started.

"That won't do." Winter said. "Until things get sorted out, you should stay with us. Isn't that right Yang?"

Yang was taken aback and thought for a moment. "Yeah...someone in your state shouldn't be alone." She agreed.

"You can have the guest room." Winter offered. "That is, if Yang doesn't mind sharing a bed with me."

"I thought you'd never ask." Yang said.

"Um...I'm sorry...I never asked...who are you exactly?" Raven asked.

"Oh, my bad, meet Winter, my partner." Yang said.

"Partner?" Raven asked.

"Yep." Yang confirmed.

"Carrying on the proud family tradition of having a thing for blondes." Raven joked, managing a laugh. Yang stared blankly. The smile slowly faded from Raven's face and she cast her eyes downward. "Right…"

"Not in a joking mood Raven." Yang said.

"Yang…" Winter started.

"I'm going to make lunch." Yang cut her off. She got up and headed for the kitchen. "Raven should know where she's sleeping. I'll move my things after we eat."

Winter laid a hand on Raven's knee. "Are you alright?" Winter asked.

"Believe it or not, this went a lot more smoothly than I expected." Raven sighed. "I didn't expect her to be so civil or...in such a...stable...situation."

"She wasn't when we met." Winter admitted. "Neither of us were. We're lucky we found each other. Who knows what would have happened otherwise."

"It's good to know she has someone to rely on." Raven said. "I was afraid she'd have no one but Qrow."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Winter asked.

"Not necessarily." Raven replied. "Qrow is a good man, but neither of us are very...stable. Qrow was just better at handling things than me."

"I've yet to meet him." Winter said.

"When you do, don't take anything he says too seriously." Raven advised. "He's just looking to get a rise out of you...the cheeky bastard."

"Sounds like Yang." Winter pointed out.

"Oh God, she's like me." Raven groaned. "I hoped Summer had rubbed off on her more."

"Yang doesn't talk about her much." Winter said. "What was she like?"

"Perfect, absolutely perfect." Raven answered. "But not the smug, superior, in your face kind of perfect. She just existed on her own terms, always smiling, always kind, selfless to a fault...warm and caring. I miss her. Just one of the prices I have to pay for my sins I suppose." Raven heaved a heavy sigh. "So, where am I sleeping?"

"Ah, right this way." Winter said as she stood. She led Raven to what had been Yang's room. Raven said nothing upon seeing it, but the look in her eyes was much like Yang's when she first laid eyes upon it. Clearly this was not a person used to comfortable accommodations.

* * *

A tense and silent lunch followed, and afterwards Yang went out for a ride on her motorcycle. Raven did not seem particularly interested in talking to Winter, distracting herself with television. Winter was planning some business and financial moves for the future, and she attended to those. When Yang got back she cooked dinner, and another silent meal followed. After eating Raven went out and sat on the back porch, listening to the gently lapping waves as the sky darkened. Inside the house Yang watched TV with Winter but seemed wholly uninterested. That night was not the first time Yang and Winter had shared a bed, even if it was the first night of doing so on a permanent basis. Winter found Yang to be abnormally clingy.

Yang was up early in the morning to prepare breakfast. While she worked in the kitchen Winter sat at the 2x4 legged table, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. "Morning everybody." Raven yawned as she emerged from her bedroom. She was clad only in a loose-fitting shirt and panties.

"Morning." Yang said.

"Good morn...oh!" Winter gasped at the sight of Raven. "So that's where she gets it from."

"Huh?" Yang said. She turned and spotted Raven. "Oh shut up."

"What?" Raven asked, genuinely confused.

"Yang wears as little as possible for as long as possible." Winter explained. A wicked smirk overtook her face. "She also has your figure."

"It's good to know my body held up." Raven laughed. She struck a pose with a hand on her hip, prompting a fit of laughter from Winter.

"Quit flirting with my girlfriend or you won't get any breakfast." Yang warned.

"I'll behave." Raven said. "What are we having?" She took a seat at the table with Winter.

"Strawberry pancakes with syrup and whipped cream." Yang replied.

"Strawberry...Summer's recipe?" Raven guessed.

"Yep, they were Ruby's favorite." Yang confirmed. "Summer taught me. So, coffee?"

"Black, please." Raven requested.

Yang slid the final pancakes onto a plate, poured Raven a cup of coffee and brought it all over to the table. She served the food onto the three place setting already laid out, then took a seat of her own. Raven ate a few bites before slowing down noticeably, eventually stopping entirely and just staring at her plate.

"Raven?" Winter said.

"Hmm?" Raven said. "Oh, sorry, I just...Yang, these are perfect."

"They'd better be." Yang laughed. "Ruby was picky about 'em."

"Summer used to make them for us when we were young." Raven reminisced. "I haven't had them since...a very long time."

"M...Raven, are you crying?" Yang asked.

"Huh?" Raven gasped. Without noticing it tears had indeed welled up in her eyes.

"You are crying, here." Winter said, passing Raven a napkin.

Raven dabbed her eyes and smiled weakly. "Thank you, and sorry." She said. "I just got lost a bit there. These are lovely." Raven returned to eating, avoiding eye contact with Yang and Winter. The latter pair looked at one another briefly. Yang smiled and went back to eating.


	15. Mother

Chapter 15

Wednesday and the scheduled time had come far more quickly than anticipated. Raven walked into the waiting room. It was a bit cramped with a few chairs lined up and a desk occupied by a redhead doing paperwork. The redhead looked up and smiled. "You must be Yang's mother." She said. "I'm Pyrrha, Dr. Goodwitch's assistant."

"Nice to meet you." Raven said. She shook Pyrrha's hand. "I...uh...don't know how I feel about all this. I've never been one to ask for help with anything." She sighed and shook her head. "I couldn't even schedule the session myself."

"We all need some help from time to time." Pyrrha said. "There's no shame in that. The real shame is in not asking when you really need it."

"Don't I know…" Raven groaned.

The door at the end of the room swung open, revealing an older, busty blonde. "Ms. Branwen?" The blonde asked.

"I am." Raven replied.

"I'm Dr. Goodwitch." Glynda introduced herself. "But you can call my Glynda." She extended her hand and Raven shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine." Raven said. "And call me Raven."

"Of course Raven." Glynda said. "Please, follow me." Glynda backed into her office and took her seat on the far side of the coffee table. Raven took the chair opposite. "So, Raven, what brings you to my office today?"

"If I'm totally honest, Yang made it a condition of our reconciliation." Raven admitted. "She says she can't trust me yet, but that your word would go a long way."

"I had a feeling it was something like that." Glynda said. "It's not often someone with no history of therapy comes in out of the blue, particularly the mother of another patient. Still, you wouldn't have come unless you felt like you needed the help. Telling me why would be a good start."

"I fucked up everything, in my life and Yang's, and there was nothing I could do to stop it." Raven sighed, lowering her gaze. "My own body betrayed me, then I had to deal with the aftermath and...I couldn't. I couldn't go back, it was too late. So I stayed away and hoped they'd just forget about me, but that only made things worse. Tai married Summer and she died, Tai was killed by his grief, Summer's daughter died, and Yang probably would have been next if Qrow hadn't shown up and acted like family...like I should have done a long time ago."

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Glynda asked. "You say your body betrayed you…"

"I guess the clinical diagnosis would be postpartum depression." Raven explained. "But that wasn't all. When I looked at Yang...I just...I couldn't connect. In my head I knew she was my daughter, but...in my heart...I was afraid." She was at the brink of tears but forced them back.

"What were you afraid of?" Glynda pressed.

"I was afraid that I would be like my parents." Raven said. "And I couldn't put Yang through that. No one should have to suffer like Qrow and I did."

"That will require some explanation." Glynda said. "What happened with your parents?"

"They were...abusive in the extreme." Raven said. Her expression turned steely, the tears she had been about to shed gone. "My mother and father regularly beat Qrow and I, going back as far as I remember. There didn't even have to be a reason. Then, when I was 11, my father molested me for the first time. Apparently I was squirming too much, so he got my mother and she held me down for him. They both said that if I told anyone they'd kill me, and I have no doubt they would have.

"I don't know if Qrow went through the same thing or if it was just the beatings, but he understood what was happening to me. He did what he could to support me emotionally, but it just didn't end. By the time I was 14 I was considering suicide. I just couldn't take it anymore. Then one day the police showed up, took Qrow and I away, and took our parents to prison. Apparently he'd worked up the courage to tell a teacher, and she'd called the cops. We were put in a foster home, but it was far from where we'd used to live and we lost contact with all our old friends.

"In high school we met Summer and Tai. They were childhood friends of one another, and for some reason they took a liking to us. They showed Qrow and I the love and friendship we'd never had before. Tai made me feel safe and Summer was so kind...Qrow loved Summer, and I just knew they'd end up together, but then I fucked it up for everyone.

"I was dating Tai for a while, and I got pregnant a little after we graduated. It wasn't exactly planned, but we didn't mind having a kid. The longer the pregnancy went on though, the more worried I got. I was afraid of screwing up, ruining my kid the way my parents had ruined me. When Yang was born and I looked at her I didn't feel love...I felt fear. I didn't want it anymore. So I ran. Summer moved in to console Tai and they ended up falling in love and having a kid of their own. Qrow had to stand by and watch that happen while I kept running.

"It wasn't my last marriage. I managed to destroy a few more lives before I decided I should isolate myself before I did more damage. I stopped having real relationships, I stopped trying to make friends. A few weeks ago I took a good hard look at my life. I realized I didn't want to go on like I was, but I didn't really want to kill myself either. So I tracked Yang down. I figured...maybe she could help me...or at least I could apologize in person before I ended it. I was surprised when she didn't just throw me out. I don't deserve any kindness, least of all from her, but there she is, trying to help me get my life straightened out. I just...I want to repair some of the damage I've done. Maybe you can help me do that."

"That's what I'm here for." Glynda said. Like many other patients, Raven had told her story as if reading from a script. Normally Glynda would encourage the patient to better engage his or her emotions. In this case Glynda realized it was different. Raven was not suppressing her emotions. She was just hit so hard by them that she could not properly process them. It was not a lack of emotion but an overwhelming tide. "I appreciate your willingness to tell me all this."

"There's no sense in hiding it." Raven sighed. "I'm here to get help. If I can't do what's necessary to be helped, I'm just wasting our time." Raven finally raised her head. "Yang told me about a group she goes to that you run...do you think…"

"No." Glynda replied. "I don't think the group is a good idea for you, at least not yet."

"So, Doc, do you think you can help me?" Raven asked.

"I do...and don't call me Doc." Glynda replied.

"That's good." Raven said. "I always thought I was beyond help."

"No one is beyond help." Glynda declared.

"We'll see." Raven said.

* * *

For once Yang and Winter were among the first to arrive for the group meeting. Sure, Glynda, Pyrrha and Nora were already there, but not being last was an oddity in itself. Yang had something she wanted to discuss, and wanted to clear it with Glynda beforehand. Blake and Velvet were next to arrive, and Sun wandered in just before the scheduled start time. "You're all coming to my barbeque right?" He asked as he took his seat. "I'd hate for all that food to go to waste."

"Yes, we're all going." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Good, because I had some money leftover and I spent it on liquor." Sun said. "Most of my students are underage, and Sage doesn't drink."

"We can talk more about your party later." Glynda cut in. "Right now Yang has something she'd like to discuss."

"Thanks Glynda." Yang said. She took a deep breath. "So...my mother showed up. She apparently wants to make amends and all that."

"That's great." Pyrrha said.

"Sort of." Yang shrugged. "I still...I still have a lot of resentment towards her. I mean, I can't help but blame her for my father's death. If she'd come back 15 years ago...I know it's irrational but...I guess there's a long way to go before I can forgive her."

"It's the sort of thing that can't be rushed." Glynda encouraged. "As long as you're both honestly trying, you can certainly get through it."

"And is she honestly trying?" Yang asked.

"Doctor/patient confidentiality prevents me from saying." Glynda said.

Yang grumbled something under her breath. "Where's your mother living?" Velvet asked.

"With us." Yang replied, gesturing towards Winter. "She mostly keeps to herself though."

"What's she like?" Nora asked.

"Nervous, quiet...flirty." Yang groaned.

"Flirty?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, that's another problem we're having." Yang said. "She won't stop flirting with my girlfriend."

"Oh, it's not so bad." Winter said.

"And my girlfriend won't stop flirting back." Yang added, staring straight at Winter.

"But it's just so much fun." Winter laughed. "And the look on your face is priceless."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Yang grumbled.

"Is she coming to my party?" Sun asked.

"That would be a good way to get her out of the house." Winter suggested. "She seems pretty withdrawn."

"I'll tell her about it." Yang sighed. "She can come if she wants."

* * *

On stepping out of the car Pyrrha and Nora could hear the sounds of socializing and kids playing from behind the house. They headed around, through a side gate and into the backyard. Some children were running around while adults chatted on the patio. In the center of it all Sun attended to his grill. "Hey, you guys finally made it." He said as he saw the pair approach.

"Hey Sun!" Nora cheered.

Sun's attention was drawn away as he slipped a burger off the grill and onto a bun, handing it to a tall, green-haired man with a dark complexion. "One burger, toasted bun, no cheese." Sun said with satisfaction as he passed it to him.

"There are scorch marks on the bun." The man said.

"So it caught fire a little bit." Sun shrugged.

"And this patty is way too thick." The man added.

"Goddamn it Sage, make it yourself next time." Sun grumbled. Sage walked away and started eating the burger despite his complaints. "Pyrrha, Nora, that... _charming_ …guy was Sage, one of the parkour instructors at my gym. He runs the teen classes. Unfortunately, his angsty students had better things to do than hang out with us. Let's see, who else do we have." He craned his neck to look around the backyard at the assembled guests. "That guy over there is another instructor, Scarlet. We go way back."

"Why is he dressed like a pirate?" Nora asked.

"I think he thought it was a costume party." Sun laughed, joined by Nora. "No, he just dresses like that. He runs most of the kids' classes and they love that shit."

Raven walked over with a beer in one hand and an empty plate in the other. "That burger was quite good." She said. "Think you could make me another, exactly the same?"

"I'll give it a shot." Sun said, flipping another patty onto the grill.

"You look like Yang…" Nora said.

"This is Yang's mother, Raven." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, that makes sense!" Nora exclaimed. "I thought you'd look more monstrous though. I figured you'd at least have some disfiguring scars."

"Nora!" Pyrrha gasped.

Raven seemed unfazed. "Nah, all the monstrous scars are internal." Raven said with a smirk.

"Preach!" Sun joked. "Seriously though, she seems alright. I can certainly see where Yang got her looks."

Pyrrha was just about admonish Sun but Raven spoke first. "You don't look half bad yourself Mr. Abs." Raven said with a wink. She looked to the grill. "My burger is going to burn if you don't pay attention."

"Oh, right." Sun gasped. He flipped the patty just before the underside started to blacken.

"You have a lovely home, Sun." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, I think I did alright." Sun said. "I mean, the backyard isn't the crazy garden paradise Nora has, but it's pretty nice."

Nora looked around. "Oh my God, is that a treehouse?!" She asked, bouncing on the spot and giggling. "I always wanted one!"

"Oh yeah, I didn't even notice it when I bought the house." Sun laughed. "One day I was like, 'what the fuck, treehouse? Cool I guess.'"

Nora's giggling intensified and she shook with excitement. Then she was gone, rushing toward the tree with an ecstatic cheer. "Woohoo!" She leapt up, grabbed hold of the base of the tree-house's door, and pulled herself inside.

"Hmm...I'm surprised it held her weight." Sun shrugged. Silence. "Pyrrha, aren't you going to coax her down or something?"

"Let her have some fun." Pyrrha said. "As long as she's not hurting anyone, what's the difference?"

"Wow...she has changed you." Sun laughed.

"You've all changed me, for the better." Pyrrha said. "Now, if you could…"

"Yeah, yeah, grilled vegetables." Sun said. "As soon as I finish…" He looked back to the grill and Raven's burger was gone. "Uh...what?"

"It was starting to burn so I got it myself." Raven said, adding toppings to the burger on her plate.

"Well then...vegetables." Sun grumbled.

* * *

"Look Pyrrha, I'm a sloth!" Nora exclaimed, hanging from one of the tree branches.

"Keep living the dream!" Pyrrha cheered. Nora made a high-pitched whining noise. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like!" Nora just ignored her, as happy as could be.

Raven approached Sun just as he handed a plate to Pyrrha. "The burger was excellent." Raven said. "But the cooler's empty. Is there more beer anywhere?"

"Looks like it's time for cooler number 2." Sun said. "Just wait here a minute and I'll bring it out."

With a thud Nora fell from the tree and landed flat on her back. "Oh my God!" Pyrrha yelled, rushing to her side.

Nora leapt to her feet, laughing her head off. "That must be why sloths are so slow!" She giggled. "Missing a grip sucks!" Before Pyrrha could say another word Nora jumped and grabbed the branch again, wrapping her arms and legs around it.

Meanwhile, Raven waited for more beer. "Hello Raven." Glynda said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright." Raven replied. "Just waiting on more beer."

"I meant more generally." Glynda clarified. "How are things at home?"

"Well...Yang doesn't talk to me much." Raven answered. "I understand. After all the pain I've caused it must be hard for her. It's hard for me too. She's a walking, talking reminder of my fuck-ups. But Winter's very kind, and her home is so luxurious."

"You still haven't said much about you." Glynda pressed.

"Isn't this your day off?" Raven said with an uneasy laugh. Glynda gave her a stern look. "Okay...I'm...usually alright I guess. I have waves of depression, I have for a while now. I can usually handle it alright. Sometimes I just have to go to my room and have a cry. Nothing that bad."

"If you really need to talk, don't be afraid to call." Glynda encouraged.

"Are you this nice to all your patients?" Raven asked. Glynda just looked at her blankly. "Not even a smile? Don't worry, I'll call if it gets to be too much."

"Follow me!" Nora called. Raven and Glynda looked over to see Nora hanging further out on the branch, with a number of Sun's younger students hanging closer to the treehouse. "Pyrrha, I'm like a mama sloth now!"

"That's great dear." Pyrrha said, the alarm clear in her voice. "Just...just be careful."

Sun walked out dragging a large cooler. "Here's the beer." He said, lifting the lid.

"Thanks." Raven said, grabbing a bottle and wandering off.

"What did I miss?" Sun asked.

"Some of your students are playing in the tree with Nora." Glynda replied. "Maybe you should go make sure they don't hurt themselves."

"They'll be fine." Sun shrugged. "I taught them about safety and all that."

"But did you teach them about Nora?" Glynda pressed.

"Good point." Sun said. "Scarlet! Sage! Go spot the kids!" Scarlet jogged his way over, positioning himself below the children as they climbed around the tree. Sage sighed, put down his unfinished burger, and joined his compatriot.

* * *

As night fell the children and their parents headed home. Even Sage and Scarlet departed, leaving just the therapy group. A few of them - Sun, Raven and Nora in particular - had a bit too much to drink. The problem was only exacerbated when Sun broke out the hard liquor. He sat at the patio table across from Raven, the pair going shot for shot until the bottle of whiskey was empty. "Looks like it's a tie." Sun slurred.

"Yep." Raven agreed, wobbling a bit in her chair.

"I could get another bottle for us to settle this." Sun offered.

"Nah, that's okay." Raven said. "A tie's good enough for me Mr. Abs." She paused, taking a few seconds to stare at Sun's exposed muscles. "Would it be awkward if we fucked?"

"Only one way to find out!" Sun said, leaning toward her.

"Alright, party's over!" Glynda shouted, stepping between them. "Come on Raven. Yang! Winter! Time to take her home!"

Yang and Winter helped Raven up from her chair and started for the gate. "Did...did Glynda just cock-block me?" Sun asked.

Nora and Pyrrha were also leaving. Raven stumbled and bumped into Nora who, in her own inebriated state, almost fell over. "Whoops, sorry Raven!" Nora said. She looked at the tall brunette. "God, you boobs are huge!"

"You're not bad yourself, girlie." Raven responded.

" _Mine_!" Pyrrha pushed between them, guiding Nora out the gate.

"Come on, let's not break up my friends' relationships." Yang said, easing her mother along. "Though if you'd stop flirting with Winter…"

"Never." Raven said defiantly. She then immediately passed out, falling face-first onto the grass.

"Hey Sun!" Yang called back. "She's out cold! You win!"

"He passed out too!" Blake shouted back.

"Still a tie I guess." Winter shrugged.


	16. Forgiveness

Chapter 16

Raven gazed at the ocean as she stood on the porch, twirling a cigarette between her fingers, debating whether or not to light it. She wanted the boost it gave her and the reprieve from the cravings giving in would bring, but at the same time she wished to give up the bad habits she had for so long used as a crutch. It was early evening and Yang was preparing dinner, homemade pizza. Winter was relaxing on the couch, watching something on her tablet.

"Tomorrow's the anniversary of Summer's passing." Yang said, seemingly out of nowhere. Raven flinched at the name - Summer - and stopped playing with her cigarette. "I'd like to visit her grave again, maybe bring some flowers to leave there."

"I saw a florist downtown." Winter said. "We could stop in on our way to the ferry." Raven could not help but think of the funerals she had missed. Then the image of Summer tending her garden flashed in her mind. She was so...perfect…

"Maybe we could pick up some cleaning supplies too." Yang suggested. "It probably needs some tending." Raven imagined the headstone, overgrown with vines and detritus. The thought hurt and her hands began to shake. She clenched her fists to stop them, splitting the cigarette she still held.

"Of course." Winter said. "I'll read some articles on headstone maintenance."

The image of the neglected headstone stuck in Raven's mind. It was a physical manifestation of her sins, her crimes. The vines and mud covering it symbols of her neglect, her abandonment of responsibility. She began hyperventilating. She dropped the crushed cigarette and stumbled down the patio stairs to the sand of the beach. She hooked around the side of the house to a little hut and ducked inside. It contained a shower meant to be used to rinse off after swimming in the ocean or getting covered in sand from the beach, but for Raven it was an isolation chamber. She did not want anyone to see her like this, least of all Yang.

Raven reached into her pocket and fumbled around, finally extracting her phone. She brought up the contacts and tapped the first name on the list. "Hello Raven." Glynda answered.

" _Glynda_ …" Raven whimpered.

"Raven?" Glynda said. "Are you alright?"

"N-no I...I can't face it Glynda." Raven struggled.

"Can't face what Raven?" Glynda asked.

"Yang and Winter...tomorrow they're going to visit Summer and Tai." Raven explained. "I didn't go to their funerals, I didn't say my goodbyes, I never visited them. I abandoned them forever. It hurts. It hurts so much. I hurt _them_ so much. And it's too late to ask forgiveness." Raven choked a sob. "I deserve this."

"That's untrue Raven." Glynda said. "You don't deserve this. No one deserves this. It's never too late to ask for forgiveness, otherwise Yang wouldn't have let you in."

"I just want everything to be alright." Raven sobbed. "I want Summer, and Tai. They'd make everything happy again. I miss them so much. I want them back."

"Raven, listen to me." Glynda cut in.

"Glynda?" Raven gasped.

"You have to make peace with this part of you Raven." Glynda declared. "It's holding you back, causing you guilt, pain that can't be soothed."

"How?" Raven asked.

"You need to go to them." Glynda replied. "You need to say your goodbyes and make your apologies, with Yang at your side."

"I...I can't Glynda." Raven cried. "I'm so scared. What if Yang says no?"

"Yang won't deny you this." Raven assured her. "She wants to know that you're making an effort, that you're getting better, atoning. This is a big step for you, and for her. You can do this Raven."

"C-can you come with me?" Raven wept.

"What?" Glynda gasped.

"Please Glynda." Raven begged. "I need you. _Please_."

"Talk to Yang...talk to Yang and I'll go with you." Glynda sighed. Pyrrha was going to kill her for destroying her schedule, but this was an emergency.

"Promise?" Raven asked.

"Promise." Glynda confirmed.

* * *

Yang's return trip to Summer and Taiyang's grave was not as solemn as her last. She rode in the back of Glynda's sedan, chatting with Winter about this and that. Raven, the front passenger, took the role Yang had once held, sitting silent and tense, staring out the window at the sickeningly familiar scenery. By the time the car pulled to a stop in the cemetery, Raven was shaking. Glynda popped open the trunk, allowing Yang and Winter to grab the things they had purchased on the way - a beautiful arrangement of flowers and some cleaning supplies.

Yang and Winter walked the path to the grave, Glynda and Raven a few steps behind. "Huh?" Yang gasped as she spotted the stone. The last time she had visited the headstone had been filthy and overgrown with vines, but now it was clean and shiny, as perfect as the sad day she had first laid eyes upon it. Yang dropped the cleaning supplies and rushed forward, pulling up a few steps short. She covered her mouth with her hand as tears began to stream down her face.

 _Summer Rose_

 _Loving wife and mother, taken from us too soon._

 _Taiyang Xiao-Long_

 _Loving husband and father, dedicated to those he loved._

 _Ruby Rose_

 _Loving daughter and sister, a light forever shining against the darkness._

Yang dropped to her knees sobbing. She ran her hand over the freshly carved letters. Here was Ruby's place, finally. Winter walked up and laid a hand on Yang's shoulder. Yang looked up at her, tears in her eyes, before turning and hugging her around the waist. Yang tried to say something but her sobs made it unintelligible. She pulled back and smiled, drawing a hand across her face to wipe away the tears. Winter crouched down to kiss her.

"I love you." Yang finally managed.

"And I love you." Winter said before walking away to give Yang some privacy. Glynda and Raven looked on, Raven's eyes redder than usual and her face stained by tears. "You should go to her." Winter said to Raven.

"Won't I be intruding?" Raven asked.

"No, she's in a good mood." Winter replied. "Now's the time."

Raven looked to Glynda. Glynda smiled at her and placed a hand on her back. Raven's doubts melted away. She took a deep breath and slowly strode forward until she drew even with Yang. Yang noticed Raven but did not look away from the stone. "I never gave her a burial." She sighed. "Couldn't afford it. It always hurt to think about...God I miss her so much."

Raven knelt beside her daughter, hands folded in her lap. As she stared at the names engraved on the stone emotions flooded her - love, guilt, sorrow, fear and many more. They were the emotions she had tried to escape, the ones she now embraced.

"I...I wish I could have met her." Raven said. "If I had just...If I had forced myself to stop...running...to face it...I could have at least said goodbye. I'm sorry...so sorry." Raven curled in on herself, arms wrapped around her stomach, head bowed, and sobbed. "I'm sorry Summer, Tai, forgive me. I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted you to be happy, and I fucked it up, and and I'm sorry. I didn't want this...to…" Raven trailed off as her sobbing intensified, choking off her ability to speak. She gasped as a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her close. Yang put her head on Raven's shoulder, and the mother uncurled into her daughter's embrace. "I'm sorry Yang. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm so…"

"I know Raven, I know." Yang said, stroking her mother's hair. "But you're back now. We can make this right."

"Thank you." Raven wept. The pair knelt side-by-side for a time, mourning their lost family, Yang consoling Raven, Raven consoling Yang. Winter and Glynda watched from a distance, both smiling. Winter sniffled, drawing Glynda's gaze. Glynda looked over but Winter was just lost in thought, happy thought judging by the look in her eyes.

* * *

Winter treated the group to dinner before Glynda dropped Winter, Yang and Raven off at the house. "Thanks Glynda." Raven said. "For everything." Glynda waved and Raven waved back before ducking into the house. Yang and Winter said their farewells and by the time they got inside, Raven was snoring on the couch, having fallen asleep as soon as she flopped down.

"She even snores like you." Winter giggled.

"I don't snore!" Yang said with a defiant whisper. "Do I?"

"Not most of the time." Winter admitted. "But you have your moments."

"You should hear a recording of your snoring." Yang teased. "You don't do it often but when you get going...like sawing wood."

"I'm well aware of that particular failing." Winter said. "Weiss complained about it often."

"Well, I think it's time to do some snoring." Yang yawned. "I'm exhausted."

"I wouldn't mind going to bed early." Winter said. "That trip is exhausting, and not just physically."

"Tell me about it." Yang sighed.

Winter and Yang got changed into their nightclothes and got into bed. Unlike Raven they did not immediately fall asleep. Winter tried, but noticed Yang staring at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought. "Yang." Winter said. Yang slowly turned her head to face Winter. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh...I was just thinking about Ruby." Yang said. "Wherever she is, I'm sure she appreciates what you did for her. And if she was still around...I'm sure she'd love you for all you've done for me."

"And Weiss would love you for the same reason." Winter said. "She was always encouraging me to go out and meet someone who would make me happy, but I was too wrapped up in my work and…"

"You know, you've never even shown me a picture of Weiss." Yang cut in.

"I know." Winter sighed. "It's just...painful to look at old pictures of her. I know it's not fair, you've shown me so much of Ruby…"

"I don't mind." Yang shrugged. "You will when you're ready."

"I think...I think I'm ready now." Winter said. She reached over and pulled her phone off the dock on the nightstand. She tapped and swiped for a few seconds, then handed it to Yang. The picture on the screen showed a short, skinny girl with her hair in a long white ponytail. She was smiling, her blue eyes shining, the picture snapped at the very moment she released a snowball heading toward whoever was holding the camera. "Weiss at her happiest."

"She's beautiful." Yang said. "I never would have imagined you getting into a snowball fight."

"She encouraged me to cut loose." Winter said. "It was nice, though I didn't appreciate the surprise attacks."

"Do you mind if I look at some other pictures too?" Yang asked.

"Go ahead." Winter replied. "They all tell stories." Indeed they did. As Yang flicked her finger across the screen, revealing each new photo, Winter launched into a tale about her sister and their relationship. "If only I took more pictures." Winter sighed as Yang reached the final one.

"I wish I had more pictures of Ruby too." Yang said. She grabbed her own phone off her nightstand and began showing photos to Winter. The first was a group photo. Ruby was in the center, surrounded by others about her age. "This is one of the pictures she sent me when she was away at university. That's her group of friends." She quickly swiped through more photos, though none featured Ruby, except in small glimpses at the edge of the screen. "She stopped taking selfies after that, one of her artsy phases I guess. She only had that one year but...at least she had fun."

With a few more swipes came another picture of Ruby. This time she was in the center of the frame, smiling weakly at the camera, large bags in both her hands. Her skin was pale there were dark circles under her eyes. "Is that…" Winter started.

"That's the day I picked her up at the ferry." Yang explained. "She was so exhausted. I figured it was from the schoolwork and the trip, but I guess she was already sick. There wasn't much happy time left after that...but we had some fun." Yang swiped through a few more photos of Ruby and herself, all smiling and happy. Then came one with Ruby in a hospital bed and Yang quickly clicked her phone off and set it aside. "You get the idea. No sense showing the rest. It would be like you showing me pictures of your sister's accident."

"I...I'm sorry...I…" Winter struggled.

"Don't worry about it." Yang sighed. "There were still some good times in there. For all the suffering she went through, at the end she still had a smile on her face. It might have been fake, a show to make me feel better, but it still meant the world to me. If she's watching us now...I'm sure she's still smiling."

"Maybe she's friends with Weiss, wherever they are." Winter suggested wistfully.

"Friends with benefits I hope." Yang laughed.

* * *

The next group meeting was fairly uneventful. Yang mentioned Winter's generosity and Winter showed some pictures of Weiss to the others, but that was about it before the group broke down for the freeform portion. True to form, Nora rushed to Sun to discuss video games, but this time Pyrrha tried to keep up. She had taken to watching Nora when she played, but still mostly lacked an understanding of what she was seeing. Yang was tempted to join the conversation but Winter headed for Blake and Velvet, and Yang followed.

"Blake, Velvet." Winter said. "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure." Blake shrugged. "What's up?"

"I'd like to meet with the two of you in private." Winter replied. "I have a business proposition for you."

"Hey, maybe I should join." Yang cut in. "I have a different sort of proposition for you."

"How's Sunday night?" Velvet asked, ignoring Yang. "We're both free."

"That's perfect." Winter agreed. "I'll stop by your apartment around seven."

"Can I come too?" Yang asked.

"It's basically going to be a business meeting so…" Winter started.

"Boring!" Yang cut her off. "I'll go do something fun." Yang split off and approached the trio discussing video games. "Hey guys!" She cheered, putting her arms around Nora and Pyrrha, slipping between them. She planted a kiss on Nora's cheek which somehow made Pyrrha blush instead. "How about we all go to Nora's house Sunday for some good, old fashioned couch co-op?"

"I'm down." Sun said.

"Sweet!" Nora exclaimed. "This'll be awesome!"

"I think it's a lovely idea." Pyrrha added. "Can I play too?"

"Of course." Yang said. "Hear that Winter? Some of us are going to have fun Sunday night!"

"Keep this up and none of your nights will be very fun." Winter threatened.

"You can't resist my charms." Yang challenged.

"Maybe not, but Raven's pretty charming too." Winter taunted.

"Oh for the...fine, I'll behave." Yang sighed. "Damn sexy, flirty mom."

* * *

"So what's this about Winter?" Blake asked.

"I'm quite curious as well." Velvet added.

Winter took a sip of coffee. She had brought some for the trio, along with a box of donuts, classic business meeting etiquette. "As I've said to everyone, I'm making some major changes in my life." Winter explained. "One of those changes is leaving my old job. I have plenty of my own money, but I'm not sure it's enough. Even if it was, I don't think I could spend the rest of my life doing nothing."

"You could always do Yang." Blake deadpanned.

"Don't encourage me." Winter said.

"I don't see what this has to do with us." Velvet noted. "And why the two of us and not anyone else?"

"I plan to start a business." Winter said. "There are parts to play for almost everyone, but my plan hinges on the two of you and your unique skills."

"You mean my photography?" Velvet asked. "I hope that's what you mean. But I'm not…"

"I've seen your work." Winter cut her off. "I contacted some of your past employers to get a sample. You're incredible. The work you did with Coco was breathtaking."

"I think that was more Coco than me but…" Velvet sighed.

"Nonsense." Winter encouraged. "You're a professional-level photographer and it's about time you make a living from your passion."

"Well, if you think so." Velvet said.

"I do." Winter confirmed.

"What about me?" Blake asked. "Somehow I don't think being a librarian will tie in."

"You never know, but you're correct, that's not what I had in mind." Winter answered. "What interests me is your work with makeup. Every time I see you and Velvet your makeup is perfect. The work you did with Pyrrha was exceptional as well. Not only are you skilled in application, you seem to have a natural feel for what's needed."

"I'm not formally trained or anything." Blake admitted.

"That's surprising." Winter said. "Do you mind my asking where you learned?"

"Well, when I was in high school, and before...the unfortunate situation I fell into in college, I was really into musical theater." Blake explained.

"Musical theater?" Winter gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah, I was a theater nerd." Blake sighed. "Laugh away." Winter and Velvet just shrugged. "Anyway, I'm not the most expressive, so acting probably was never in the cards, but I figured I could do behind the scenes work. I was in the midst of a goth phase…"

"Shocking." Velvet laughed.

"...and I was already pretty good with my makeup." Blake continued. "I figured I could do that."

"Whatever the reasoning, you're the perfect person to fill the position." Winter declared. "The same goes for you Velvet. And if you'd like to take classes in your respective fields to polish your skills, I'll be happy to pay for them."

"What exactly would we be doing?" Velvet asked.

"It's not porn is it?" Blake asked.

"God no." Winter gasped, shaking her head.

"I don't mind if it is." Blake said. "Even if Velvet isn't exactly up for that sort of thing."

"With Yang involved we could make a fortune…" Velvet suggested.

"It's not porn!" Winter shouted.


	17. Clean Break

Chapter 17

"I could do porn." Yang suggested. "Solo porn even, make a mint."

"Where did that come from?!" Pyrrha gasped, sitting on the couch beside her. Yang just shrugged.

"Dibs on camera!" Nora cheered.

"I'd pre-order that." Sun added.

"Hmm...maybe solo isn't necessary." Yang thought aloud. "Hey Sun, how's your below the belt situation?"

"Well it…" Sun started.

"Disappointingly small!" Nora cut him off.

"You just have very large standards." Sun countered. "I've seen your Ren-dos."

"Nora, how do you know about his…" Pyrrha started to ask before trailing off.

"I spied on him in the shower." Nora replied.

"Why was he hard?" Yang asked.

"I wasn't being subtle about it." Nora laughed.

"Can we...can we please talk about something else?" Pyrrha requested, blushing so hard it looked as though the blood would spurt from her face at any moment.

"Fine." Yang said with a wicked grin. "Nora, what's a Ren-do?"

"I'll show you!" Nora exclaimed, leaping to her feet. She skipped to the bedroom before digging around under the bed. The others followed and gathered around. "Ren would go away for business a lot, and I would get lonely, so I took a cast of him." She found a large white box and slid it out, opening the lid to reveal a plethora of huge, brightly colored dildos. She grabbed one and held it up. "Ta-da!"

"Nora that's enough." Pyrrha admonished.

"Fine." Nora sighed. She put the Ren-do back and slid the box under the bed.

"I can't believe you took a cast of his dick." Yang said, shaking her head as the group returned to the living room.

"I can't believe he managed to stay erect long enough for you to do that." Sun said.

"I can't believe how big he was." Yang added.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation!" Pyrrha shouted.

"I can't believe it's not butter!" Nora cheered.

Yang and Sun burst out laughing as Pyrrha buried her face in her hands. "Can we please just play the game?" She groaned.

"Alright." Sun said. "I think we got everything setup before the...distraction." Four large briefcases, each containing a television and game console, were arrayed around the living room. "Winter didn't have to get us all portable setups, but I'm glad she did. Even playing on a big screen our own parts would be tiny if we had to share."

Pyrrha sat before her own setup and picked up the controller, looking at it nervously. She looked at the screen, the pregame lobby waiting. "Which character should I be?" Pyrrha asked. "Is there an easy one?"

"All the characters play exactly the same." Yang explained. "They just look different. I'll be the biker." Yang selected a gruff character wearing leather vest.

"Angry old man!" Nora called. She selected and older-looking character who wore a military uniform.

"Business casual." Sun sighed. She selected a bald man in a button-up white shirt and tie.

"That just leaves the girl." Yang said. "Guess that's you Pyrrha."

"Oh, okay." Pyrrha said. "I guess that works."

"And we all get to look at your character's fine ass." Sun laughed. He hit start and a countdown timer appeared as the game was about to begin.

"So...how does this game work?" Pyrrha asked.

"There are zombies, you shoot them." Nora explained. "And we try to make it to the safe room to beat the level."

"Oh...well...I'll try." Pyrrha sighed.

* * *

"I'm dead again." Pyrrha announced.

"How did you die this time?" Nora groaned.

"I walked off the edge." Pyrrha answered.

"Again!" Sun shouted.

"I wasn't looking where I was going." Pyrrha admitted. "I was too focused on the zombies."

"Didn't stop them from killing you the last time." Yang teased.

"I'm just not very good at this." Pyrrha sighed as Nora revived her character.

"Pyrrha, over here, auto-shotgun." Sun said. He jumped his character up and down so Pyrrha could find him and she picked up the new weapon.

"Why is my screen blinking red?" Pyrrha asked.

"That's the zombie punching you in the back of the head." Yang sighed. With a slash of her sword she took care of the offending zombie.

"Alright Pyrrha, when I open this door, we're going to be attacked by a giant zombie." Yang warned. "We need to set it on fire if we want to survive. You're the only one with a petrol bomb so you have to do it. Don't miss."

"I'll...do my best." Pyrrha groaned.

"Opening." Sun said. After a flood of normal zombies the ground shook as a gigantic one burst into the room. "Pyrrha, now!"

"I'm dead again." Pyrrha said.

"God damn it!" Yang yelled.

"Got the bomb off her corpse, we're fine." Nora announced. Her toss was perfect, setting the monster aflame. After a few shots it fell.

"All we needed to do to win was have Pyrrha die." Yang observed.

"So...in a way...I'm the hero." Pyrrha said.

"Sure pal." Nora said.

"Why am I in a closet?" Pyrrha asked. "I thought I was dead."

"That's how you come back." Yang said. She walked her character up to the door but hesitated. "Should I even bother? She'll be dead again in, like, thirty seconds."

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." Pyrrha protested. "Give me a chance."

"I get the feeling I'm going to regret this." Yang sighed. She tapped the button and her character opened the door. Pyrrha walked her character out and the others led her to where she had dropped her weapons and gear. After Pyrrha was reequipped they continued through the level, fighting through waves of zombies before making it to the safe room. The next section started with more zombies, and somehow Pyrrha managed to survive.

"What's behind this door?" Pyrrha asked. She tapped the button to open the door, a bloated green zombie appearing in the doorway as she did. "Eek!" She fired, hitting the zombie and causing it to explode, covering her screen in goo and summoning more zombies. "What?!"

"Protect her while she's blind!" Nora called and the others gathered around.

"Oh God, how do I…" Pyrrha gasped. She started firing blindly in all directions.

"Stop!" Nora screamed.

"No!" Yang shouted.

"Fuck!" Sun yelled.

"What the fuck is happening?" Pyrrha whined. "I'm sorry!"

A game over screen appeared. "Pyrrha...you killed...all of us." Sun complained, barely containing his anger.

"I...I couldn't see and everyone was yelling and…" Pyrrha started.

"Heh...you said fuck." Nora laughed.

"Did I?" Pyrrha gasped. "Oh no, I'm so sorry for my language."

"Man, we got fucked by a Ren-do there." Sun groaned.

"No, that's actually enjoyable." Nora sighed.

All eyes turned to Pyrrha. Angry eyes. "I'm sorry!"

* * *

The future was starting to seem real. A quick meeting with a lawyer and Winter had everything in place. All she needed to do was pull the trigger. Blake and Velvet were onboard, given her job search woes Yang would be sure to join, and Winter was willing to get her own hands dirty if need be. It was really, really happening.

Winter walked in to see Raven sitting cross-legged on the couch. She was staring up at the portrait of Yang that Ruby had painted and Winter had hung on the wall, a distant look in her eyes. An empty scotch glass rested in her hand. Winter walked up and stood behind Raven.

"She's beautiful Winter, so beautiful." Raven said. Bleary eyed, she turned to look at Winter. "I remember when people used to look at me the way you look at her. It made me feel so...strong, confident, like I could make the world bend the knee. I'm so thankful she has you Winter, you make her so happy."

"She makes me happy Raven." Winter said. "For that I'm just as thankful."

"How did you meet?" Raven asked.

Winter chuckled, circled the couch and took a seat beside Raven. "I got drunk, called her a bimbo, and she punched me." Winter laughed.

"How romantic." Raven deadpanned.

"I got her fired." Winter continued.

"And she stuck with you?" Raven asked.

"After I tracked her down, shoved a wad of cash into her hand and begged forgiveness." Winter explained.

"I can't imagine…" Raven trailed off and grinned. "Actually, yes, I can imagine you on your knees." Winter scoffed and lightly slapped Raven. "Why do you put up with me?"

"It's fun, and flattering, and I know you mean well." Winter replied. "Besides, you're beautiful and it get's under Yang's skin, something that's very hard to do."

"You think I'm still beautiful?" Raven asked.

"You're like a window into Yang's future - a future I very much intend to be a part of - and I like what I see Raven." Winter confirmed.

"My face...perhaps." Raven sighed. "I've done a lot to hide the wrinkles. But my breasts...time and gravity are unstoppable foes."

"They seem fine by my eyes." Winter encouraged.

"I had surgery, a gift from one of my exes." Raven admitted. "They were even bigger, but after we split up I got tired of them always being in the way and got them reduced. Made 'em perky again too."

"They look almost exactly like Yang's." Winter observed.

"You think so?" Raven asked.

"Take your shirt off." Winter commanded.

"Normally I'd ask for a beer beforehand." Raven laughed.

"How many scotches have you pilfered?" Winter countered.

"Touche." Raven smiled. She took off her shirt and bra, allowing Winter a good look. "So, do you have a picture or something for comparison…"

"I have a good memory." Winter smirked, closely examining Raven's chest.

Yang unlocked the door and slipped inside. Her lunch with Sun, Nora and Pyrrha had been eventful - as any outing with Nora was - but a lot of fun. Upon spotting her girlfriend staring at her mother's bare chest, Yang froze in place. "What in the hell is going on here?!" She demanded.

"Ah, good timing." Winter said as she looked back at Yang. "Come over here so we can compare sizes."

"With Raven?" Yang gasped.

"No, with Nora." Winter teased. "Yes with Raven. Now get over here."

"Ugh, fine." Yang groaned. She placed her things on the table and walked over, stripping off her shirt and bra as she walked. She sat next to Raven with an annoyed scowl on her face, mumbling under her breath. Raven smirked at her and Yang glared back.

Winter looked like a kid in a candy store. "Hmm...Raven's are definitely bigger, but Yang's are perkier." Winter judged.

"Did I do something in a past life to deserve this?" Yang sighed. "Maybe in this life...hey!" Raven flicked Yang's nipple and giggled. Yang slapped at her mother's hands and Raven slapped back until they were having a slap-fight.

Winter slipped her phone out of her pocket and started recording the topless action. "Maybe this will go viral." She laughed.

"Send it to Nora!" Raven cheered.

* * *

Friday came quickly and Winter made a point of getting to the group meeting early. There was business to attend to. The others filed in, still surprised to see Yang on time, let alone early. Winter was certainly having an influence on her. Once everyone was present and seated, Glynda spoke up. "Winter, you have the floor." She said. "I understand you have an announcement to make."

"I do." Winter said with a smile. "I'd like to talk about my plans for the future. I'm starting a modeling firm. With Velvet's skills in photography and Blake's talent for makeup, we have the base we need to get started. Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, I'd like for you all to model. As I told Blake and Velvet, you can keep your day jobs, and I'll work around your schedules. Sun, I know you probably feel left out, but if we ever need a male model you'll be the first person I call."

"Male model?" Sun gasped. "Sweet! I'll be drowning in pussy!"

"And Glynda, if we need someone more...mature...I'd be happy to have you." Winter added. Glynda shrugged. "The job would come with a generous benefits package and partial ownership of the company. Pay would be based on the project." Winter paused and looked around. "So, are you in?"

"Oh yeah!" Nora cheered, leaping from her seat.

"Of course." Yang said, slapping Winter on the back. "Now I don't have to deliver freezers again."

"Uh...well…" Pyrrha hesitated.

"Come on Pyrrha, let the world see the new you!" Nora encouraged.

"As long as I don't have to do anything...extreme." Pyrrha said. "I guess I could give it a shot."

"I can't wait to shoot some nudes." Yang said.

"I'm game!" Nora exclaimed.

"Absolutely not." Winter said. "Not until the company is established. I will not have us gain a reputation as pornographers. We shall stand tall before we bare all!"

"I don't care how established we get." Pyrrha said. "I'm not taking nude photos."

"And I won't ask you to." Winter said. "None of you will be made to do anything you don't want to do."

"So, have you come up with a name since Sunday?" Blake asked.

"Maybe." Winter replied. "How does 'Solstice Modeling' sound?"

"I like it." Yang said.

"Sounds sexy." Nora observed. The others nodded their approval.

"Good." Winter said. "Now I just have to do a mountain of paperwork, get a logo made, and start advertising."

"That sounds like a lot of work." Velvet said. "We could help you if…"

"Oh, no thanks." Winter said. "I live for this."

"Only you would get excited about paperwork." Yang sighed, shaking her head.

"Aren't you glad though?" Winter laughed. "It means you don't have to do it." She turned back to the others, returning to her serious pitch. "I'll have contracts drawn up for everyone, and we'll do a test and promo shoot soon."

* * *

Yang and Raven chatted on the porch. Winter was happy to see it. It had taken a long time for Yang to feel comfortable around her mother, but they had finally reached the point where they could just talk without being stilted or guarded. Winter just leaned against the doorway, enjoying the picturesque ocean view and the scene of family harmony right in front of her. Then her cellphone rang. She slipped it out of her pocket and glanced at the screen. With a heavy sigh Winter retreated into the house, heading into her room and closing the door behind her.

"Seems like she's worried about that call." Raven observed.

"Yep, probably her father." Yang said. "She's been expecting this."

"So, are we going to eavesdrop or just sit here?" Raven asked.

"You know what we're going to do." Yang laughed.

Winter sat on the edge of the bed, tapped the screen and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello." She said.

"Winter, it's time you came home." Her father said.

Winter took a deep breath before responding. "I disagree."

"This is not up for discussion Winter." Her father said.

"You're right, it's not." Winter said.

"Very good." Her father cheered. "I expect…"

"I will not be coming back." Winter announced.

"Is that so?" Her father asked.

"I no longer wish to be part of the company." Winter explained.

"Out of the question." Her father said. "This is your place Winter."

"My place?!" Winter raised her voice. "Coming from you that means very little."

"I am your father Winter!" He shouted back.

"By blood and nothing more." Winter hissed. "Not once have you treated me as _anything_ other than an asset, an investment."

"I raised y…" Her father started.

"You had _maids_ raise me!" Winter cut him off. "You paid tutors to instill your morals and beliefs in me, and thank God you had the stupidity to send me to college, or else I would have remained ignorant of the _real_ world."

"How dare you!" Her father raged. "You have a duty…"

"I had a duty to Weiss!" Winter screamed. "The _only_ person who ever _truly_ cared for me, the _only_ reason I had for living the life you set out for me, and it's because of _you_ I had to watch her die. I held her hand and begged her not to leave me. I wanted to die in her place. The _only_ reason I'm still alive now is because I got away from _you_. I'm not coming back. I'm never coming back!"

"You are a Schnee and you will control yourself!" Her father demanded.

"Fuck you Jacques." Winter said, her voice suddenly calm and emotionless. She held her phone in front of her, listening to her father scream and shout, threatening to cut her off and see her ruined. Then she tapped the button to end the call and flopped onto her back. She stared blankly at the ceiling, hyperventilating. There was a gentle knock at the door. "Come in."

Yang pushed through the door while Raven waited in the doorway. Winter looked up and smiled weakly, letting the phone slip out of her fingers and onto the floor. Winter reached out toward Yang who stepped up, took her hand, and pulled her into a hug. Winter sobbed into Yang's shirt.

"Yang, should I go?" Raven asked. Winter reached a trembling hand toward Raven. Raven quickly stepped up, allowing herself to be drawn into the hug with the other two.

After a few deep breaths Winter was able to compose herself. She looked up at Yang and Raven. "It's done." Winter sighed. "One way or the other, it's done."

"What happens now?" Yang asked.

"I start a new life." Winter replied. She smiled, properly this time. "With my family."

"We should celebrate then." Raven suggested.

"Pizza and wine?" Yang asked.

Winter chuckled. "Perfect."


	18. Familiar

Chapter 18

Raven had her quirks, and through their sessions Glynda was starting to get used to a few. Constant flirting, inappropriate jokes, no filter, no secrets, all were par for the course with her. But today something was different. Raven seemed distracted. Then she just stopped, ending a conversation by just staring into space. "Raven." Glynda said. No response. " _Raven_."

"Huh?" Raven snapped back to reality.

"Raven, you've been distant this session." Glynda observed.

"Sorry Glynda." Raven sighed.

"Raven, don't apologize." Glynda said. "Tell me what has you so distracted."

"I...was just thinking about how much you've done for me, for Yang." Raven explained. "How much I respect you...how much I've fallen for you."

"What?!" Glynda demanded.

"I know, it's not right, I shouldn't." Raven babbled, nearing panic. "It's not fair to you but...you make me feel...safe. Like I can be better, like all the bad thoughts and bad feelings are wrong, and I like that feeling. I crave it. I'm never happier than when I'm around you Glynda. I...I don't want to be away from you anymore."

Glynda put her elbows on her knees, resting her face in her hands. "Raven...I...I need to think." She said. "Please."

"Of course." Raven sighed. "I'll go home. Thank you for listening, Glynda." Raven got up and walked out as if nothing had happened, waving to Pyrrha on her way out.

Glynda sat there for a good fifteen minutes, just thinking about it. She was shocked and confused. Sure, patients had confessed love to her before, but they were usually young and confused. Glynda could just tell them so and that would generally be the end of that. The situation with Raven was different, and it went beyond her age. Glynda could not force herself to dismiss Raven. There was already some mutual affection, perhaps more than that. Glynda felt like a sicko for even considering it. Raven was a patient! Glynda had a responsibility!

Glynda finally emerged from her office, walking up to Pyrrha's desk. "Pyrrha, what does my schedule look like this afternoon?" Glynda asked.

"No scheduled patients." Pyrrha said without even looking. "Just time for walk-in, like always."

"I need you to come with me." Glynda said. "Hang the 'Out to Lunch' sign on the way out."

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll talk once I've had something to drink." Glynda sighed.

* * *

Glynda and Pyrrha got a table at a nearby cafe. Glynda ordered a Vesper and immediately downed it. "Ready to talk?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not really." Glynda replied. "I think I need another." She signaled the waitress.

"No, you need to talk to me." Pyrrha insisted.

"You're right." Glynda sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"So what's going on?" Pyrrha asked.

"Raven...Raven confessed...romantic feelings for me." Glynda answered.

"Oh...can't say I saw that coming." Pyrrha said.

"I'm...very tempted." Glynda admitted. "But it's so wrong! She's my patient. It would be a massive abuse of my power and a betrayal of her trust. There's no way it could ever be a healthy, balanced relationship. How can I even consider it? What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"Glynda, you might seem like an angel sometimes, but you're only human." Pyrrha said. "Raven's a beautiful woman, and if I'm not mistaken you haven't been in a romantic relationship since James passed. It might be inappropriate, but there's nothing wrong with the way you're feeling."

"But…" Glynda tried to protest.

"I know a thing or two about inappropriate relationships." Pyrrha cut her off. "I always seem to fall for people I shouldn't, people I can't have a healthy relationship with."

"Pyrrha…" Glynda tried to cut in again.

"When we first met...damnit...I fell for you." Pyrrha admitted. "You helped me so much and I just wanted to be with you and…"

"I know." Glynda said.

"You...know?" Pyrrha gasped.

"It would have been hard _not_ to notice." Glynda observed.

"You knew…" Pyrrha sighed.

"I'm sorry." Glynda said. "I always looked at you like and daughter, and I knew I could never get past that. I just...didn't want to hurt you by saying anything."

"I understand." Pyrrha declared. "And at the time it probably would have hurt me. That's why I never said anything...I was afraid of your response." She paused and shook her head. "No, this isn't the time. Back to Raven. Tell me, what makes you interested in her?"

"Well, there's the obvious." Glynda replied. "We're about the same age, and...I mean...just look at her. I've never really considered a relationship with another woman, but I've always appreciated female beauty. I've felt an...attachment to her. I thought it was friendly...but perhaps it's something more...and that frightens me. I haven't been in a relationship since James died. I've...been lonely for a long time. It only got worse when you moved out."

"I'm very sorry I…" Pyrrha started.

"No need to apologize." Glynda cut her off. "You have to live your life." She sighed. "Doing this job...it really is it's own reward. I love helping people. Lately I've just...I've felt like there's something missing from my life. Maybe...maybe that thing is a relationship."

Pyrrha sipped her water and thought for a moment. "You should give it a shot." She suggested. "See where it goes."

"What?!" Glynda gasped. "You're supposed to help me see reason!"

"No, I'm supposed to help you." Pyrrha corrected her. "That's why I'm also going to take Raven as my patient to clear up any ethical questions. Uh...with your permission and supervision of course."

"I...wow...thank you." Glynda said. "It means a lot that you'd be willing to do this for me."

"You're always helping people." Pyrrha said. "It's about time someone helped you."

"I have to warn you, Raven is a tough case." Glynda said. "Her past...it's a horror show. And I know how uncomfortable you are with flirting."

"A difficult case is ideal if I'm going to learn." Pyrrha countered. "And I'm living with Nora. Nothing Raven could possibly do can compare to what I deal with on a daily basis."

"Those are...very good points." Glynda allowed. "I guess it's decided then. I'll give Raven a call and…"

"Not so fast." Pyrrha cautioned. "You should talk to Yang first."

"You're right." Glynda sighed. "But I don't know which conversation I'm dreading more."

* * *

Glynda called up Yang and asked to meet with her. Conveniently, Yang was already in the neighborhood to get measured for outfits for the upcoming test shoot. She agreed to meet Glynda at her office. Yang walked in to find Pyrrha behind her desk as usual. "Hey Pyrrha, you look happy." Yang observed. "What's up?"

"Oh, you'll see." Pyrrha replied. "Head on in, Glynda's waiting."

Yang entered Glynda's office to find her sitting in what was usually the patient's chair. Without a word Glynda waved Yang to her usual seat. She looked terrified. "Glynda, you're scaring the shit out of me." Yang said as she sat down. "What's going on?"

"Yang...how would you feel if I began dating your mother?" Glynda asked, getting straight to the point.

"Concerned and afraid." Yang answered after a stunned pause.

"How so?" Glynda pressed.

"Concerned she would hurt you." Yang explained. "Afraid she would leave you. Like she did to me."

"I'm...touched Yang." Glynda said.

"You've been more of a mother to me than she ever has or ever will be." Yang said.

"Yang...I…" Glynda started, tears welling in her eyes.

Yang offered her hand and Glynda took it. "If you think Raven can make you happy, I will support you, no matter what." Yang promised. "If she can bring you happiness, maybe I'll be able to forgive her...someday."

"I always wanted a daughter like you Yang." Glynda wept, doing her best not to sob.

"I always wanted to be loved by my mother." Yang said. "Maybe we can both have what we want."

* * *

Glynda followed Yang home, hoping to speak to Raven as soon as possible. Yang unlocked the door and let her in. "This house...it's breathtaking." Glynda gasped. She gazed out the large windows that overlooked the sea. "And this view...incredible."

Winter emerged from the business center. "Oh, Glynda, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I need to speak to Raven." Glynda replied. "Is she home?"

"Yes, but she just went for a walk on the beach." Winter explained. "I asked if she wanted my company but she declined."

"Did anything seem...off?" Glynda asked nervously.

"Not really." Winter answered. "She takes walks a lot, says it helps her clear her head and calm down."

"Alright then, just point me in her direction." Glynda said with a sigh of relief.

"Something is obviously going on." Winter observed. "Could someone fill me in?"

"Yang can handle that." Glynda said. "Right now...I really, _really_ need to speak to Raven."

* * *

Glynda headed off down the beach. She saw Raven almost immediately, her heart rate picking up as she got closer to the dark figure silhouetted against the overcast horizon. "Raven?" Glynda called.

"We used to visit the beach often, Tai, Summer and I." Raven said, gazing out at the sea. "Tai would swim out really far, just to prove he could...we didn't care so I guess he was proving it to himself. Summer would build sandcastles, she was always a kid at heart. I would just sunbathe. Once she was done playing around, Summer would join me and we'd just relax together, talking about anything or nothing, at least until Tai dragged us into the water. It calms me, feeling the sand between my toes, the smell of the salt air, the sound of waves breaking upon the shore. They make me feel...peace."

Glynda stepped up beside Raven, arms wrapped around herself. The sea was unsettled, and offshore storm kicking up churning waves. Glynda's mood matched the scenery, uncertain and agitated. She saw Raven staring blankly at the water and tried to speak, but could not make a sound. She found herself embarrassed to be the one at a loss.

Raven turned to Glynda, a thin smile on her face. "Want to walk for a while?" Raven asked. The cheerful reminiscence in her voice had faded and now she just sounded quiet and meek.

Glynda nodded and Raven started walking, leaving Glynda to match her pace. They walked for a while before Glynda came to a halt. Raven noticed and stopped. "I have given things some thought." Glynda said, breaking the silence. Raven turned to face her with hands clasped tightly in front of her. "I...I want this Raven, and that scares me. I shouldn't want this. So many things could go wrong. I could be manipulating you, I could be using you, I could be hurting you without even knowing it."

"Glynda, don't you think you're overthinking this a little?" Raven asked.

"It's my job to overthink things." Glynda sighed. "I can't help it."

"Maybe...maybe try thinking simple." Raven suggested. "Right now, at this moment, what do you want most?"

"A hug." Glynda replied. Raven held out her arms and Glynda walked into them, laying her head on Raven's shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Raven asked.

"Warm." Glynda answered.

"Do you like this feeling?" Raven pressed.

"Yes...Raven...I don't want to let go." Glynda replied.

"Then don't." Raven said.

"But what if I should?" Glynda asked.

"So what?" Raven countered.

"I have to be responsible." Glynda explained.

"You're _always_ responsible." Raven observed. "Why not be reckless for once?"

"Reckless…" Glynda said. She pulled back to gaze at Raven, meeting her red eyes with her own, and took a deep breath. "I can do reckless." She leaned in and kissed Raven who reciprocated as the kiss grew deeper. Raven's legs buckled and she fell back, pulling Glynda to the ground with her. They lie in shocked silence for a moment before Raven started to laugh, soon joined by Glynda.

"Ah...it's been awhile since that happened." Raven giggled.

"Did I literally make you go weak at the knees?" Glynda asked.

"You're that good honey." Raven said.

"I talked to Pyrrha." Glynda said. Raven nodded. "And I talked to Yang."

"Oh?" Raven said.

"We have to do right by her." Glynda said.

"I intend to." Raven confirmed.

"And you're going to treat Pyrrha with respect." Glynda said.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"I can't date a patient." Glynda explained. "Pyrrha is taking you on."

"Oh...I thought she was in training." Raven said.

"You'll be her trial by fire." Glynda laughed.

"Ouch." Raven said.

"Tough love." Glynda smirked.

"Oh, is that what it is?" Raven asked.

"Behave." Glynda said.

"I thought we were being reckless." Raven said.

"Is Yang like this?" Glynda asked. "I feel sorry for Winter."

Raven pushed herself up, brushing off the sand that clung to her clothes before helping Glynda to her feet. "Speaking of which, we should probably head back." Raven suggested. "They'll be worried."

"Yes, let's." Glynda agreed. "I think dinner is in order too."

"Yang makes a mean pizza." Raven declared.

"I take it back, I envy Winter." Glynda laughed.

* * *

Velvet and Blake arrived at the house Winter and Yang shared. It was time for the debut test shoot for Solstice Modeling, and the picturesque beach setting would be perfect. The house itself would provide the backdrop for some of the shots as well. Winter and Velvet had already done the shopping, and after having the clothes adjusted to fit Yang perfectly, Velvet brought them, along with her camera equipment. Blake had her cosmetics at the ready and Yang was eager to get started.

"Where's Winter?" Velvet asked. "Her car was in the drive…"

"She had some business to deal with." Yang shrugged. "She took a car service since we need her car for the shoot. I don't think we need her here anyway. She already told me what she wants."

The others agreed they could go on in Winter's absence. Blake applied Yang's makeup while Velvet got her camera setup outside. It all felt so very real all of the sudden. Winter might like to call it a test or promo shoot, but really, it was the first professional photoshoot for the company. When Blake wrapped up her work Yang donned the first swimsuit - a rather standard yellow string bikini - and headed outside. Blake grabbed the rest of the clothes and followed.

"Where do you want me Velvs?" Yang asked.

Velvet had found a nice spot that featured some seaside stones for Yang to pose on and around. It had the added benefit of being oriented such that the sun would perfectly light the scene. Velvet set up her own lights just to be sure, but on such a bright and beautiful day it was not really necessary. "Maybe start by posing on the rocks." Velvet suggested.

Yang shrugged and lay down on a particularly large slab, letting her hair drape over the edge. "How's this?" She asked.

"Borderline erotic." Blake laughed.

"It's...good, yeah." Velvet struggled, blushing a bit. She snapped a few pictures. "Let's try some other poses." Yang went from pose to pose as Velvet snapped pictures, ranging from the artistic to the playful to the risque. "I think that's enough. Let's move on to the next swimsuit."

"Sure thing." Yang said. Blake handed her the next one and to Velvet's shock Yang undressed right then and there.

"The carpet _does_ match the drapes" Blake observed. "Cute heart by the way."

"Winter likes it too." Yang said with a wink as she put on the next outfit, a blue one-piece with several revealing cut-outs. "I feel like Winter would look better in this one."

"You look great." Blake encouraged.

"Al-alright." Velvet stuttered. "Let's go through the same routine."

Yang went through a series of poses as Velvet snapped pictures. The process repeated with two further swimsuits, then it was on to a formal dress. Blake applied more makeup and Yang styled her hair to fit the outfit, a backless floor-length dress with long slits up the sides of the legs. Velvet repositioned her camera and Yang posed as if she were walking down the beach for a few shots before frolicing in the surf.

"She's a natural." Velvet gasped as she took more pictures.

"Are you crying?" Blake asked.

"A little." Velvet admitted. "She's just...I'll explain later."

After the dress the group headed back to the house. Yang put on some business casual attire and posed by Winter's car. After a few fairly standard pictures with Yang leaning against the vehicle or sitting in it, she stripped off some of the suit for some more risque shots. With that done the group moved into the house where Yang donned a tank top and short-shorts to take some casual shots. After a wide series of poses all around the house, the promo shoot was complete.

"Yang...um...if you don't mind...I'd like to take a few more shots." Velvet requested. "I have a special outfit for you to wear."

"Sure." Yang shrugged.

Velvet dug into the large bag she had brought with her, producing a beige turtleneck, black skinny jeans, some belts and combat boots. To finish off the ensemble, she handed Yang sunglasses and a beret. "Is this…" Blake started to ask.

"I was hoping we could do a...a little tribute...to Coco." Velvet explained. "This isn't for the shoot, it's just for me, but please…"

"Of course." Yang said. "I'll do it." Yang put on the outfit and tied her hair back so she could hide it, blond being very much the wrong color. The trio moved outside to the patio and Velvet instructed Yang on a series of poses. Yang went through them carefully. Earlier she had just been doing what came naturally, just having fun and playing to the camera, but now she took it very seriously.

"It's like...it's like I'm seeing her again." Velvet cried. "I...I…" Her sobs cut off her speech and she had to stop shooting to compose herself.

Blake, shedding her own tears, wrapped Velvet in a tight embrace. "Did I...did I do her justice?" Yang asked meekly. A few tears streaked her makeup, trailing down under the sunglasses.

"Yeah." Velvet nodded, sniffling. "You did."

Yang walked over and joined the hug. "I'm...I'm so...so honored." Yang wept. "I'm glad I could do this for you."

"Me too." Velvet said, finally composing herself.

"Looks like we'll have to redo your makeup." Blake observed.

"I thought we were done." Velvet said.

"I wanted to do a few special shots...just for me and Winter." Yang explained.

Velvet blushed bright red. "It's okay Velvs, I can handle this." Blake said.

"No, I need to get used to...her." Velvet sighed.

"Oh, we're going to have _so_ much fun." Yang laughed.


	19. The Beach Episode

Chapter 19

Things were moving very quickly. Pyrrha, Nora, Blake and even Winter herself did test shoots similar to the one Yang had done. Winter focused on securing contracts. Raven moved out of the beach house and in with Glynda. At Glynda's request, Raven managed to turn down the flirting a bit during her sessions with Pyrrha, but not nearly enough for Pyrrha's liking. After a few weeks of frantic activity it was time for the Equinox Festival. Winter decided there was no better time to hold a party and take a break from her hectic schedule.

The party was supposed to start around midday, but everyone was late. Sun was the first to arrive. Winter greeted him at the door. "Welcome." She said.

"Hey Winter." Sun said. "Nice place you got here. I mean _really_ nice."

"Hey Sun." Yang said. She was busy in the kitchen, working on the feast planned for dinner.

"This place makes my house look like a shithole." Sun laughed. "Except that." He pointed to the table with the 2x4 leg. "That is easily the shittiest table I've ever seen."

"I know." Winter smiled. "It's great, isn't it?"

"Uh...sure." Sun said. "You have a place where I can get changed? Nora would be pissed if I didn't wear her...gift."

"The bathroom's that door." Winter pointed. "Or there's the shower hut outside."

"Oh, nice." Sun said. "And Yang, try not to spy on me."

"Who do you think I am, Nora?" Yang joked.

"Yes!" Sun shouted as he headed out to the hut.

The doorbell rang. Winter answered the door to find Pyrrha, Nora, Glynda and Raven waiting, apparently in the midst of a conversation. "You're sure you won't be uncomfortable?" Glynda asked.

"It's fine." Pyrrha assured her. "Oh, hello again Winter."

"Welcome." Winter greeted them. "Come on in."

"I'll just get changed in the bathroom if you don't mind." Glynda said.

"Sure." Winter said. "Raven's old room is open too. You can take turns…"

"Nora and I are wearing our swimsuits under our clothes." Pyrrha said.

"Is the scotch in the usual place?" Raven asked. "May as well get an early start."

"You should really cut back on your drinking." Pyrrha advised.

"I know you're jealous, being the designated driver and all, but you're not going to deny me this." Raven joked.

"I'm more concerned about your liver." Pyrrha said.

"What liver?" Raven laughed.

"Cool!" Nora cheered, peering through the back door. "Pyrrha, look at this!"

Winter smiled as Pyrrha walked to the back door. Looking out to the beach she could see a full volleyball setup. "Winter you…" Pyrrha started.

"I thought we could have a friendly game." Winter said. "Yang and I against you and Nora."

"I have to warn you, I get pretty competitive." Pyrrha said.

"Don't worry, so do I." Winter said.

"This is gonna' be so fun." Nora squealed. "Where's Sun?"

"He's in the hut getting changed." Yang replied. "Said something about a gift from you?" Nora giggled but gave nothing away.

"Knock, knock." Blake said from the front door Nora had so carelessly left open.

"Come in." Winter said.

Blake and Velvet stepped in. "I need to get changed so…" Blake started.

"Sun's in the hut and Glynda has the bathroom." Winter said. "You can take turns using the guest room."

"We can share." Blake said with a smirk as Velvet blushed. "Nothing we haven't seen before."

Raven started drinking inside the house while the others headed out onto the beach. Taking to the hut after Sun had changed - emerging with a towel wrapped around his waist - Winter changed into a blue string bikini. After wrapping up the food preparations and changing, Yang emerged from the house in a similar yellow number. Under her clothes Pyrrha had been wearing a red athletic-type bikini, while Nora wore a pink one more similar in style to Winter's or Yang's. Blake wore a surprisingly modest black bikini and Velvet a beige one-piece swimsuit. Glynda, bizarrely, wore a golden robe.

"Alright Sun, what's under the towel?" Yang asked.

" _Something_ I hope." Winter added.

"Nora, I'm not happy with you." Sun complained.

"Take the towel off already!" Nora demanded.

"Alright, fuck it, fine!" Sun yelled. "I'm ownin' this shit!" He whipped the towel off with a flourish. "Shazam!" He wore a tiny pink speedo. Nora burst out laughing at the sight.

"You should have fluffed a little first." Yang chuckled.

"Wouldn't make a difference." Nora teased.

"Don't even care." Sun declared. He laid out the towel on the sand before laying on it. "I'm an attractive guy surrounded by attractive women, who are all in relationships, but _hey_! Silver linings!" He closed his eyes and relaxed in the sunlight.

"What's all the commotion about?" Raven asked as she descended the steps from the patio. She carried a glass of scotch in her hand and wore bikini bottoms but no top.

"Looking good Raven." Winter said as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Not nearly as good as my date." Raven smirked.

Glynda carefully laid out a pair of towels, one for her and one for Raven. "Pyrrha, you're sure?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me." Pyrrha waved her off.

"Okay." Glynda shrugged. She untied her robe and let it drop. She was wearing not a shred of clothing.

"Hot damn." Raven gasped.

"I think you're being a bit silly wearing those bottoms." Glynda said.

"Childbirth is not friendly to...I'm a little self-conscious." Raven admitted as she took her place on the towel beside Glynda.

"You should work on that with Pyrrha." Glynda suggested. "You have a lovely…"

"Okay!" Pyrrha cut in. She was blushing brightly, clearly very uncomfortable with the nudity that surrounded her. "How about that volleyball game?"

"Of course." Winter said, also not entirely comfortable with the casual nudity. "Yang, are you ready?"

"Can I play topless?" Yang asked.

"No." Winter replied. She quickly pointed to Nora. "And no." Yang and Nora gave disappointed sighs.

Blake joined those that were sunbathing while Velvet got out her camera. "Winter doesn't want us shooting nudes there Velvs." Blake laughed.

"I was actually going to take some shots of their game." Velvet explained. "It'll be good practice for action shots."

"Do you want to serve first or…" Winter started.

"You can start." Pyrrha said. "You'll need every advantage you can get." As soon as she stepped on the court her cheerful demeanor disappeared, replaced by a confident smirk. "Nora, watch the back, I'll play the net."

"Oh...sure thing Pyrrha." Nora said.

"Don't ruin this for me." Pyrrha growled.

"Well that's horrifying." Yang said. "And arousing."

"Focus Yang." Winter said. "I will not be embarrassed."

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Yang sighed. Nora shook her head.

* * *

"Goddamnit Nora!" Pyrrha raged. "What the hell kind of set was that?"

"I...I'm sorry." Nora said meekly.

"Don't screw it up again." Pyrrha hissed. It was the third and final set. Pyrrha and Nora had dominated the first, but once Yang and Winter started targeting Nora, they won the second set and led the third. If they could just hang on they would defeat the great Pyrrha "The Destroyer of Worlds" Nikos.

Winter served, just clearing the net. Pyrrha got in front of the shot, bent down and popped it up in the air. Nora stepped up and hit a perfect, high set for Pyrrha, right along the net. Yang knew Pyrrha would go for the spike and jumped in front of the shot. Pyrrha leapt up and smashed the ball downward with all her might. It deflected off Yang's arm and into her face, smashing into her right eye. Yang fell down flat on her back as the ball skipped off and out of play. Dazed and with her face in pain, Yang groaned and sat up.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Pyrrha cheered. She went to high-five Nora but was left hanging. "What…"

"Yang's your friend, not the competition." Nora admonished. "You just blasted her in the face with the ball. I think she might be concussed."

"Oh...right…" Pyrrha sighed.

"God Yang!" Winter shouted. "That was awful form on the block!"

"I...head...ouch…" Yang groaned. She pushed herself up and stumbled a bit.

"Get it together Yang." Winter demanded.

"Are you okay Yang?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah...I'll be...yeah." Yang replied, still a little wobbly.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Pyrrha said. She stepped back and launched a hard serve that Winter could not handle. Yang was clearly still out of it and Pyrrha mercilessly hit the ball in her direction at every opportunity. After several scores in a row, it was game-point for Pyrrha and Nora. Pyrrha smacked another hard serve but Winter let it go. As it hit the sand Pyrrha cheered and celebrated.

"It was out." Winter declared. "Our point."

"No way!" Pyrrha shouted. "It was obviously in!"

"Well of course you'd say that." Winter countered. "I was closer, I could see it better than you."

"There's no way that was out!" Pyrrha screamed.

Winter and Pyrrha approached the net, shouting back and forth at one another. Off to the side Yang and Nora approached one another. "This is insane." Nora sighed. "Coming from me that really means something."

"No kidding." Yang shook her head. "Volleyball with these two was a mistake. This is totally out of hand. We have to do something to stop them before they start throwing punches."

"I have an idea." Nora smirked. She whispered something in Yang's ear.

"I love it." Yang said. "Let's do it."

Nora ducked under the net, slipped behind Winter and yanked the strings tying her bikini bottoms in place. With a pull they came free and Nora raced away, leaving Winter bottomless. Pyrrha's bikini was a bit more substantial and Yang tried to pull her bottoms down. Pyrrha caught her just in time, grabbing her hands and holding her clothing in place. Winter, seemingly unperturbed by her sudden nudity, glared at Nora as she froliced around, holding the blue bottoms high. All eyes turned to Winter, as much to see her reaction as to sneak a peek.

"You could use a shave there Winter." Blake joked.

Winter briefly shot an angry look at Blake before returning her gaze to Nora. "Nora, return my bottoms at once." Winter demanded. "And Velvet, if you snap even a single picture, so help me…" Velvet lowered her camera and looked ashamed.

Nora continued to dance around until Pyrrha stepped up to her and grabbed her arm. "Give them back." Pyrrha ordered.

"Okay." Nora sighed. She walked over to Winter and handed over the bottoms.

Winter grabbed them, returned them to their rightful place, and tied them. "None of you will ever speak of this." She declared.

"You should have put that in your contracts." Yang laughed. "I'm afraid we're going to be talking about this for a long time."

"Yeah, I know." Winter grumbled.

"So, have you and Pyrrha regained your sanity?" Nora asked.

"What are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked.

"Your competitive spirit." Blake observed. "It's like you flipped a switch."

"It was terrifying." Velvet added.

"I guess I got a little too into it." Winter admitted. "Sorry."

"Did I really?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just watch this." Blake said. She handed Pyrrha her phone, displaying a video of Pyrrha screaming at Nora after a mistake.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Pyrrha gasped. "I can't believe I did that. Nora I…"

"Don't worry about it." Nora said. "Just don't ever make me play volleyball with you again."

* * *

Raven tired of sunbathing. She got up and headed toward the house to get more scotch. As she passed Sun she noticed a change to the bulge in his speedo. "Excited are we?" Raven asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm a dude, and you're a topless lady with a nice rack." Sun replied. "What did you expect?"

"Sun!" Yang shouted. "Stop getting off to my mom!"

"I refuse to take responsibility for this." Sun declared as he pointed to his groin with both hands.

"Boo!" Nora jeered. "Lackluster!" Sun rolled his eyes. "Oh, Raven, nice boobs."

"Thanks." Raven smiled. "Where are yours?"

"Right here!" Nora cheered as she whipped off her top.

"Nora!" Pyrrha gasped. "Put that back on!"

"Whoever doesn't care if I go topless, say aye." Nora said.

"Aye." Yang, Velvet, Blake, Sun and Raven said in unison.

"Guys...do you have any idea how hard it is to get her to put clothes on?" Pyrrha complained.

"I know exactly what you're going through." Winter sighed.

"You know you love it." Yang said. "Both of you."

* * *

As afternoon turned to evening Yang and Winter headed into the house to change clothes and put the finishing touches on the meal. Once it was clear Yang had the food preparation well in hand, Winter set up a large table and several chairs outside. Everyone else changed into more appropriate attire and took their seats as Yang and Winter brought out the feast. It began with a turkey and a ham, along with assorted side dishes. The drink of choice was wine but as designated driver, Pyrrha stuck to water. Velvet too shied away from alcohol, preferring soda. The dinner soon turned into a competitive eating competition as Sun and Nora raced to stuff themselves with as much food as physically possible.

Nora won the impromptu eating contest, with Sun staggering off to vomit. Somehow she still had room for dessert and ate a huge slice of the cake Yang had baked. Even when the cake was finished the meal was not over. Next Yang brought out a towering plate of chocolate chip cookies. Nora sucked up cookies like a vacuum cleaner until she noticed Yang staring at her with tears in her eyes. Nora gulped down her mouthful of cookies. "Yang, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Yang said, wiping away the stray tears. "It just reminded me of Ruby. I've never seen someone eat so many so fast since her."

"Oh, well, I can slow down if you want." Nora offered.

"No, God no." Yang said. "Go nuts, it makes me feel appreciated."

"I think you should slow down." Pyrrha said. "Nora, you'll make yourself sick. I'm honestly shocked you're not already."

"Yang I understand, but why is Raven crying?" Velvet asked.

"These cookies...are they...Summer's recipe?" Raven asked.

"They sure are." Yang confirmed. "She taught me everything I know about cooking."

"They're so good." Raven said as tears streaked down her face. "It's been so long." She shook her head. "We're so screwed up, crying over cookies."

"We're all pretty screwed up, so you're in good company." Blake laughed.

* * *

After dinner the group headed into the house to exchange gifts. "I guess I'll go first." Sun shrugged. "You didn't really give guidelines on price or anything, so I decided I should just give something from the heart."

"That means it's cheap." Nora teased.

"Yeah, but they were a lot of work." Sun said. He handed bracelets to all present. "I wove them myself, sort of a family tradition. I tried to match them to the colors you guys usually wear."

"That's really thoughtful." Velvet said, slipping her bracelet on.

"It's perfect!" Nora exclaimed as she looked over the pink accessory.

"Velvs and I went in a similar direction." Blake said. She and Velvet passed out a series of small boxes. "We don't exactly have the talent to make them ourselves, but we did get them customized."

"Scarves huh?" Yang said as she opened her box. Inside was an orange scarf with a Yellow "Y" on it. "It's really pretty and soft. Shame it never gets cold around here. Won't get much use."

"Who knows where our new job will take us?" Velvet suggested.

Nora immediately wrapped her scarf around part of her face. She made finger guns, waving them around. "Give me all your money!" She demanded. "Pew pew!"

"Oh no, take whatever you want." Glynda laughed. She handed an envelope to Nora as Raven passed more to the others. "We got everyone vouchers for a day at a luxury spa. The owner is a former patient of mine and the place is incredible. I go there all the time."

"Thank you Glynda." Winter said. "It'll be good to have a relaxing day after all the work we've been doing."

"Us next!" Nora cheered. Before anyone could say anything she ran out the door to the car, returning with a series of boxes she passed around.

"I'm mildly terrified." Velvet admitted. Velvet opened her box to reveal a huge brown dildo. "Dildos?"

"Not just any dildo, it's a Ren-do!" Nora exclaimed.

"Aw sweet, mine has a handle!" Sun yelled. "Always wanted a dildo bat."

"Uh...touching?" Glynda said.

"Whoa, this thing is huge." Raven gasped.

"I'm not even surprised." Winter groaned.

"Ah, it's orange." Yang said. "That's awesome!"

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talkin' about." Sun said as he grabbed his by the handle and swung it around.

"Hey Velvet, sword fight?" Blake laughed, jiggling the dildo towards her. Velvet looked perplexed and embarrassed.

"It's my gift to the world, from Ren!" Nora cheered.

"That just leaves us." Winter said, patting Yang on the shoulder.

"Thanks for bankrolling it." Yang said.

"I may not be able to throw money around like I used to, but it's still what I'm good at." Winter laughed. She walked over to a closet and opened it up. "Let's see, Blake first." She extracted a fairly large and heavy box, handing it to Blake.

Blake opened the gift to reveal a book - The Maidens - that was clearly quite old. "Is this from the original run?" Blake gasped. Winter nodded. "I didn't even know these still existed. It must be a century old."

"A century and a half actually." Winter said. "Next up, Raven." She handed Raven a much smaller, lighter box.

Raven opened her gift to find some lacey, barely-there lingerie. "You know me too well." She laughed. "I'll have to model it for you."

"I look forward to it." Winter smirked as Yang rolled her eyes.

"She's mine Schnee." Glynda said.

"I'm well aware of that." Winter laughed. She passed a very small box to Glynda and an identical one to Pyrrha.

Both contained gold necklaces adorned with various jewels. Glynda's featured diamonds while Pyrrha's was covered in emeralds. "This is beautiful." Glynda gasped.

"Incredible." Pyrrha said, gazing at the jewelry.

"Ooh, shiny." Nora added.

"Sun, Nora, I don't have your gifts here." Winter explained. "They were pretty heavy so I'll just have them delivered to your houses."

"What did you get us?!" Nora asked, shaking with anticipation.

"I got you each a videogame racing wheel, along with a stand to affix it to and a suitably realistic game to use it with." Winter replied.

"Thanks so much!" Nora squealed.

"That's super awesome, thanks." Sun added.

"Most of the thanks should go to Yang." Winter said. "It was her idea."

"And I got a setup of my own out of it." Yang admitted. "So did Winter. Now we can really race."

"Didn't I tell you only crazy people got those?" Nora said.

"Yeah, but come on, who would describe anyone in this group as sane?" Winter joked. "Alright, last but not least, Velvet." Winter passed her a medium-sized box.

Velvet tore away the wrapping paper. "A new camera...this is...wow it's state-of-the-art." Velvet gasped. "And these lenses! It must have cost a fortune!"

"It's a gift and a business expense." Winter said. "You'll enjoy using it, and everyone will enjoy the pictures you take."

"Yeah, but...since your father cut you off...how can you afford all this?" Velvet asked.

"Oh, that's easy." Winter said. "I have my own money."

"How much of your own money?" Yang asked.

"About 20 million lien." Winter answered to a chorus of gasps. "When I first started working for my father, he put me in charge of a big contract negotiation, said he'd give me 1% of whatever it turned out to be worth. Well, it ended up being a lot more lucrative than anyone expected. I gave most to the rest of the negotiating team, but I put some of it away, just in case."

"You have 20 million...you don't need to work another day in your life!" Yang exclaimed. "Why are you doing all this modeling stuff for us?"

"It's for me too." Winter explained. "Maybe you could spend the rest of your life lounging around, but without something like this to do I'll go insane. And it's a nice way to help the people who helped me." Winter laughed. "Speaking of which, I have a big announcement to make. Solstice Modeling has its first big contract! Alistair Business Apparel has signed us to model their new lineup. Sun, Glynda, Raven, don't feel left out because I'd like the three of you to participate as well."

"I'm in." Sun confirmed. "Sage would probably be down too if you need another guy."

"I suppose it would be fun." Glynda said. "I'll do it."

"Dressing up and having my picture taken?" Raven laughed. "Sure, sounds like a good time."

"Alistair Business Apparel, that sounds fancy." Yang observed.

"Because it is." Winter confirmed. "Top of the line businesswear."

"I guess that means no sexy shenanigans." Yang sighed.

"Yang, I promise you, there will be plenty of room for that." Winter said with a smirk. "Business isn't all about being stuffy and proper. Sometimes you have to let loose a little." Winter turned to Velvet. "A big thank you goes to Velvet for putting me in contact with Fox Alistair himself. He was insistent on one condition though."

"What?" Velvet asked.

"He specifically asked that you model some of the pieces." Winter replied. "Are you up for that?"

"I...I…" Velvet stammered. "Uh...sure! I guess I'll have to teach someone to operate the camera. And maybe go on a diet."

"Velvet, if you lost another pound a strong breeze would carry you away." Blake joked.

* * *

The shoots for Alistair Business Apparel could not have gone better. Fox even personally attended one. Though blind he was eager to meet Velvet again, having been a close friend of Coco. After the shoot he went out to lunch with Velvet and Blake, and upon returning agreed to sign Solstice Modeling for future projects as well. With that the company was on solid footing, and Winter could afford to stop racing around, running herself ragged in search of contracts. She took some time off to do something more personal.

Winter asked if Yang would like to visit Atlas for a short vacation, and Yang readily agreed. They flew to Atlas, Winter's first visit since she had left all those months before. She and Yang met up with a few of Winter's old friends but that was not the focus of the trip. There was a specific place Winter had to visit, one last act to put her old life behind her once and for all. It took all her courage and Yang's support, but she was determined.

Yang and Winter stepped out of their rental car. Carrying a bouquet of roses, Winter made her way between the gravestones. Yang held her hand as they approached a particularly large and ornate marker. A few steps away, Winter froze in place, breathing erratically. Yang stepped in front of Winter and pulled her into a hug. "You're nearly there." Yang encouraged. "You're doing fine, you're doing fine."

"I...every step is harder than the last Yang." Winter wept. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Anything, anything and everything." Yang replied. "Whatever comes to mind, whatever you would tell her if you were having a normal conversation with her."

"Can…can you stay with me?" Winter beseeched.

"You don't want some privacy?" Yang asked.

"You are my life Yang, the reason I can be here today." Winter declared. "I don't want to do anything without you by my side. Not even this."

"Is that a proposal?" Yang asked.

"It's a promise." Winter said.

Yang kissed Winter tenderly. "Then let's go." Yang said. Winter stood before the headstone, staring at the portrait of Weiss carved into it, beside that of their mother. She placed the bouquet before the stone and stood back up, Yang wrapping her arms around Winter from behind. Winter grasped Yang's arms and took a deep breath.

"H-hello Weiss." Winter said, tears already streaming down her cheeks. "It...has been some time...and for that I apologize. Your...I was in great pain. Your...I missed you...I miss you so dearly Weiss." Winter squeezed Yang's arms tighter. "I did not deal with your...loss...well. I sought to escape it, fled to Vale, tried to drown the pain in alcohol...I nearly ruined someone's life with my carelessness. That someone saved me Weiss, even though I didn't deserve it. Yang saved my life. She understood my pain and she gave me a chance to recover. I wish you could meet her, truly, but...this is the best we have. Weiss, meet Yang...the love of my life."

"Hello Weiss." Yang said, tears welling her eyes. "Your sister means the world to me. I promise I'll take good care of her."

"I've started a new life." Winter continued. "One away from father, one of happiness and love. I dedicate everything I do to your memory. If nothing else I will honor your...death. I love you little sister, wherever you are. I only hope you're happy. I just...I love you...so much." Winter crumpled, sobbing, and Yang slowly lowered her to the ground. Yang sat with her, pulling Winter into her lap and holding her as she buried her face in Yang's shoulder.

It took some time but Winter managed to regain her composure. She and Yang brushed themselves off, said their final goodbyes, and returned to the rental car. "How do you feel?" Yang asked as she slipped into the passenger's seat.

"Better." Winter replied. "Like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Thank you, Yang."

"You did the same for me." Yang said. "I'll do anything for you."

"And I you, my love." Winter promised. She started the car and they drove off.

"So, Atlas…" Yang said.

"Mhm, the shopping here is amazing." Winter said.

"I was thinking lunch." Yang suggested.

"Fine, lunch first, shopping after." Winter agreed.

"Do they have burger joints here?" Yang asked.

"No, they were outlawed for being too uncivilized." Winter replied.

"You're shittin' me, right?" Yang laughed. Winter ignored her. "Winter, this is an important question!" Winter just laughed as they drove on.

* * *

The End

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This isn't quite the end. A sequel - _Solstice_ \- is already planned. I'll post a hype chapter when the time comes.


	20. Solstice

It did not take long for Solstice Modeling to get off the ground. Winter's business acumen and the beauty of the models made that certain. Velvet's industry contacts helped too. Success in business was something Winter had come to expect, but that was not the case for the others. It was a strange situation for most involved in fact. For the first time, Yang had a job that actually paid a decent wage. For the first time, Blake had a job that was not painfully boring. For the first time, Nora had a job.

That was not to say it was an easy transition for everyone. Pyrrha was a bit bashful in front of the camera, and her relative prudishness initially limited the sorts of shoots she would take part in. She still had her career as a psychologist, so it was not such a big deal. A fear of flying did limit Blake however. It was a phobia she had not known she had until her first attempted plane journey. She had ended up shaking and crying so much she had to be removed, and that was before they left the gate. It was just another aspect that had to be added to her therapy. She would miss out on some location shoots, but it was not a terribly big problem.

At first Winter's obsession with running the business had worried Yang. Winter could be very intense and she spend many long nights working on contracts and various plans. Yang's concerns turned out to be unfounded, as Winter never became so swept up in it that she forgot to take care of herself...or her girlfriend. It all seemed a bit insane for Yang. In such a short time she had gone from a life of solitude, destitution and despair to one of love, wealth and joy.

* * *

Follow the continuing story of _On Thin Ice_ in it's sequel _Solstice_ , out now!


End file.
